


Text Talk

by rallienbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Hospitals, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of family abuse, Texting, The Marauders Era, text fic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: Sirius è in un collegio privato, Remus è in ospedale, e non si conoscono finché Sirius non scrive  a un numero sbagliato.





	1. Settimana 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sirius - bold**  
_Remus - italics_  
James - regular  
Peter - underlined

Lunedì mattina

(10.30)** Quanto pensi che la McGranitt mi ucciderà per averle allagato l'ufficio?****  
**  
(10.32) _Chi è la McGranitt? E, personalmente, non reagisco bene quando le mie cose vengono infradiciate._  
  
(10.33)** In che senso chi è la McGranitt? Quanto forte ti ha colpito in testa Lily questa volta? È solo l'amore della mia vita. ****  
**(10.34)** Ah merda. Nuovo telefono. Numero sbagliato. Scusa.**  
  
(10.35) _L'avevo immaginato, nessun problema. Ma se è l'amore della tua vita perché le hai allagato l'ufficio?_  
  
(10:40) **Non è davvero l'amore della mia vita. È la mia insegnante e rappresentante della Casa. Mi piace però pensare che fra di noi ci sia un amore non ricambiato.**  
  
(10:41) _Ho la vaga impressione che lei debba gestire molte tue cazzate.__  
_  
(10:41) ..**.sì, ma lo ama ****in realtà****.**  
  
(10:41) _In questo caso, vi lascio soli._  
  
Lunedì POMERIGGIO  
  
(3:45)** Mi sono beccato 3 mesi di punizione e 24 minacce di morte.****  
**  
(3:46)_ Di nuovo numero sbagliato.__  
_  
(3:46) **No, no. Ti sto aggiornando. Ho allagato un piano intero di dormitori. È stato geniale.****  
**  
(3:47) _Non per essere antipatico, Sconosciuto Casuale Che Ha Scritto Al Numero Sbagliato, ma non hai amici a cui dirlo?__  
_(3:47) _E poi, piano di dormitori? Dove diavolo sei?_  
  
(3:38)** Tutti i miei amici erano lì, Sconosciuto Casuale Che Continua A Rispondermi.****  
****(3:38) Sono in un collegio. Non farti venire strane idee, però, sono del tutto punk rock.**  
  
(3:40) _Chiunque debba dire di essere punk rock non lo è affatto.__  
_  
(3:40)** Sticazzi. Sono punk rock. Non ho bisogno di dimostrarti nulla. **  
  
(3:41) _Beh non mettere su il broncio adesso. Perché hai allagato l'ufficio della professoressa? _  
  
(3:41)** Il suo ufficio non era il mio obiettivo, ma purtroppo è nello stesso piano del dormitorio di certe persone.**  
(3:41) **Loro erano l'obiettivo. Solo perché sono minchioni.**  
  
(3:45)_ Tu dai un po' l'impressione di essere un minchione._  
  
(3:47) **L'abbiamo già messo in chiaro. Io sono punk rock.**  
(3:53) **Devo andare alla mia prima giornata di punizione ora. **  
  
*  
  
Mercoledì pranzo  
  
(12:07) _Servono cibo decente nei collegi? _  
  
(12:10)** Ciao anche a te. Grazie per avermi consolato durante il mio viaggio ****di detenzione****.**  
  
(12:10) _Drama queen. Dai. Cibo. Buono?_  
  
(12:13)** Non molto. A meno che non ti piaccia mangiare carte da tavolo e pasticcio di carne. **  
  
(12:14)_ Il pasticcio di carne sembra interessante. _  
  
(12:15) **Non finché non c'è più carne nel pasticcio ma solo piselli polverizzati, salsina e briciole di pane**.  
  
(12:16)_ È quello che stai mangiando ora?_  
  
(12:16) **Ora ho un succo di frutta perché non mi fido di quello che c'è nella zuppa. L'ultima volta c'era un calzino.**  
(12:16)** E non sono nemmeno stato io a mettercelo. **  
  
(12:17)_ I succhi di frutta sono punk rock?_  
  
(12:17) **Dotti di cagione.**  
  
(12:17) _WOW._  
  
(12:18) **ARGH. TELEFONO NUOVO. **FOTTITI COGLIONE.**  
  
(12:18)_ Sorprendente. L'eloquenza_.  
  
(12:18)** Immagino che il tuo pranzo sia migliore del mio, vero? **  
  
(12:19) _Pensavo di no, invece mi hai dimostrato il contrario. Ho la zuppa di zucca e una gelatina. Era questo o dei sandwich gommosi._  
  
(12:20) **Gelatina? Hai cinque anni?**  
  
(12:21)_ Non rompere. Non essere gelosina della mia gelatina._  
  
(12:21) **Non l'hai fatto**  
  
(12:22) _L'ho fatto e ora me ne vado. Divertiti in punizione stasera._  
  
  
Mercoledì pomeriggio  
  
(1:01) Stavi messaggiando a qualcuno a pranzo ma io e Pete eravamo qui davanti a te.  
(1:01) Non hai altri amici.  
  
(1:02) **Come ti permetti. Ho un'intera pletora di conoscenti che posso chiamare al posto del tuo brutto culo quando non mi caghi. **  
  
(1:03) Bugiardo.  
(1:10) Eddai, non ignorarmi adesso.  
  
(1:11) **Devo rispondere a qualcosa? **  
  
(1:11) Non fare l'idiota. Ti viene già abbastanza naturale.  
  
(1:12) **Il numero sbagliato a cui ho scritto l'altro giorno. Mi ha chiesto se il cibo in un collegio fosse buono.**  
  
(1:13) Sa che vai in un collegio? Gli hai anche dato il tuo gruppo sanguigno e l'indirizzo di casa? ?  
  
(1:13) **Zio.**  
  
(1:14) E il tuo DNA? Fa che sia il più semplice possibile per farti clonare.  
  
(1:14)** Ma di cosa stai parlando.**  
  
(1:15) È solo strano che uno sconosciuto sappia che tu viva in un collegio.  
  
(1:15) **Stai esagerando, zio. Non sa in che scuola vado. Non sa nemmeno il mio nome e io non so il suo. Merda, non sono nemmeno il ****sesso****.**  
  
(1:16) Va bene, Felpato. Solo, non farti uccidere, okay?  
(1:17) Non voglio dover seppellire il tuo corpo. Sei troppo pesante, cazzo.  
  
(1:17) **Grazie pe****r l’interesse.**  
  
*  
  
(1:15) **Hey, qual è il tuo nome? **  
  
(1:18) _Non succederà._  
  
(1:18) **Tua madre ti chiama così?**  
  
(1:19) _No, ma allo stesso tempo mi chiama Zuccottino e Tesoro, non significa che siano i miei nomi._  
  
(1:20)** Hai appena aperto una porta, Tesoro, che non avresti dovuto aprire. **  
  
(1:20) _Merda_.  
  
(1:21)** E il ****sesso****, invece? Ragazzo, ragazza, nel mezzo, entrambi, nessuno. Dai.**  
  
(1:22)_ Mi stai inserendo su InfoJob?_  
(1:23) _Okay, va bene, sono un ragazzo._  
(1:30) _È un'affermazione deludente?_  
(1:40) _Come ti pare._  
  
*  
Giovedì mattina  
  
(9:04) **Mi è stato ritirato il telefono. Scusa.**  
(9:17) **Dai, non sei arrabbiato, vero? Per cosa? **  
  
(9:30) _Stavi messaggiando in classe?_  
  
(9:34) **Ah sì, e lo sto facendo di nuovo.**  
  
(9:40) _Che spreco._  
  
(9:41)** Zitto. È solo storia, mi annoio. **  
  
(9:42) _Cosa sta spiegando?_  
  
(9:43) **Rivoluzione francese. Due palle così.**  
  
(9:46) _J'aime la Révolution française! Remet-toi au travail, connard._  
  
(9:46)** Oh mio Dio avrei dovuto sapere che eri una di quelle persone. Non ho nemmeno Google Traduttore sotto mano ma sono abbastanza sicuro che tu mi abbia appena insultato.**  
  
(9:48) _Ma figurati._

(9:50) **Scommetto che flirti in francese con tutte le ragazze. **  
  
(9:50) _Sei una ragazza?_  
  
(9:51) **No. È un'affermazione deludente? **  
(9:51) **Sul serio, che cos'era quello?**  
  
(9:52)_ Niente. Lascia stare_.  
  
(9:53) **No, davvero, eri incazzato.**  
  
(9:55) _Ho solo pensato che... avresti smesso di parlarmi se avessi saputo che non ero una ragazza. Perché ho immaginato fossi un ragazzo. E che forse _  
(9:55) _Non so. Dimentica tutto._

(9:55) **Pensavi che avrei smesso di scriverti perché non eri una ragazza e quindi non avrei voluto interagire con te perché ovviamente SONO ****UN MALATO DI SESSO ETERO?**  
  
(9:56)_ È... uno strano modo di metterla. Ma sì, qualcosa del genere. _  
(10:00) _Adesso non è il momento di visualizzare senza rispondere._  
  
(10:01) **SCUSS STI SOOO RIDEMDO TROPPP SEI UN IDIOTS ODDII **  
  
(10:01) _Grazie. Grazie mille._  
  
(10:02) **Sei un idiota. Mi piaci. Non abbastanza però per farmi ritirare il telefono di nuovo. Ti scrivo dopo, Zuccottino.**  
  
(10:02)_ T'es con._  
  
Giovedì PRANZO  
  
(12:32)** Cosa fai quando il tuo migliore amico sta facendo il cazzone ma nessun****a**** spiegazioni (inclusi diagrammi) è sufficiente a convincerlo che ****sia**** un cazzone? **  
  
(12:35) _Ricorri alla violenza fisica, suppongo. _  
  
(12:35) **Okay, te la faccio semplice. Sta facendo il cazzone riguardo una ragazza. **

(12:36)_ Il mio consiglio continua a essere quello._  
  
(12:37) **HO PROVATO. MADONNA SE CI HO PROVATO.**  
  
(12:37) _Il tuo amico e la ragazza stanno uscendo insieme? _

(12:38) **No. Lui ****viene rifiutato**** e basta.**  
  
(12:38) _Allora direi che viene punito abbastanza, no? _  
  
(12:39) **Lo penseresti, ma nel mezzo de****i rifiuti ****ci sono picchi di "MI HA GUARDATO" e "NON MI HA INSULTATO OGGI". È troppo felice di essere infelice.**  
(12:40) **Ammiro il suo ottimismo.**  
  
(12:41) _Sei g__eloso del suo essere rifiutato__?_

(12:42) **NO PERCHE' LO DOVRESTI DIRE **  
  
(12:43)_ BEH LA TUA REAZIONE ESAGERATA MI SUGGERISCE ALTRO._  
  
(12:45) **Non è gelosia. Solo fastidio forse**.  
(12:45) **E non so, è così sicuro di aver trovato "quella giusta". Anche se non l'ha mai detto ad alta voce. È un idiota, non un fesso. **  
  
(12:46) _Non ti seguo. Perché ti dà fastidio che il tuo migliore amico abbia trovato "quella giusta"?_  
  
(12:47) **Me lo farai dire, vero?**  
  
(12:47)_ ????? Sì. _  
  
(12:48) **Perché forse piacerebbe anche a me trovare "quell* giust*". E perché mi dà fastidio che lui l'abbia trovata così facilmente. Mi sento stupido.**  
  
(12:48) _Quanti anni hai?_  
  
(12:49) **Come ti permetti! Non puoi semplicemente chiedere a una signorina la sua età! L'ardore! **  
(12:53) **Okay, ho 17 anni. **  
  
(12:54) _Non sono un esperto, ma sono abbasta__nza__ sicuro che __sia__ totalmente normale non avere trovato "quell* giust*" a 17 anni. _  
  
(12:54) **Non fa meno schifo. **  
  
(12:54) _Fai semplicemente quello che fanno tutti i ragazzini alla tua età_.  
  
(12:55) **Non penso di voler chiedere****…**  
  
(12:56)_ ;-)_  
  
(12:57) **Sto chiudendo la chat ora. Stiamo raggiungendo un livello strano.**  
  
(12:57) _Ma seriamente. Non preoccuparti di non aver ancora trovato quell* giust*. Alla fine funzionerà. _  
  
(12:58)** Fino ad allora, il tuo suggerimento è scopare**.  
  
(12:59) _Anch’io ho 17 anni, non una laurea in psicologia. _  
  
(12:59) **Sì, ma non devi dividere il dormitorio con altri due ragazzi.**  
  
(1:00) _No, ma sto condividendo il luogo in cui sto dormendo con altre cinque persone._  
(1:00) _Questo è il motivo per cui hanno inventato i bagni._  
  
(1:00) **Mi assicurerò di ricordarmene. Nel frattempo, vado a lezione di chimica e cercherò di non pensare a scopare per paura che accada qualcosa di imbarazzante. Mi mancherai, Tortino di zucca.**  
  
(1:01) _Quelle due frasi non dovrebbero stare vicine._  
  
*  
  
Venerdì sera  
  
(10:54) **EHILAAAAAAAAAAAA’ VASETTO DI MIELE **  
  
(10:55) _ma cosa cavolo _  
  
(10:58) **CPME STAI AL MPMENRO**  
  
(10:59)_ se mi stai messaggiando da ubriaco non posso farcela ora _  
  
(11:01) **DAAAAI PICCOLINO**

(11:02) _voglio dormire. per favore smettila di scrivermi._  
  


(11:03)** DAI NOPN SEI DIVWRTENTE**  
(11:03) **TI STSVO PWNSANDO **  
(11:04) **VPRREI DSVVERP TSNTO SSPERE IK TUO NOME**  
(11:04)** O QUALSIASI COAA **  
(11:05) **ENTRSMBI I MIEI AMOCI PIU DO UNORA FS**  
(11:05) **ERS SOLO UNA BIRRA **  
  
(11:05) _se ti dico qualcosa mi lascerai dormire??_  
  
(11:06) **MS CHI SI METTR A DPRMIRE A QUESTORA DO VENERDI SFIGAAAAASTI**  
(11:06) **SHCERZP**  
(11:07) **SIII TO LASCII DORMIRESE MI ROSPONDI AUNA COSA**  
  
(11:07) _smetti di scrivere in maiuscolo per favore_  
  
(11:08) **vsbrne **  
(11:08)** *bwne **  
gine  
(11:08)** **va, bene**  
  
(11:09) _cosa vuoi sapere_  
  
(11:10) **sri verginr??**  
  
(11:10)_ wow sono così felice di essere sveglio per questo_  
  
(11:11) **sri staatp tu a dirmi do fsrmi i miei sentomenti **  
  
(11:11) _sì sono vergine _  
(11:12) _posso dormire ora?_  
  
(11:13) **Credo**  
(11:13) **Nel sesn****o**

(11:13) **Anhcio lo sonp sai che nn è chissacche se pwnsavi ceh lo fpsse**  
(11:14) **Tortinooo?**  
(11:15) **Fagiolino?**  
(11:16)** Buonanorre tigre**  
*  
  
Sabato mattina  
  
(7:15) _BUONGIORNO SOLE_  
(7:15) _SPERO TU ABBIA LA SUONERIA DEI MESSAGGI ACCESA_  
(7:15) _O ALMENO CHE IL TELEFONO SIA SITUATO VICINO ALLA TUA TESTA COSI’ CHE TU POSSA SENTIRE LE VIBRAZIONI DEL TELEFONO TRAPANARTI IL CERVELLO_  
  
(7:16) **perché**  
(7:16)** perché dovresti farlo**  
  
(7:17) _Non so, Reginetta della verginità. Perché qualcuno fa qualcosa?_  
  
(7:18) **per causarmi miseria? **  
  
(7:19) _Esatto._  
  
(7:20) **Aspe… Reginetta della verginità? **  
  
(7:20) _Legga sopra, Sua Maestà._  
  
(7:25) **Oh no**  
  
(7:25) _Oh sì._  
**  
****(7:26) La mia reputazione!**  
(7:26) **Ora il mondo intero sa che sono vergine! ****Non potrò mai più mostrare la mia faccia in giro!**  
  
(7:27) _Non è la mia bassa autostima a star parlando ma non credo di essere “il mondo intero”._  
  
(7:27) **Oh ma Zuccottino di miele, tu sei il mio intero mondo.**  
  
(7:27) _Devo ripeterti di nuovo che 17 e vergine non è una brutta roba?_  
  
(7:30) **Non so, mi dirai di nuovo di scopare?**  
  
(7:31) _Non riesci proprio a superarla, eh._  
  
(7:32)** Non succede tutti i giorni che uno sconosciuto ti consigli di fare sesso.**  
  
(7:33) _Beh non succede tutti i giorni che uno sconosciuto ti scriva da ubriaco e ti chieda se sei vergine._  
  
(7:35)** Touche.****  
****(7:36) Mi spiace.**  
(7:36) **Probabilmente è stato fuori contesto.**  
  
(7:37)_ “Probabilmente”_  
  
(7:37) **Okay okay mi dispiace!**  
  
(7:38) _Non mi avrebbe dato così fastidio se non stessi cercando di dormire per farmi passare un mal di testa._  
(7:38)_ Ed è per questo che ti ho svegliato così crudelmente stamattina. _  
  
(7:39) **Beh ce l’hai fatta. Ho vomitato due volte.**  
  
(7:39) _Ci sono passato._  
  
(7:40) **Quindi… come va il mal di testa stamattina?**  
  
(7:41) _Bene… grazie. Ma devo andare ora. Ti lascio alla tua dormita. _  
  
(7:42) **Ahah, grazie zio**.  
(7:42) **Ah… buona giornata. **  
  
(7:43)_ Sì, anche a te._  
  
*  
  
Domenica pomeriggio  
  
(2:43) **Dunque, il me ubriaco ha salvato il tuo numero come Tettina di zucca, e penso che dovrem****m****o cambiarlo.**  
(2:43) **Più che altro perché il mio bff Ramoso pensa sia un po’ offensivo.**  
  
(2:44) _Perché dubito che sia stato l’ubriaco te a farlo?_  
(2:44) _Forse è perché il sano te si riferisce al suo amico come “Ramoso”?_  
(2:45) _Per Giove, penso di sì!_  
  
(2:45) **Zitto, è un soprannome ****ben pensato.**  
(2:46) **E se non mi dici il tuo nome vero, darò un soprannome anche a te. Magari non Tettina di zucca.**  
  
(2:47) _Qual è il tuo soprannome allora?_  
  
(2:47) **Felpato.**  
  
(2:48) _Sei in un gruppo? È un’iniziazione?_  
  
(2:48) **Vuoi essere per sempre Tettina di zucca???**  
  
(2:49) _Beh, no… _  
  
(2:50) **Allora descriviti. Dammi qualcosa su cui possa basare il soprannome.**  
  
(2:51) _Te ne sei uscito tu con Felpato e Ramoso?_

(2:51)** Seh, e anche con Codaliscia, ma non vuoi sapere perché lo chiamiamo così.**  
(2:52) **Ora, concentrati. Descrizione. **  
  
(2:52) _Questo suona vagamente come un tentativo di sexting._  
  
(2:53) **Certo, e potrebbe anche esserlo, //Tettina di zucca//.**  
(2:53) **Sei disposto a rischiare?**  
  
(2:54) _Va bene, va bene, io, beh, mi piace leggere, infatti al momento ci sto provando, ma un idiota di nome Felpato non smette di messaggiarmi. Uhm… _  
(2:54) _E ad un tratto non so assolutamente nulla di me  
_  
(2:55) **È quello che succede di solito. Descriviti fisicamente.**  
  
(2:55) _Wow allora davvero è sexting_  
  
(2:56) **Non hai niente che io non abbia. A meno che tu davvero non abbia tettine fatte di zucca.**  
  
(2:56)_ C’è molto dare e poco ricevere qui._.  
  
(2:57) **Va bene. Capelli neri, mascella scolpita, zigomi alti, sorriso ammagliante, denti brillanti, capelli lucenti, fisico tonico, il più bel ragazzo sulla faccia della Terra**.  
  
(2:59) _Capelli castano chiaro, occhi versi, denti canini, magrolino, pelle pallida, sono in realtà un vampiro._  
  
(3:01) **Ma hai detto denti canini.**  
(3:01) **Aspe… Pelle pallida?**  
  
(3:02) _È quasi fluorescente._

(3:03) **Tipo… La luna?**  
  
(3:03) _Immagino sia una descrizione alla moda._  
  
(3:04) **Ce l’ho.**  
(3:04) **Rullo di tamburi, per favore.**  
  
(3:05)_ *rulla i tamburi, purtroppo*_  
  
(3:06) **Lunastorta!**  
  
(3:06) _Oh Cristo._  
  
(3:06)** È figo! Dai, piace anche a te!**  
(3:07) **Vero?**  
  
(3:07) _Suppongo sia meglio di Tettina di zucca._  
  
(3:09) **Benvenuto nel gruppo, Lunastorta.**  
  
(3:10) _Grazie, Felpato._


	2. Settimana 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrossire, Cavalieri in lucenti armature, calcio e malattia.  
warning: menzione di abuso (familiare), blanda nota di suicidio, ricovero e eterosessualità. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sirius - bold**  
_Remus - italics_  
James - regular  
Peter - underlined

Lunedì Mattina   
  
(9:26)** Ho realizzato una cosa.**  
  
(9:30) _Sono sicuro sia rivoluzionario._  
  
(9:31) **Mi hai cazziato per aver messaggiato in classe la settimana scorsa, ma esattamente dove sei tu in settimana la mattina???**  
  
(9:32) _Studio... Da casa._

(9:32) _Penso sia decisamente meno punk rock di un collegio._  
  
(9:32) **Non conta come messaggiare in classe dato che sei in classe 24/7?**  
  
(9:33) _Di solito sì, ma diciamo che sono in vacanza invernale._  
  
(9:34) **Non esiste una cosa del genere!**  
  
(9:34) _Vantaggi dello studiare a casa. Dovresti provarlo._  
  
(9:35) **Assolutamente no.**

(9:35) **Non lo intendo alla leggera quando dico che potrei davvero suicidarmi.**

(9:35) **Scusa, mi sono lasciato trasportare troppo.**  
  
(9:36) _È okay. Però adesso sono preoccupato per le tue vacanze estive._  
  
(9:36) **Va tutto bene, i genitori di Ramoso mi fanno stare da loro.**  
  
(9:36) _Sono ben contento dei genitori di Ramoso, allora._  
  
(9:37) **Posso dirti un segreto?**  
  
(9:38) _Mi sembra come se l'avessi già fatto, ma dimmi._  
  
(9:38) **Amo davvero il collegio.**  
  
(9:39) _Adesso dovrai ingoiare delle spille da balia e fare il bagno negli energy drink per far risalire i tuoi crediti punk._  
  
(9:40) **Solo se lo dici alla banda dei punk.**  
  
(9:41) _Allora il tuo segreto morirà con me, Felpato._

(9:41) _Non è strano che tu... Viva con centinaia di persone?_

(9:42)_ Immagino tu non abbia molta privacy? Incontrare persone nuove?_  
  
(9:43) **Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui lo amo, Lunastorta! So cosa fanno tutti quanti**  
  
(9:43) _Impiccione!_  
  
(9:44) **In più, sul serio, mi piace condividere la stanza con i miei bff. Mi piace non dover andare a casa per nove mesi consecutivi. Non ci crederesti, ma c'è molta più libertà qui. Puoi riuscire a farla franca un sacco di volte.**  
  
(9:45) _Serio? È per questo che ti sei beccato tre mesi di punizione? Non è come essere cazziato? O almeno tipo i domiciliari._  
  
(9:45)** Ah, Lunastorta, ma questo significa anche avere un'ora di qualità con la mia signora.**  
  
(9:46) _... È di nuovo la cosa con la McGranitt?_  
  
(9:47) **Non**** puoi negare il nostro amore!**  
  
(9:48)_ Ma pensavo di essere io il tuo mondo intero?_  
  
(9:49) **I tempi cambiano, Lunastorta. Al massimo, tu sei la mia amante, e la McGranitt è colei a cui non sono fedele.**  
  
(9:50) _Mi rifiuto di essere l'amante. _  
  
(9:50) **Dai, è più eccitante così!**  
  
(9:51) _Sono sicuro che se mi vedessi, realizzeresti che non sono per niente "eccitante"._  
  
(9:52) **Beh, sei tu o la signorina di sessant'anni.**

(9:53) **Quindi scelgo te.**

(9:53) **E poi - dovresti smetterla di buttarti giù. Sono sicuro che tu sia un bel giovanotto.**  
  
(9:54) _Mi sono precedentemente descritto come pelle e ossa, e il mio soprannome è attualmente basato su quanto sono pallido._  
  
(9:55)** Ad alcune persone piace, sai.**  
  
(9:55) Q_uali __persone__?! Non le ho ancora incontrate._  
  
(9:56) **Beh  
**

(9:56) **Nel** **senso**

(9:56) **Non ci siamo ancora incontrati ma**  
  
(9:57) _Per_ _favore_.  
  
(9:57) **Cosa**  
  
(9:58) _Stai davvero cercando di dire che trovi attraenti tratti come il pallore ed essere pelle e ossa?_  
  
(9:58) **Possono esserlo su alcune persone.****  
**  
(9:58) _E cosa ti fa pensare che io sia uno di loro?_  
  
(9:59)**P****erché continui ad insistere di non esserlo.**  
  
(10:00) _Devo andare, ti scrivo dopo Felpato._  
  
*  
  
(9:56) Perché hai la faccia rossa?  
  
(9:57) **Niente**  
  
(9:57) Sembra che tu sia arrossito  
  
(9:57) **Ramoooooooooso**  
  
(9:58) Stai decisamente arrossendo

(9:58) Oh mio dio stai messaggiando con lo sconosciuto???

(9:58) Pensavo avessi detto che è un ragazzo  
  
(9:59)** Lo è. Quindi? Non sto per niente arrossendo.**  
  
(9:59) Ti sto fissando proprio ora. Sei appena diventato più rosso. Quando ho menzionato lo sconosciuto.  
  
(10:00) **Senti, non rompere Ramoso. Gli ho appena cercato di dire che non e così brutto come pensa di essere, okay?**

(10:00)** E adesso se n'è andato. Come ho fatto ad offenderlo???**  
  
(10:01) Cosa gli hai detto? Per assicurargli di non essere brutto.  
  
(10:01) **Gli ho detto che in base alla descrizione che mi ha dato potrebbe essere attraente. **  
  
(10:02) Magari è una roba omofoba.  
  
(10:03) **Non mi sembra il tipo omofobo - merda è Silente****  
**  
(10:03) Ahah, coglione, ti sei fatto ritirare il telefono. Lo vedrai dopo questo messaggio. Beh, comunque il mio punto rimane.

(10:03) Sei arrossito.  
  
*  
  
Martedì Pomeriggio  
  
(3:34) **Sei omofobo?**  
  
(3:36) _Cosa_  
  
(3:36) **Non mi sei sembrato entusiasta alla prospettiva di me che ti trova ridicolmente di bell'aspetto. **  
  
(3:37) _Dovevo cadere ai tuoi piedi, Zoolander?_  
  
(3:38) **No, solo**  
(3:38) **Mi hai chiuso, zio.**  
  
(3:40) _Onestamente, dovevo davvero andare._  
  
(3:41) **Quindi non sei omofobo?**  
  
(3:41) _Posso assicurarti al 1000000% che non lo sono._  
  
(3:42) **Bene**  
(3:42) **Bene bene bene.**  
  
(3:43) _Stai dicendo bene un po' troppo._  
  
(3:43) **Non posso essere contento che i miei amici non siano omofobi?**  
(3:44) **Ho detto che amo il collegio, ma ci sono comunque un sacco di persone di merda. Un gruppo intero. Sono vili, e principal****mente**** miei parenti.**  
(3:44)** Il mio primo messaggio a te? L'allagamento? Erano loro il target. Piccola vittoria, ma hanno dovuto dormire sul campo da calcio, tipo campeggio, per una settimana. Geniale.**  
(3:45) **Quindi sì, ****la mia politica è tolleranza zero**** per i bigotti e la stupidità.**  
  
(3:45) _Questo è molto rassicurante._  
(3:46) _Uh, beh, sono contento tu sia una bella persona.__  
_(3:46)_ Mi è appena venuto in mente che potrei star messaggiando con un assassino._  
  
(3:50) **Beh, non escluderlo del tutto.****  
**(3:52)** Devo andare in punizione. Ci si sente, Lunastorta.**  
  
(3:52) _Divertiti con la tua signora, Felpato._  
  
Mercoledì MEZZOGIORNO

  
(12:03) **Pasticcio di carne oggi!**  
  
(12:04) _Uuh, c'è della carne vera?_

  
(12:04) **Sorprendentemente, sì.**

(12:05) 

(12:06) _Non sembra poi così male._  
  
(12:06) **Finché non realizzi che è della settimana scorsa.**  
  
(12:07) _...Ah, ecco la fregatura._  
  
(12:07) **Fammi vedere il tuo pranzo, allora.**  
  
(12:08) Uhm, io non... Vabbè okay.  
  
(12:09)   
  
(12:10)** Ma quella è la colazione!! Che stai facendo!**  
  
(12:11) _Ho saltato la colazione stamattina quindi la sto mangiando ora. Il toast è freddo purtroppo, e niente marmellata._  
  
(12:11) **Sembri un vecchio lamentoso.**  
(12:12) **Un vecchio lamentoso che viviseziona e organizza la sua colazione. Su un vassoio.**  
  
(12:12) _Colazione a letto._  
  
(12:13) **È mezzogiorno! E io che pensavo di essere pigro!**  
  
(12:13) _Non è pigrizia. Sono in vacanza, mi è concesso rilassarmi._  
  
(12:14)** C'è il rilassarsi e c'è il mollare tutto. Sei vestito?**  
  
(12:14) _...No._  
  
(12:15) **Chiudo il caso.**

(12:15) _Beh sto per __portare__ avanti il tuo caso, dato che cesso questa conversazione e vado a fare un pisolino._  
  
(12:16) **Sul serio?!**  
  
(12:17) _Sì. Zitto. Ho mal di testa._  
  
(12:17) **Buona notte, Lunastorta.**  
  
(12:18) _Ahah, buona notte Felpato._  
  
*  
  
(1:06) **Raga, sto per descrivervi alcuni sintomi e voi mi aiuterete a tirare fuori una diagnosi.**  
  
(1:07) Sul serio, Felpato, mi bocceranno in questa materia.  
  
(1:08) **Codaliscia, ti bocciano in tutte le materie comunque.**  
  
(1:08) Perché coglioni come te continuano a messaggiarmi in classe!  
  
(1:09) **Codaliscia, non abbiamo tempo per il tuo cinismo e battute orribili. C'è un mistero da risolvere.**  
  
(1:09) Non ha niente a che fare con chiunque tu stessi messaggiando a pranzo, vero?  
  
(1:10) **Anche il sarcasmo non è accettato in questo tribunale.**  
  
(1:11) Oddio riguarda quel tizio strano a cui continui a rispondere nonostante, tipo, tu non sappia chi sia?  
  
(1:11)** Non costringermi ad eliminarti dalla convenzione, Codaliscia.**  
  
(1:12) D'accordo, Felpato, stiamo ascoltando. Vero, Coda?  
  
(1:12) Va bene allora. Mi devi i tuoi appunti di inglese però.  
  
(1:13) **Come se non sapessi che nessuno prende appunti.****  
**(1:13) **Okay, allora, il primo sintomo che è stato portato alla luce varie volte è una bassa autostima, e frequenti mal di testa.****  
**(1:14) **Insieme a pallore, eccesso di sonno, spende molto tempo a letto.**  
  
(1:15) Non mi hai detto che ha la nostra età? Al ragazzo piace dormire probabilmente.  
  
(1:15) **Ma, ma, guarda qui:**  
  
(1:15)

  
(1:16) **Dice di studiare a casa, ma non sembra una casa, vero?**  
  
(1:16) Ugh, ho odiato mangiare quella merda in ospedale quando mi hanno operato di appendicite. Vi ricordate raga?  
  
(1:16) **Ha anche detto che condivide il 'luogo in cui dorme' con altre cinque persone.**  
  
(1:17) Capisco di cosa stai parlando.  
  
(1:17) **E POI, ha saltato la colazione, non l'ha finita e ha fatto un sonnellino.**  
  
(1:18) Quindi... È malato.  
  
(1:18) **Grazie Sherlock, ma di cosa?**  
  
(1:19) Non siamo medici Felpato, non possiamo concludere /cosa/ abbia, solo che sia qualcosa.  
  
(1:19)Perché non gli chiedi direttamente, siete bff ormai  
  
(1:20) **Quello è essere insensibili, Codaliscia.**  
  
(1:20)’ Saresti diretto! 'Ciao, scusa ma non ho potuto non notare che nella foto che mi hai mandato c'era cibo da ospedale. Come mai?'  
  
(1:21) **Sembra una persona riservata. Non voglio spaventarlo.**  
  
(1:21) Devo dare ragione a Codaliscia stavolta. Chiedigli, se rifiuta di rispondere, vai avanti. Non è un tuo problema, Sirius.  
(1:22) Sto vedendo il tuo broncio. So cosa stai pensando.  
  
(1:22) Non puoi aspettarti di salvarlo, Felpato. È in ospedale. Sta ricevendo l'aiuto necessario.  
  
(1:23) **Piccola rassicurazione. I medici possono fare solo un po'.****  
**  
(1:23) Così come amici che non si sono mai visti. Sono sicuro che il tuo continuare a scrivergli gli abbia rallegrato le giornate.  
  
(1:24) Almeno uno di noi.  
  
(1:24) CaZZO  
  
(1:24)** AHAHAH CODALISCIA**  
  
(1:24) NON È MAI STATO IL PIU DISCRETO FRA NOI  
  
(1:25) **STAVO ASPETTANDO CHI SAREBBE STATO BECCATO PER PRIMO **  
  
(1:25) Se continui a messaggiare Pettigrew, sarai il prossimo a cui verrà confiscato il telefono, Black.  
  
(1:25) **... Sì, professoressa McGranitt.**  
  
(1:26) Risposta sbagliata. Porta il tuo telefono alla cattedra.  
(1:26) E di' a Potter di smettere di ridere o prenderà una punizione.

*  
  
Giovedì Mattina  
  
(10:12) **Ciao, scusa ma non ho potuto non notare che nella foto che mi hai mandato c'era cibo da ospedale. Come mai?**  
  
(10:12) _È... insensibile._  
  
(10:13) **Cazzo, lo sapevo, però **  
  
(10:15) _Però?__  
_  
(10:16) **Non so. Domanda stupida, ma stai bene Lunastorta?**  
  
(10:17) _Ho giorni buoni e giorni cattivi.__  
_  
(10:17) **Com'è oggi?**  
  
(10:18)_ Non benissimo ma... Nemmeno schifo._  
  
(10:19) **Come mai non me lo hai detto prima?**  
  
(10:19)_ "Ciao sconosciuto, ho una malattia cronica"_  
  
(10:20) **"Ciao sconosciuto, arrivo da una famiglia abusiva"**  
  
(10:20) _È stata una tua decisione di condividerlo, Felpato. Ascolta, non ho mai parlato a nessuno che ho conosciuto nell'immediato della mia malattia. Quindi era bello avere qualcuno che non avrebbe pensato che sarei morto a metà della conversazione.__  
_  
(10:21) **Oddio potrebbe succedere davvero? Perché sarebbe traumatico, di sicuro.**  
  
(10:22) _No, Felpato, non potrebbe succedere. Senza offesa, ma se fossi sul letto di morte non ti scriverei del mio pasto.__  
_  
(10:23) **Nah, lo posteresti su Instagram.**  
  
(10:23) _Descrizione: questo pasto è così orribile che mi sta uccidendo._  
  
(10:24) **oddio non dovrei STAR RIDENDO AHAHAH**  
(10:24) **Ehm. Andrò a Hell's Kitchen.**  
  
(10:25) _CRISTO NO NON AVREI DOVUTO APRIRE QUESTA PORTA_  
(10:26) _Ehy, cosa ti dice che andrò all'inferno?_  
  
(10:26) **Hai usato il nome del Signore in vano.**  
  
(10:27)_ La tua famiglia... Fissati con la religione?_  
  
(10:27)** In realtà sì, ma stavo solo facendo il cazzone.**  
  
(10:28). _Ah, capito._  
  
(10:30) **Ehy, Lunastorta?**  
  
(10:30) _Sì?_  
  
(10:31) **Siamo okay?**  
  
(10:31) _Sì, Felpato._  
  
(10:31) **Siamo okay.**  
  
*  
  
(11:00) Aggiornamenti, dottor Felpato?  
  
(11:03) **Niente di concreto. Cronico, comunque. Ho chiesto e mi ha più o meno detto qualcosa. Ha ammesso che sta in ospedale, detto che non voleva essere definito per quello. Niente di più.**  
  
(11:04) Onesto. Hai utilizzato il metodo di Codaliscia?  
  
(11:04) **Sì, e ucciderò il piccolo ratto perché avevo ragione.**  
  
(11:05) Hai sempre ragione, Felpato.  
  
(11:05) **Cazzo sì.**  
  
(11:06) Sei quasi un genio... Così furbo e intelligente...  
  
(11:06) **Sono d'accordo ma sarò cauto qui...**  
  
(11:07) Puoi aiutarmi con i compiti di trigonometria? Mi sono distratto mentre stava parlando e adesso non so cosa sto facendo.  
  
(11:07)** Lo sai che succede questo quando ti siedi dietro Lily.**  
  
(11:08) Non sono stato abbastanza forte oggi.  
  
(11:09) **Va bene. Paghi tu le birre questa settimana.**  
  
(11:10) D'ACCORDO ADESSO PORTA IL TUO CULO QUI  
  
*  
  
(11:11) Ehy mentre fai i compiti di Ramoso fai anche i miei  
  
(11:12) **No, i tuoi metodi nel trattare argomenti delicati fa schifo.**  
  
(11:12) Sappiamo tutti che nessuno dovrebbe ascoltare i miei consigli.  
(11:13) Ma... Ti ha fatto ottenere una risposta, vero?  
(11:14) Eeeehhhh Felpato?  
  
(11:15) **Va bene. Paghi tu le birre sta settimana però. E devi stare abbastanza sveglio per essere divertente.**  
  
(11:15) OKAY VIENI QUI ADESSO  
  
*  
  
Venerdì Pomeriggio  
  
(2:23) _È un venerdì._  
  
(2:23) **Grazie per avermelo detto. Informerò le autorità.**  
  
(2:24) _Dovrei prepararmi a te ubriaco di nuovo?_  
  
(2:25) **Oh eddai. Succede una volta e adesso è un'abitudine?**  
  
(2:25) _Mi stavo solo chiedendo se dovessi prepararmi per le inevitabili 20 domande. _  
  
(2:26) **Ho gia scoperto le parti importanti.**  
  
(2:26)_ Verginità e stato di salute?__  
_  
(2:27) **Precisamente. Hai aspettative basse, riuscirai a resistere alla mia bravura?**  
  
(2:27)_Piano tigre, mi sembra di ricordare che le tue aspettative incontrino le mie.__  
_  
(2:28) **È anche meglio; nessuno dei due avrà idea di cosa stia succedendo, quindi a chi farà male?**  
  
(2:28) _Non so come dirtelo, ma due ragazzi insieme che non hanno idea di cosa fare farà PARECCHIO male._  
  
(2:28) **Un pizzico di saliva risolverà tutto.**  
  
(2:29) _Oh wow. Sono sul serio preoccupato per i tuoi futuri partner ora._  
  
(2:30) **Tranquillo, Lunastorta, la scuola ha dei libretti illustrativi qui così non devono per forza insegnarci qualcosa sul sesso.**  
  
(2:30) _Libretti?? È tutto qui???_  
  
(2:31) **C'è anche una ciotola piena di preservativi, ma è in segreteria, quindi se ne prendi uno una dozzina di docenti e i genitori lo sapranno.**  
  
(2:31)_ Questo non mi fa spaventare di meno per i tuoi partner._  
(2:31) _Nessuna lezione sulla salute?_  
  
(2:32) **Wow, sei davvero preoccupato eh?**  
  
(2:32)_ Mi sembra solo giusto che se io ho dovuto avere una chiacchierata di sesso (estensiva) con mia madre, voi potete avere una cavolo di lezione sulla salute.__  
_  
(2:24) **C'erano dei diagrammi?**  
  
(2:24) _Sì_.  
(2:24) _Abbiamo anche avuto la presenza speciale di un medico. Ha portato dei manichini._  
  
(2:25) **MANICHINI?? PENSO CHE QUELLI AVREBBE DOVUTO LASCIARLI A CASA.**  
  
(2:25) _ODDIO NO IL MIO MEDICO NON HA PORTATO UNA BAMBOLA GONFIABILE NON ERA QUELLO CHE INTENDEVO__  
_  
(2:26) **TROPPO TARDI LO STO VEDENDO**  
  
(2:26) _CRISTO INTENDEVO TIPO I MODELLINI DEI GENITALI. CON LE TARGHETTE TIPO. ODDIO._  
  
(2:27) **HAI SCAVATO UNA FOSSA LUNASTORTA**  
  
(2:27) _TORNANDO AL MIO PUNTO PRECEDENTE verrò bombardato di messaggi_  
  
(2:28) **Certo che no, Lunastorta. Ti lascerò dormire.**  
  
(2:28) _Grazie, Felpato. Buona notte._  
  
*  
  
Sabato Mattina  
  
(1:13) **LUNASTOOOOORTAAAAAA**  
  
(1:15) _no_  
  
(1:15) **OkAYciAo**

Sabato Mezzogiorno

  
(12:08)_ Mi hai mentito._  
  
(12:09) **Tecnicamente non era più venerdì, quindi ho mantenuto l'accordo fino alla fine.****  
**  
(12:10) _Comunque mi hai svegliato a un'ora irreligiosa._  
  
(12:11)**Scusa. Come posso farmi perdonare?****  
**  
(12:12)_ Voglio dormire ora. Pretendo una storia della buonanotte._  
(12:12)_ Questo dovrebbe essere interessante...__  
_  
(12:13) **Ok, okay.**  
(12:14)**C'era una volta il più bel ragazzo dell'universo... Con i capelli più gloriosi...****  
**  
(12:14) _Questo personaggio per caso si chiama Felpato?__  
_  
(12:14) **NIENTE INTERRUZIONI**  
(12:15)** Ma sì. Il suo nome capita essere proprio Felpato.**  
  
(12:15) _Sono un sensitivo._  
  
(12:16) **La chiamano così la tua malattia?****  
**  
(12:16) _S__i__mpatico._  
(12:16) _Vai avanti._  
  
(12:17) **Sì, grazie.**  
(12:18) **Il**** più bel ragazzo con i capelli più gloriosi, nome essere Felpato, si ritrovò davanti a un castello solitario e raccapricciante.**  
(12:20) **Mentre stava per attraversare il ponte levatoio, un'orrenda e paurosa creatura gli sbarrò la strada.**  
(12:21) **Chiamiamolo Ramoso.**  
(12:22) **Ramoso aveva dei peli più grotteschi che esplodevano dalle sue tempie come corna, e che si impigliavano sull'arco del ponte levatoio, creando profondi avvallamenti nel mattone.**  
  
(12:23)_Effettivamente sei bravo.__  
_  
(12:23)** Lo so. Zitto.**  
(12:25) **Il semidio Felpato, che era anche un cavaliere, si approcciò alla creatura con sicurezza.**  
(12:26)** “Mostro,” lo chiamò “Che cosa stai facendo qui?”**  
(12:27) **“Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa, coglione” risposa la creatura delinquente.**  
(12:28) **Ma Felpato era imperturbabile. “Sono qui per salvare il buon principe dalle tue diaboliche grinfie!”**  
  
(12:29) _Ti prego dimmi che non sono il principe._  
  
(12:30) **Non lo sei.**  
  
(12:30) _Grazie a Dio._  
  
(12:32 **“Dovrai uccidermi prima!” ringhiò Ramoso, caricando il cavaliere con le corna in fronte, sperando di impalare la sua vittima. **  
(12:33) **Ma Felpato era troppo veloce, e dopo aver schivato l'attacco, al fianco di Ramoso, sguainò la sua spada, incastonata con oro e diamanti, e la conficcò nella sua cassa toracica e trapassando il cuore.**  
(12:34) **Morì.**  
  
(12:35) _Ma così è anticlimatico.__  
_  
(12:36) **I SUOI LAMENTI DI MORTE POTEVANO ESSERE UDITI PER TUTTA LA VALLE, FACENDO GHIACCIARE IL SANGUE A TUTTI I CITTADINI. LA BESTIA SI ROVESCIÒ A TERRA, TOCCANDOSI IL PETTO SANGUINANTE, ULULANDO PIETÀ AL CAVALIERE E PER SUA MADRE. “SOLO TU ERI DEGNO DI UCCIDERMI. ORA PUOI PROCEDERE VERSO IL PRINCIPE.”**  
  
(12:37). _Cazzone._  
  
(12:38) **Il coraggioso Felpato passò oltre il corpo della bestia, procedendo sul ponte levatoio ed entrando nel cortile del castello. Lì trovò il principe.**  
  
(12:39) _Così, a caso, nel cortile?__  
_  
(12:39) **Lunastorta sono ancora sbronzo, è il meglio che posso fare.**  
  
(12:40)._ Okay, okay, continua._  
  
(12:41) **Il principe guardò il cavaliere, stupito dalle sue gesta eroiche, e aprì le sue braccia per accoglierlo. “L'uomo più coraggioso che conosca” sorrise “Felpato, vieni da me. Devo ringraziarti per avermi salvato dalla bestia. Vieni più vicino, così posso vedere il tuo viso ”**  
(12:42)**Felpato, un po' inquietato, si avvicinò al principe, chiedendogli “E qual è il suo nome, Sua Maestà?”**  
(12:45)** “Il mio nome è Codaliscia. Più vicino, figliolo, così posso toccare i tuoi capelli.”**  
(12:46) **A questo punto Felpato era a disagio, così si fermò. “Nah, non penso che lo farò ” disse a Codaliscia “Ho cambiato idea. Ci vediamo.”**  
(12:47) **M****a**** Codaliscia non era contento. “NO DEVI TORNARE INDIETRO IMMEDIATAMENTE” urlò, ma quando Felpato si girò, Codaliscia si era trasformato in un grigio ratto gigante, i suoi denti appuntiti come aghi e i suoi occhi gialli e pungenti.**  
  
(12:48) _Crudele._  
  
(12:49 **Shhhh**  
(12:50) **Codaliscia il ratto si scagliò su di lui, e riuscì a catturare Felpato con i suoi artigli malefici. Tentò di mordergli il collo, ma in quel momento del sangue rosso e denso cominciò a sgorgare dalpe sue fauci, infradiciando Felpato nel mentre. Fu fottutamente schifoso.**  
(12:52) **Una volta che Felpato riuscì a levarsi la grossa e grassa creatura di dosso, davanti ai suoi occhi c'era il suo galante eroe, indossando una brillante armatura argentata. La sua pelle era pallida ed era magrolino, con occhi verde smeraldo ed era un cazzo di super gnocco.**  
  
(12:53) _Gesù Cristo_  
  
(12:54) **Una goccia di sudore scivolò lungo il suo sopracciglio, e gli tese il braccio dicendo “Vieni amico, ora sei al sicuro. Dobbiamo correre verso il tramonto e vivere per sempre felici e contenti.”**  
(12:55) **Così Felpato prese la mano di Lunastorta, ed entrambi corsero nel tramonto e vissero per sempre felici e contenti. Fine.**  
(12:56) **Ti è piaciuta?**  
  
(12:57)_ Mi ha intrattenuto di sicuro._  
  
(12:58) **Assonnato?**  
  
(12:59) _Oh sì. Ma c'è un bambino che urla qui. Ecco come sarebbe un rapimento._  
  
(1:00) **Ricorda che anche tu una volta sei stato un bambino.****  
**  
(1:02) _Tu sei ancora un bambino che urla._  
(1:02) _Proverò comunque a fare un pisolino._  
(1:03) _Grazie per la storia, Felpato. Hai davvero un talento per lo storytelling._  
  
(1:04) **Grazie Lunastorta.**  
(1:05) **(non dirlo alla punk gang)**  
  
*  
  
Domenica Pomeriggio  
  
(3:22) **Ti piace il calcio, Lunastorta?**  
  
(3:23) _Mi piace guardare. Non ho mai giocato però, mai potuto._  
(3:23) _Tu giochi?_  
  
(3:23) S**ì, abbiamo una partita oggi. Forza Lions.**  
  
(3:24) _Devi indossare i pantaloncini corti?_  
  
(3:25) **... sì....**  
  
(3:25) _E i calzettoni al ginocchio?_  
  
(3:25) **Dove vuoi andare a parare?**  
  
(3:26) _Mi sto solo costruendo un'immagine nella testa._  
  
(3:26) **Pervertito.**  
(3:26) **Se aiuta, ho le gambe più armoniose della squadra.****  
**  
(3:27) _Non lo metto in dubbio, __Campione._  
  
(3:28) **Devo entrare in campo. Ci sentiamo dopo Lunastorta.****  
**  
(3:28) _Buona fortuna Felpato._  
(3:28) _Forza Lions._  
  
*  
  
(7:56) **ABBIAMO VINTO LO SAPEVO CHE CE L'AVREMMO FATTA PERCHÉ RAMOSO È UN CAPITANO BRAVISSIMO MA ABBIAMO VINTOOOOOOO**  
  
(7:57) _CONGRATULAZIONI_  
  
(7:58) **MA POTREI ESSERMI STORTO UNA CAVIGLIA**  
  
(7:59)_ Oh, Felpato, che hai combinato?_  
  
(8:00) **Potrei aver tentato di intercettare la palla e invece sono inciampato su qualcuno che si è portato via il mio piede.****  
**  
(8:00)_ Ahia, Felpato._  
  
(8:01) **Okay, se devo essere 100% onesto**  
  
(8:01) **Non stavo puntando alla palla.**  
  
(8:02) _Hai fatto lo sgambetto a qualcuno di proposito?_  
  
(8:02) **... sì.****  
**  
(8:03) _Quindi, te lo sei un po' meritato._  
  
(8:03) **Adesso lo dici Lunastorta... Ma se lo conoscessi...**  
  
(8:04) _Si è fatto male?_  
  
(8:05) **SI È SPIACCICATO LA FACCIA SUL TERRENO E IL SUO NASO È ESPLOSO DI SANGUE **  
  
(8:05)_ Mi sembri troppo eccitato.__  
_  
(8:05) **È STATO FICHISSIMO **  
  
(8:06) _Psicopatico!_  
  
(8:07) **Ascolta, ha dato una gomitata a Codaliscia nelle costole e l'ha spinto a terra, e l'arbitro non l'ha nemmeno fischiato. La palla stava dall'altra parte del campo**  
(8:07) **Potrei essermi arrabbiato un pochino.**  
  
(8:08) _Codaliscia sta bene?__  
_  
(8:09) **Oh sisì sta bene. Non ha una caviglia storta o cose così.****  
**  
(8:09) _D'accordo. Stai bene, Felpato?_  
  
(8:10) **Ah, t'appò. Sono circondato da ragazze che cercano di darmi da mangiare qualche merda e farmi massaggi.**  
  
(8:11) _Oddio. Non te ne stai approfittando, vero?_  
  
(8:11) **Col cazzo. In realtà vorrei tipo che se ne vadano, ma non lo fanno**  
(8:11) **UNA DI LORO MI HA MESSO LE MANI NEI CAPELLI QUESTA COSA DEVE SMETTERE ORA**  
  
(8:12) _Sei un po' sensibile, eh?_  
  
(8:12) **NESSUNO TOCCA I MIEI CAPELLI.**  
  
(8:13) _Hai appena finito una partita di calcio, quanto possono essere belli?_  
  
(8:14) **MAGISTRALMENTE ARRUFFATI. MA ORA È STATO ROVINATO. **  
(8:14) **NON POSSO NEMMENO ALZARMI E SCAPPARE.**  
  
(8:15) _Solo i buoni muoiono giovani.__  
_  
(8:15) **NON AIUTI**  
(8:15) **MANDA RINFORZI**  
  
(8:16) _Dov'è Ramoso? O la tua donzella in difficoltà Codaliscia?__  
_  
(8:16) **BUONA IDEA LUNASTORTA****  
**  
*  
  
(8:16) **CODALISCIA.**  
(8:17) **CODALISCIA???**  
(8:18) **COSA PUOI STAR FACENDO DI PIÙ IMPORTANTE DI RISPONDERMI **  
(8:19) **HO QUASI UCCISO UN UOMO PER TE**  
(8:19) **FANCULO PETER****  
**  
*  
  
(8:18)**RAMOSO DOVE SEI HO BISOGNO DEL TUO AIUTO IMMEDIATO NELLA SALA COMUNE**  
  
(8:18) non ora sono con Lily!!!!!!  
  
(8:19) **COSA**  
  
(8:19) **TI HA RINCHIUSO IN UNA CANTINA DELLE TORTURE**  
  
(8:19) nono Felpato penso stia per succedere merda devo andare!!!!!  
  
(8:19) **COSA**  
  
*  
  
(8:20) **ALLARME ROSSO CODALISCIA È SPERDUTO**  
(8:20) **E PENSO CHE RAMOSO FINALMENTE SIA CON "QUELLA GIUSTA"**  
  
(8:21) _Aw buon per lui_  
  
(8:21) **MA DOVEVA SUCCEDERE PROPRIO QUANDO HO BISOGNO DI RINFORZI???**  
(8:21) **Nemmeno mi piace l'uva.**  
  
(8:22) _Ti stanno davvero dando l'uva? Ti stanno anche facendo aria?__  
_  
(8:22) **No ma mi stanno mettendo del ghiaccio sulla caviglia ora**  
(8:22) **OH GRAZIE A DIO LA MCGRANITT****  
**  
(8:23) _La signora è arrivata a reclamare il suo uomo.__  
_  
(8:30) **PENSA CHE QUESTA SIA STATA UNA MIA IDEA**  
(8:30) **SEMBRO COSÌ DEPRAVATO?****  
**  
(8:31)_ Onestamente?_  
  
(8:32) **No, zitto. Okay, se ne sono andate.**  
(8:32) **Tutto solo soletto mentre gli altri stanno festeggiando.****  
**  
(8:33) _Dettaglio minore però...__  
_  
(8:33) **Cosa?**  
  
(8:33)_ Tu che diventi l'oggetto di un gruppo di ragazze.__  
_  
(8:34) **È solo che non mi piace averle nel mio spazio personale.**  
(8:34) **Specialmente nei miei capelli.**  
  
(8:35) _Ahah okay._  
  
(8:36)** OH LA GENTE ALLA FESTA STA BEVENDO GLI SHOT DALLA MIA GAMBA **  
  
(8:36) _Che cosa_  
(8:37) _No, non voglio saperlo. Divertiti Felpato. _  
  
(8:38) **GRAZIE PER IL SUPPORTO BUONA NOTTE LUNASTORTA**  
  



	3. Settimana 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La questione di Frank, bagagli, nomi da stripper e una chiamata telefonica.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sirius - bold.**  
_Remus - italics._  
James- regolare.  
Peter - sottolineato.  
_ **Alice - tutto.**_

Lunedì mattina

(9:12) ****È un lunedì mattina e ho un mal di testa che mi sta uccidendo.****

(9:13) _Errore tuo, Gamba da shottino._

(9:13) ****Lo sooooo, lo soooooo, non girare il coltello.****

****(9:14)****Nuove notizie: Ramoso si sta frequentando con “quella giusta”.****

(9:14) _Come ti fa sentire questo?_

(9:15)****Wow, le persone lo dicono davvero?****

(9:15)_ I__l mio psicologo lo dice e devo trattenermi dal ridere ogni volta._

(9:16)**** … ********vai da uno psicologo?****

(9:16)_La maggior parte degli adolescenti con una malattia cronica ci va. Niente di che._

(9:16)****Okay, allora.****

(9:17) ****Beh sì, sono super felice per lui. Sta sorridendo da dodici ore consecutive. Sembra doloroso.****

****(9:17) ****L’unico lato negativo è che non smette mai di parlare di lei, e questa volta ha dei fatti solidi su cui basare la sua stupida, estrosa ********prosa sui capelli di lei. O qualsiasi altra cosa.****

(9:18)_È adorabile._

(9:19) ****No.****

(9:19) _Okay, okay. Ti senti sostituito per caso?_

(9:20) ****Assolutamente no. Lunastorta, posso assicurarti che non c’è alcun tipo di risentimento riguardo questa situazione e non vedo l’ora che arrivi il giorno in cui sarò il testimone di nozze. Più che altro perché avrò l’onore di scrivere un discorso imbarazzante.****

(9:21) _“__Cari amici, siamo qui oggi riuniti per celebrare l’unione di queste due persone, e ora vi racconterò di quella volta in cui Ramoso ha fatto qualcosa di estremamente imbarazzante.”_

(9:22) ****“********Ricordo la prima volta che Ramoso ci ha detto di aver baciato la sua ora sposa, e come abbia descritto che fosse come baciare fuochi d’artificio. Che coglione pretenzioso.”****

(9:23) _Ma vero?_

(9:23) ****Eh già. Ho utilizzato tutte le buone maniere che mi sono rimaste di quest'anno.****

(9:24) _Non gli credi?_

(9:24) ****Forse. Immagino sia la cosa da “quella giusta”.****

(9:25) _Hai mai baciato qualcuno?_

(9:26) ****Un paio di ragazze. È stato carino, ma niente fuochi d’artificio.  
****(9:27) ****E tu?****

(9:27) _Sì._

(9:28) ****Com’è andata?****

(9:29) _È stato carino sul momento, ma ora pensarci mi fa stare un po’ male._

(9:30) _È con qualcun altro ora._

(9:30) ****Oh merda. Lunastorta, scusami.****

(9:31) _No tranquillo, è okay. Non è che mi piacesse particolarmente o altro, diciamo che le circostanze sono state…_

(9:32) _Beh, mi ha un po’ usato._

(9:32) _Probabilmente è più di quanto volessi sapere._

(9:33) ****Vedi ancora questa persona?****

(9:34) _Ahah, sì, è qui proprio adesso. In questa ala dell’ospedale.  
_

(9:34) _Gli sono ancora amico, e ho un legame molto stretto con la persona con cui sta, quindi mi sta bene, davvero. Però pensarci non è una buona idea.  
_

(9:35) _Onestamente, non è tutta questa tragedia. Mi sa che l’ho fatta sembrare peggio di quanto sia._

(9:36) ****Come si chiama?****

(9:39) _Ehm… Frank._

(9:40) ****Hai baciato un ragazzo  
****

(9:40) ****Che ha il nome di un vecchio?****

(9:41) _Il suo cognome fa ancora più ridere, ma non credo dovrei dirtelo._

(9:41) ****Cazzo, sento un’occasione mancata.****

(9:42) _Decisamente._

(9:43) ****Tutte le opportunità di stalking… e ********i pestaggi che si potevano organizzare...****

(9:43) _Felpato_

(9:44) **Ehi******, sto solo dicendo. L’offerta è valida.****

(9:45) _Credo che lo prenderò come un simbolo di buona amicizia._

(9:46) ****Ci puoi scommettere. Nessuno ********si prende gioco di Lunastorta.****

(9:47) _In questo caso, allora vieni a picchiare l’infermiere per me. Non mi lascia andare fuori._

(9:47) ****Arrampicati dalla finestra.****

(9:48) _Wow, Felpato, sei un genio._

(9:49) ****Va bene, allora la prossima volta che prova a, non so, iniettarti qualcosa, prendi l********a siringa******** dalla sua mano e ficcagliel********a******** nel collo. Così potrai correre verso la tua libertà.****

(9:50) _Forse dovrei riconsiderare il fatto che st__ia__ messaggiando con un assassino._

(9:51) ****Probabile. Sto per uccidere Ramoso. Si stanno tenendo le mani ****_****in classe****_****.****

(9:51)_Trova un__a siringa__. Conficcal__a__ nel tuo stesso collo._

(9:52) ****Una penna andrà bene?****

(9:53) _Solo se lo fai con forza._

(9:55) ****Ho tirato loro una pall********ina******** di carta e ora Ramoso mi ucciderà con le sue mani.****

(9:56) _Testimonierò al processo. Non meritavi di morire in maniera così crudele._

(10:00) ****Che succede da te?****

(10:01) _Uhm… niente di interessante. Stanno quasi tutti dormendo.  
_

(10:02) _Ah, i miei genitori sono arrivati. Mi hanno portato una torta. Grazie a __d__io._

(10:02) ****Ti lascio alla torta, allora.****

(10:03) _Ci sentiamo dopo, Felpato. Cerca di non uccidere Ramoso._

(10:03) ****Non faccio promesse.****

*

(9:56) Che cazzo vuoi Felpato

(9:57) ****TENERSI PER MANO IN CLASSE!!****

(9:57) Oh eddai lasciamelo fare.

(9:58) ****Continuerai a dirmi che i suoi capelli profumano come fiori di ciliegio e che la sua voce è fatta da rugiada e roba del genere??****

(9:59) No, ascolta, mi spiace se continuo a ripetermi… non lo faccio apposta.

(10:00) ****Nah, tranquillo. Ti sto solo pigliando per il culo.****

(10:00) ****Davvero, sei un’ispirazione per tutti n********oi********.****

(10:01) In che senso?

(10:02) ****Se ti lamenti ********e struggi ********abbastanza da non gettare la spugna, qualcosa può succedere.****

(10:03) Oh, ma stai zitto. Lo sai, anche tu lo stai facendo un po’.

(10:04) ****Cosa?****

(10:05) Lamentarti e struggerti

(10:05) ****Riguardo cosa?****

(10:06) Direi più “chi”

(10:06) ****“““““““““********Chi?”””””””””****

(10:06) Quello sconosciuto con cui messaggi.

(10:07) ****Lunastorta?****

(10:07) OH MIO DIO GLI HAI DATO UN SOPRANNOME

(10:08) ****BEH DOVEVO CHIAMARLO IN QUALCHE MANIERA****

(10:08) CHE FINE HA FATTO TETTINA DI ZUCCA???

(10:09) ****È STATA COLPA TUA SE HO DOVUTO CAMBIARLO****

(10:09) Wow. Tutto ciò è super strano o super romantico.

(10:10) ****Ti ucciderò.****

*

Lunedì sera

(8:34) _Non ti ho più chiesto – come sta la tua caviglia?_

(8:35) ****Oh, Lunastorta, allora ti interesso!  
****

(8:35)****T’appò. Ho le stampelle e posso picchiare la gente. Specialmente Codaliscia, il cretino ingrato.****

(8:36) _Non ti sta corteggiando per le tue gesta eroiche?_

(8:36) ****No! Non mi sta corteggiando! Dovrebbe essere lui quello che mi ********serve l’********uva.****

(8:37) I_l tuo servitore personale. Anch’io ne ho uno. Premo un bottone e arriva correndo. L’unica cosa che voglio è che apra la finestra._

(8:38) ****Questo è un crudele abuso di potere. Lo amo.  
****

(8:38) ****Come stanno i tuoi genitori?****

(8:39) _Ah, bene. Abbiamo avuto un incontro con il medico oggi e dice che posso andare a casa mercoledì. Le vacanze invernali sono finite._

(8:39) ****Tutte le belle cose hanno una fine.  
****

(8:40) ****Sono contento però che, beh, tu stia meglio.****

(8:40) _Grazie, Felpato.  
_

(8:40) _Devo andare. Il mio servitore dice che se non dormo abbastanza devo stare qui di più. Sembra una minaccia._

(8:41) ****Un giorno picchierò quel tuo servitore. Buona notte, Lunastorta.****

(8:41) _Buona notte, Felpato._

*

Martedì mattina

(11:12) _Ti sembra mai che tu abbia più cose di quando sei arrivato, quando fai i bagagli per andare a casa?  
_

(11:12) _Anche se la metà dei tuoi calzini è scomparsa?_

(11:13) ****Oh sì. ********E******** guadagno anche, tipo, tre cravatte in più.****

(11:14) _Aspetta, devi indossare un’uniforme?_

(11:14) ****Certo. Collegio, Lunastorta, è roba da fichetti.****

(11:15) _Ma dai. Wow. Avete anche le case?_

(11:15) **…******Forza Lions.****

(11:15) _Mi stai prendendo in giro. Fate le competizioni all’interno della scuola? Fra le case?_

(11:16) ****Sì, e la casa che vince sulle altre ha la possibilità di giocare contro le altre scuole. Noi Lions siamo al primo posto.****

(11:16)_ I collegi sono incredibili. _

(11:17) ****Devi indossare la vestaglia tutto il tempo?****

(11:17) _No, perché non ci conformiamo agli stereotipi. Vanno solo a chi subisce interventi ecc.  
_

(11:18) _Però indossiamo davvero i braccialetti._

(11:19) ****Aspe, tipo quelli di plastica che mettono ai neonati?****

(11:19) _Sì, Felpato, come con i neonati. Perché sono in ospedale._

(11:21) ****Beh come stanno andando i bagagli?****

(11:21) _Malissimo. Non stai mai zitto._

(11:22) ****Hai iniziato tu.****

(11:22) _NON HO MAI AVUTO CALZINI ROSA DI CHI SONO QUESTI_

(11:23) ****AHAH UNA VOLTA SONO FINITO CON I BOXER DI CODALISCIA. È STATO ORRIBILE.****

(11:24) _Oh mio __d__io sono di Alice. Hanno sopra i cuoricini. Non so se debba restituirglieli o..._

(11:25) ****Io gli lancia********i******** i boxer in testa. Prova quello.****

(11:26) _Sta dormendo, se lo facessi mi ucciderebbe. Glieli infilerò nella borsa, facendo finta di non essere mai stato qui._

(11:27) ****Chi è Alice, comunque?****

(11:28) _La mia amica, oltre a Frank, immagino. Mi piace di più, per__ò__._

(11:28) _È quella che esce con Frank._

(11:29) ****Parlando di tirar giù gli stereotipi. Lunastorta, li stai uccidendo.****

(11:29) _Cosa?_

(11:30) ****Migliore amico della tipa che ti ha rubato il ragazzo.****

(11:31) _Oh mio DIO NO.  
_

(11:31) _solo  
_

(11:31) _nooooooooooo_

(11:32) ****È che non mi parli mai dei tuoi amici. Tu praticamente sai vita, morte e miracoli di Ramoso e Codaliscia.****

(11:34) _Non c’è molto da dire, sul serio. C’è davvero poco misfatto che tre adolescenti ammalati possono compiere senza morire.  
_

(11:34) _Non possiamo decisamente allagare un piano dell’ospedale._

(11:35) ****Potete provare, però, ed essere rinchiusi in prigione. Anche se è molto poco etico.****

(11:36) _Esattamente.  
_

(11:37) _Ah, si è svegliata e ha guardato nella borsa.  
_

(11:38) _AHAH “dove cazzo sono stati per tutto questo tempo, li ho cercati ovunque!”_

(11:39) ****Non dire o fare nulla.****

(11:40) _Io - “Oh, che strano.”  
_

(11:40) _Alice - “SEI STATO __TU __DI’ LA VERITA’”  
_

(11:41) _Ha addirittura usato il mio nome intero.  
_

(11:41) _“__PERCHÈ STAI RIDENDO. CON CHI CAZZO STAI MESSAGGIANDO”_

(11:42) ****Annullare la missione, sa troppo!!****

(11:42) _STA ARRIVANDO ADDIO FELPATO_

(11:42) ****Farò un elogio funebre molto sentito. Buona fortuna, Lunastorta.****

*

Martedì sera

(7:08) ****Com’è andato l’attacco?****

(7:09) _Mi ha fatto il solletico e ho fatto un suono orribile con cui lei mi prenderà per il culo per il resto della mia vita._

(7:09) ****Wow avrei voluto essere lì per sentirlo.****

(7:10) S_embrava che stessero per uccidere un maiale._

(7:10) ****Ultima notte in ospedale, eh?****

(7:11) _Già, per ora almeno. Alice ha organizzato una festa d’addio.  
_

(7:11) _Almeno per quanto __sia possibile farne una in ospedale. È stata molto brava, non me l’aspettavo._

(7:12) ****Ti sto disturbando?****

(7:12) _No, non è ancora iniziata. Alice pensa sia una sorpresa, però. Non dirglielo._

(7:13) ****Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me, Lunastorta.****

(7:14) _Comunque lei pensa che tu sia un uomo di mezza età che mi sta addescando._

(7:15) ****Aaaah quindi le hai detto di me?****

(7:16) _O glielo dicevo __o __avrebbe continuato a farmi il solletico. A un certo punto mi ha minacciato di rubarmi il telefono e leggere i messaggi, cosa che non succederà finché sarò vivo._

(7:16) ****Sa della ********q********uestione di Frank?****

(7:17) _No._

(7:17) ****Capisco.****

(7:18) _I tuoi amici sanno di me?_

(7:18) ****Certo. Codaliscia pensa sia strano. Ramoso crede sia divertente.****

(7:19) _E tu cosa pensi? Di tutta questa situazione?_

(7:20) ****Penso che non mi interessa come sia successa. Sono solo contento.  
****

(7:20) ****Penso che sottovaluti quanto mi piaccia parlare con te, Lunastorta.****

(7:21) _È che non riesco proprio a capire… perché  
_

(7:21) _Aspetta, non sei obbligato a rispondere._

(7:22) ****Mi piace parlare con te perché sei divertente in un senso più complesso. E sei intelligente e spesso mi aiut********i e********, non lo so, sei figo.  
****

(7:23) ****Sei una bella persona, Lunastorta. Spero davvero che non sia ****_****tu****_**** l’uomo di mezza età che mi sta addescando.  
****

(7:25) ****Lunastorta?****

(7:25) _Scusa, tutte le risposte che mi vengono in mente suonano del tutto stupide._

(7:26) ****Accetta semplicemente il complimento.****

(7:27) _Grazie, Felpato. Devo andare ora. Stanno per sorprendermi. Però, davvero. Grazie._

(7:28) ****Nessun problema, Lunastorta. Fate tanto casino.****

*

Mercoledì mattina

(9:44) ****Sbronzo?****

(9:45) _Pensi davvero che mi sarebbe concesso bere fino ad intossicarmi in un ospedale?_

(9:46) ****No, ma mi farebbe piacere sentire che almeno ci hai provato.****

(9:47) _La prima e ultima volta che ci ho provato è successa la questione di Frank e mia madre mi ha messo in punizione. È un precedente forte._

(9:47) ****TUA MADRE TI HA MESSO IN PUNIZIONE****

(9:48) _È stato “pericoloso e __sconsiderato”. E pensandoci bene, lo è stato davvero. Mi sarei potuto uccidere._

(9:49) ****Ah, vero, fanculo, la cosa della malattia.****

(9:50) _Grammatica corretta: fanculo la cosa della malattia._

(9:51) ****Fanculo la cosa della malattia.  
****

(9:51) ****Dove sei ora?****

(9:52) S_ono in macchina, mamma sta guidando. Pensa che stia messaggiando Alice. Non la correggerò__._

(9:52) ****Penserebbe che sia strano?****

(9:53) _Oh sì, e probabilmente mi prenderebbe il telefono per farmi smettere. Lei è molto “non accettare le caramelle dagli sconosciuti”._

(9:53) ****Qua a scuola ci hanno avvertito il primo anno dei pericoli del “cyberspazio”.  
****

(9:53) ****Credo che quello che intendessero è che ci fossero ragazzi carini là fuori.****

(9:54) _Non ho bisogno di sentire la tua storia con internet._

(9:55) ****Non è  
****

(9:55) ****Okay****

(9:56) _Siamo arrivati a casa. Ti scrivo quando ho finito di mettere a posto le cose._

(9:57) ****Bentornato, Lunastorta.****

*

(9:55) _Emergenza._

(9:56) _****Che è successo?****_

(9:57) _Mi ha detto che sono carino. Credo. Ne sono abbastanza sicuro.  
_

(9:57) _Oh mio dio non lo so. Magari sto diventando egocentrico._

(9:58) _****Quando mai sei stato egocentrico? Davvero, Remus.****_

(9:58) _Okay, okay._

(9:59) _****Cosa gli hai detto?****_

(9:59) _Niente!!  
_

(10:00) _Ho finto di interpretare in un altro modo. Non mi ha corretto ma..._

(10:01) _****Oh, Remus.****_

(10:02) _Non è il momento di essere sentimentali, Alice._

(10:02) _****Non posso farci niente. Sei come un cucciolo smarrito.  
****_

(10:03) _****Ascolta, probabilmente sta dando di matto anche lui ora. Perché hai ignorato le sue avance e ha appena ****__****fatto un complimento a uno sconosciuto.****_

(10:03) _Non è-- non mi stava corteggiando._

(10:04) _****Sicuro? Penso che complimentare l’aspetto fisico di qualcuno sia il primo passo nei corteggiamenti.****_

(10:04) _È quello che Frank ha fatto con te?_

(10:05) _****No, lui mi ha letteralmente colpita e ha passato le seguenti 24 ore a scusarsi.****_

(10:05) _Vorrei che lui si scusasse con me._

(10:06) _****Per cosa? Che ha fatto?****_

(10:06) _Ah, niente, lascia stare._

(10:07)_****Credo che se ti farà un altro complimento o alludi al fatto che gli piaci di più che come amico, dovresti buttarti****__****ci, Remus.****_

(10:08) _E perché dovrei farlo?_

(10:08) _****Così la smetti di andare fuori di testa ogni volta che il ragazzo dice una qualche cazzata.****_

(10:09) _Questa è la prima volta._

(10:09) _****Sì, e ho il sospetto che succederà ancora.****_

(10:10) _Grazie del supporto, Alice._

(10:10)_** Fe******lice di averti aiutato. Divertiti a casa.****_

(10:11) _Divertiti nel Purgatorio._

*

(9:54) Che ti sta succedendo?

(9:55) ****Che?****

(9:55) Le tue gambe non riescono a star ferme, sento il tavolo muoversi da qua.

(9:56) ****PUOI SENTIRE QUESTO****

(9:57) ZIO MI HAI FATTO CADERE I LIBRI

(9:57) ****Le mie gambe danzanti non conoscono limiti.****

(9:58) Sul Sirius, sembra tipo che tu stia per svenire.

(9:59) Zio?

(10:00) ****James, davvero, sto bene. Sai che se non fosse così te lo direi.****

(10:01) Mi stavo solo chiedendo se, ora che sono con Lily, questo potrebbe cambiare. Perché non voglio che succeda, Sirius. Sono ancora qui per te.

(10:02) ****Grazie amo.****

(10:02) Oh eddai.

(10:03) ****Credo di doverci pensare. Poi ti dirò. Okay?****

(10:04) Okay.

(10:04) ****Flirt.****

(10:04) Ragazzina da John Green.  
  


*

Mercoledì metà pomeriggio

(12:53) _Ce l’ho fatta. Ho raggiunto il paradiso. Ci sono i pasti fatti in casa._

(12:54) ****Ingiusto. Oggi lasagne. ¾ fatta di formaggio. La parte rimanente è la pasta.****

(12:54) ****Sto mangiando fogli di pasta con formaggio.****

(12:55) _Riso fritto fatto in casa._

(12:56) ****Sei così compiaciuto.****

(12:57) L_o sono. Ho quasi dimenticato che sapore avesse il cibo vero._

(12:58) ****Intendi che non è fatto tutto di plastica?****

(12:58) _Non nel mondo vero, amico mio._

(12:59) ****In estate da Ramoso comunque non mangiamo cibo appropriato.****

(1:00) _Ho l’impressione che tu mangi tante patatine e barrette di cioccolata._

(1:01) ****Non dimenticare gli energy drink che potenziano il punk.****

(1:02) _Bleah._

(1:03) ****Fammi indovinare: frutta e verdura?****

(1:03) _Cosa te lo ha fatto capire?_

(1:04) ****La tua incredibile salute. Sei così pieno di energia.****

(1:04) _Energico quanto basta per farti il __dito medio._

(1:05) ****Oh, Lunastorta, che scandalo.****

(1:06) _Il capocuoco/madre/insegnante mi sta dicendo __di “entrare in class__e__”. Ti scrivo dopo, Felpato._

(1:06) ****Sempre un piacere, Lunastorta.****

*

(2:09) Sto avendo un problema serio, raga.

(2:10) Aspetta, stai avendo un problema serio o un Sirius problema?

(2:10) ****Non sono un problema!****

(2:11) Nel senso: il problema è piccolo, ma lo stai gonfiando alle proporzioni di Sirius?

(2:11) ****Mi stai facendo sembrare una drama queen, Coda.****

(2:12) Perché lo sei.

(2:12) ****Non ti inviterò più alla mia coronazione.****

(2:13) Raga! Concentratevi!

(2:13) Scusa, Ramoso. Dicci.  
  
(2:14) ****AL TUO SERVIZIO, CAPITANO.****

(2:15) È il suo compleanno la prossima settimana.

(2:15) Hai detto che non era un Sirius problema.

(2:16) ****Questo è un quesito lecito Coda, cosa cazzo le prenderà?!****

(2:16) Grazie, Felpato.

(2:17) **E******ro sarcastico, ********amico. Davvero? Siamo nel bel mezzo di una verifica.****

(2:17) Fra l’altro, cosa avete messo alla dieci?

(2:18) Opzione C

(2:18) ****C****

(2:19) Fanculo okay grazie

(2:19) Sono serio raga.

(2:20) ****Chiedile cosa vuole.****

(2:20) Dice che non usciamo insieme da abbastanza tempo per spendere soldi per lei.

(2:21) Allora portala fuori da qualche parte nel weekend. Tipo una cena o una roba così.

(2:21) ****Fantastico, Codaliscia! Ci stavamo dimenticando del fatto che frequentarsi comprende ********effettivamente ********delle frequentazioni. Ramoso, sei un coglione.****

(2:22) Pensate davvero che sarà abbastanza?

(2:22) ****Puoi sempre provare con la serenata, ma l’ultima volta non è finita bene.****

(2:23) Touché. Grazie ragazzi.

(2:23) Ah, e Codaliscia. La risposta alla sei è A. Giusto per farti sapere.

(2:24) Non sono un idiota. Non mentirmi.

(2:24) ****Nah, davvero.****

(2:25) CHARLES DICKENS NON HA SCRITTO LE PAGINE DELLA NOSTRA VITA.

(2:26) ****No?****

(2:26) È un classico, Coda.

(2:27) ****Bravo ragazzo. Cerchia la A. Bel lavoro.****

(2:27) Smettetela di guardarmi, strambi. E smettetela di scrivermi. Entrambi.

(2:28) Va bene, Codaliscia.

(2:28) ****Non ti aiuteremo più, allora.****

(2:29) Sti cazzi.

*

Giovedì mattina

(11:24) ****Posso fare una domanda?****

(11:24) _Se non voglio rispondere, posso sostituirla con un’altra?_

(11:25) ****Mi sta bene. Ma significa che devi rispondermi alla prima in qualche altro momento.****

(11:26) _Ci sto._

(11:26) ****Mi puoi raccontare la questione di Frank?****

(11:27) _Hmmmm…  
_

(11:28) _No, credo che la salterò oggi. Scusa._

(11:29) ****Va bene. Quand’è il tuo compleanno?****

(11:30) _10 marzo._

(11:31) ****Fai qualcosa di speciale?****

(11:31) _In realtà no. l’anno scorso l’ho passato dormendo. Prima avevamo l’abitudine di andare al cinema ma sono anni che non lo facciamo.  
_

(11:32) _Perché?_

(11:32) ****Perché sarebbe tragico se stessimo messaggiando un giorno e non lo sapessi! E tu – non me lo diresti. Mi lasceresti parlare tipo dei miei calzini mentre indosseresti un cappellino. E le persone canterebbero tanti auguri. ****

(11:33) _Attualmente abbiamo la tradizione di NON cantare. Quindi._

(11:33) ****Ma è terribile! Devi cantare! Devi far sentire il festeggiato il più imbarazzato possibile!  
****

(11:34) ****Mi piace fare la lap dance a volte.****

(11:34) _Senza farti pagare? Che generoso._

(11:35) ****Ehi, se sarai abbastanza carino ne farò una anche a te. Specialmente dato che non puoi permetterti me.****

(11:35) _Abbiamo finito tutti i croccantini._

(11:36) ****Coglione!****

(11:37) _Devo tornare ai miei compiti. Ci sentiamo dopo._

(11:37) ****A dopo, Lunastorta.****

*

Giovedì pranzo

(12:02) ****So che hai detto che hai compiti da fare, ma ho appena scoperto il mio nome da spogliarellista. Non è proprio così carino, ma ho seguito la formula quindi deve essere lecito.  
****

(12:02) ****Mi farò un rullo di tamburi.  
****

(12:02) *************RULLO DI TAMBURI ECCITATO*  
****

(12:03)** F******ierobecco Grimmauld. Deprimente, eh?****

(12:03)_Ti rimetterei dentro la torta da cui sei uscito. Era questa la formula?_

(12:04) ****Nome del tuo primo animale domestico e la strada in cui vivi.****

(12:05) _… __Fierobecco._

(12:05) ****Sì, okay, lo so. Nome stupido.****

(12:06) _Spero solo non fosse un cane._

(12:07) ****Oh, no. Un canarino. Mi è scappato accidentalmente quando avevo 8 anni.  
****

(12:07) ****Okay, ho detto accidentalmente.  
****

(12:07) ****L’ho lasciato libero.****

(12:08) _In questo caso, il mio nome da spogliarellista sarebbe __Tartufo Cottage. Sembra il nome di una dr__o__ga._

(12:08) ****Scusa, mi prendi per il culo per Fierobecco quando tu avevi un Tartufo??****

(12:09) _Tartufo era un piccolo chiuaua. Odioso._

(12:09) ****L’avrai anche odiato, ma nessuno si merita di essere maledetto con il nome Tartufo!****

(12:10) _Beh, indovina allora quale sarà il tuo nuovo nome?_

(12:11) ****Non lo faresti.****

(12:12) _Lo farei __in caso__ non dovessi finire questi compiti._

(12:12) ****Scusa, Lunastorta. Ho solo ********p********ensato che fosse un’informazione importante.****

(12:12) _Oh, ma lo era, e apprezzo rimanere informato. A più tardi, Felpato._

(12:13) ****Sì, sì, Tartufo Cottage.****

*

(12:15) _Lap dance!! Nomi da spogliarellista!!! Non so più cosa stia succedendo!!!_

(12:16) _****Penso tu stia reagendo eccessivamente.****_

(12:16) _Davvero?!  
_

(12:16) _Non so più dirlo._

(12:17) _**S******apevi, Remus, che gli amici scherzano fra di loro?****_

(12:17) _Non proprio. Ho te. E Frank. Scherziamo sulla lap dance?_

(12:18) _****No, ma al contempo non siamo così vivaci. Questo ragazzo sembra esserlo, invece.****_

(12:19) _Ed è il motivo per cui sono confuso. Lo prendo come uno scherzo o-- _

(12:20) _****È solo messaggistica, no?****_

(12:20) _Sì_

(12:21) _****E allora dovrai probabilmente interpretarlo come uno scherzo. Perché non hai nient’altro su cui basarti.  
****_

(12:21) _****Posso chiederti una cosa?****_

(12:22) _Sì, dimmi._

(12:22) _****Ti piace questo ragazzo?****_

(12:23) _Oh mio dio, Alice._

(12:23) _****Beh, vuoi che scherzi su queste cose? Perché sembra che tu non lo voglia.****_

(12:24) _Non lo so. Non lo so. Stiamo raggiungo un territorio pericoloso._

(12:25) _****Hai il permesso di fartelo piacere, Remus.****_

(12:25) _Fermati per favore.  
_

(12:25) _Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia etero tipo._

(12:26) _**"******Abbastanza sicuro” non vuol dire niente.****_

(12:26) _È meglio così._

(12:27) _****Hai bisogno di superare qualsiasi cosa sia ****__****quello ****__****che ti frena, Remus. So che ti senti solo.****_

(12:27) _Io __non-  
_

(12:28) _Non c’è motivo di mentirti, vero?_

(12:28)_****Vero.****_

(12:29) _Okay. Va bene. Va bene. Va bene. Va bene._

(12:30) _****Bravo ragazzo.****_

*

Giovedì notte

(11:55) _Sei sveglio?_

(11:56) ****Quasi sempre.****

(11:56) ****Sono sorpreso che tu lo sia.****

(11:57) _Ci metterò un po’ prima di abituarmi a dormire qui__. È sorprendente dormire senza avere persone che piangono o ti vomitano affianco._

(11:57) ****Non saprei. Questi tizi qua sono disgustosi.****

(11:58) _Hah_

(11:58) ****Di cosa volevi parlarmi, Lunastorta?****

(11:59) _Oh, beh, ehm..._

(12:00) _Penso risponderò a quella domanda._

(12:01) ****Non sono passate nemmeno 24 ore!  
****

(12:01) ****Non sentirti pressato. Non sono fatti miei.****

(12:02) _Sono stato io a tirarlo fuori._

(12:02) ****Perché ho insistito! Davvero.****

(12:03) _No, l’unica ragione per cui sono così esitante è… perché non ne ho mai parlato a nessuno prima d’ora.  
_

(12:03) _E non è che sia chissà cosa. Questo dovevo essere Io, Che Non Ne Faccio Una Cosa Importante._

(12:04) ****Credo sia una Cosa Importante, ma continui a fare come se non lo sia perché ti paragoni ad altre situazioni.  
****

(12:04) ****Però, non devi comunque parlarmene se non te la senti.****

(12:05) _Ma mi sta __trattenendo dal fare… cose. E mi è stato suggerito che, in poche parole, dovrei andare avanti, così che possa occuparmi di fare altro. Immagino che il primo passo di andare avanti sia dirlo a qualcuno. E ehi, me l’hai chiesto, quindi eccoci qui._

(12:06) ****Non prenderla nel modo sbagliato, per favore, ma non mi avevi detto che vedi uno psicologo?****

(12:07) _Psicologo dell’ospedale. Vede tutti i pazienti del reparto. Terapia di gruppo. Avrebbe voluto parlarne a Frank. No, grazie._

(12:07) ****Okay allora. Parlarmi della questione di Frank, dato che ormai la chiamiamo così.****

(12:08) _C__ome tutte le storie banali, è iniziata con del liquore e obbligo o verità._

(12:09) ****Ci siamo passati tutti.****

(12:10) _Eravamo nel mio letto d’ospedale, ed entrambi stavamo bevendo alcol per la prima volta, quindi ovviamente ci bastarono tipo due minuti perché facesse effetto. Frank ebbe la brillante idea di obbligo o verità, io non ci avevo mai giocato, quindi perché dire di no?_

(12:11) _Non sapevo che tipo di domande fare, quindi semplicemente rifacevo le sue. Saltò fuori che nessuno dei due aveva baciato qualcuno.  
_

(12:12) _In uno dei turni di verità, mi chiese se fossi gay. Risposi sì. Scelse verità. Gli chiesi se fosse gay, e lui disse di non saperlo, forse un pochino sì.  
_

(12:13) _Poi scelsi obbligo perché non l’avevo ancora fatto, e mi sfidò a baciarlo. E perché ero ubriaco – e gay – lo feci._

(12:13) ****Vorrei interrompere per ripetere la descrizione “ubriaco – e gay –”****

(12:14) _Molto, molto ubriaco e molto, molto gay._

(12:14) ****Grazie. Continua. ****

(12:15) _Quindi, lo baciai. E come mi hai detto tu, non furono fuochi d’artificio, ma sembrò giusto. Come se fosse normale o naturale. Quindi pensai che fosse tutto okay.  
_

(12:16) _Lui scelse di nuovo verità, e gli richiesi se fosse gay, e lui rispose di nuovo di non saperlo, che forse un pochino sì. E dopo poco andammo a letto.  
_

(12:17) _Il giorno dopo chiese ad Alice di uscire e lei disse sì._

(12:17) ****WOAH ASPE CHE****

(12:18) _Quando gli chiesi del bacio mi rispose che era ubriaco e curioso, che sperava non ci fosse risentimento. Saltò fuori che non è gay, nemmeno un po’._

(12:19) ****Odio dirtelo, ma questa è una Cosa Importante, Lunastorta, anche nelle situazioni normali.  
****

(12:19) ****È catalogata come un Comportamento Da Coglione.****

(12:20) _Ahah, hai ragione.  
_

(12:21) _Quindi ecco, la questione di Fran__k._

(12:22) ****E gli sei ancora amico?****

(12:22) _Sono più amico con Alice. Lui è semplicemente una congiunzione._

(12:23) _Effettivamente, __sono più brusco con lui rispetto che con gli altri._

(12:23) ****Penso che si meriti di più di “brusco”. Andiamo con “incazzato”, “furibondo”, per finire poi con “istinti omicidi”.****

(12:24) _La transizione sarà così liscia che non capirà perché, ad un certo punto, ci sarà un cuscino sopra la sua faccia._

(12:25) ****Questo è quello che voglio sentire!****

(12:25) _Una piccola dose di omicidio è quello che serve per finire bene la serata._

(12:26) ****Come ti senti?****

(12:27) _Meglio, immagino. Un po’ mortificato._

(12:27) ****Zio, sei stato sfanculato da un ragazzo. Non è colpa tua. Personalmente, vorrei incontrare Frank e, per dire, spingerlo giù da una finestra.****

(12:28) _Calmati, Trono di Spade._

(12:28) ****Avrei anche una battuta mentre lo faccio. Tipo, non so, “PER LUNASTORTAAA!” e bum, giù dalla finestra.****

(12:29)_ Penso tu debba lavorare un po’ su quella battuta._

(12:30) ****Zitto, è tardi per pensare.****

(12:31) _Grazie, __Felpato__._

(12:31) ****Non ho fatto niente, Lunastorta.****

(12:32) _Per… avermi ascoltato. Esserti offerto di ucciderlo. Cose così._

(12:32) ****Piacere mio. Ho sempre voluto uccidere qualcuno.****

(12:33) _Oh mio dio, sei davvero un assassino. Questa è un’esca._

(12:34) ****AHAH no, no. Vai a dormire.****

(12:34) _Okay, anche tu però._

(12:35) ****Sì, sì. Buona notte Lunastorta.****

(12:35) _Buona notte Felpato._

*

Venerdì mattina

(10:15) Okay, non volevo dire niente, ma sembra che tu voglia uccidere qualcuno.

(10:16) ****Ti è mai capitato di voler picchiare qualcuno che non hai mai visto?****

(10:16) Immagino Hitler non conti.

(10:17) ****Non esattamente.****

(10:17) Quindi, che ha fatto Lunastorta?

(10:18) ****Oh dio, niente. È qualcosa che gli è stato fatto.****

(10:18) Cosa gli hanno fatto?

(10:19) ****Storia breve: l’hanno usato. Non si sente bene a riguardo.****

(10:19) E questo richiede un pestaggio?

(10:20) ****Certo!!****

(10:20) Okay okay, solo per sicurezza.

(10:21) ****È frustrante, Ramoso. Chissà dove cazzo è e io sono qui. Non posso picchiare la gente da qui.****

(10:21) Hai mai considerato di vedervi?

(10:22) ****Ovviamente.****

(10:23) E?

(10:23) ****Non vuole nemmeno dirmi il suo vero nome.****

(10:24) E allora devi essere paziente. Scrivi una lista di gente da picchiare dopo.

(10:24) ... ****Comunque frustrante.****

(10:25) Sì, lo so. Così vicino ma lontano.

(10:26) ****Cos’ha fatto cambiare idea a Lily?****

(10:26) Dice che sono maturato. Credo sia vero.

(10:27) ****Credi? Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che abbiamo piazzato una bomba puzzolente?****

(10:27) Vuoi piazzare una bomba puzzolente?

(10:28) ****Sì, ma abbiamo stabilito che devo aspettare.****

(10:28) Vedi, quello marca il tuo livello di maturità.

(10:28) ****Divento molto specifico quando improvvisamente non sono più maturo.****

(10:29) In realtà è come sei sempre stato. Coraggio, Felpato. Per lo meno Lunastorta non ti ha odiato per sei anni consecutivi prima di parlarti.

(10:29) ****Ahh, sì. Mi fa sempre sentire bene paragonare le mie cose alla tua fallita vita sentimentale, Ramoso. Cazzo, sei triste.****

(10:30) Sì, sì, faccio schifo, lo so, non avrei dovuto tirar fuori questo argomento. Puoi smettere di sorridere ora.

(10:30) ****No.****

*

(11:24) _Mia nonna è qui. Ho bisogno di aiuto immediato. Preferibilmente una squadra di antisommossa._

(11:25) ****Troppi biscotti?****

(11:25) _Sì. E continua a chiedermi se ho la ragazza._

(11:26) ****Upsie.  
****

(11:26) ****La tua famiglia sa?****

(11:27) _Mia madre sì, ma è inutile. È in un angolo del soggiorno che ridacchia.  
_

(11:27) _Questa è la mamma di mio papà.  
_

(11:28) _Oh mio dio è passata all’università._

(11:29) ****AHAH, quali sono i tuoi piani per il futuro?****

(11:29) _Non diventare nonno, di sicuro._

(11:30) ****Credo che essere gay lo escludesse a priori.****

(11:30) _Anche la mia infertilità. Ci sono alcun__e cose chiamate __miracoli. Per lo meno non mi chiederà se voglio figli._

(11:31) ****Spero che Ramoso abbia dei figli, così posso ********giocarci insieme******** senza dover per forza crescerli.****

(11:32) _Strategico. Mi piace. Significa anche divertirsi con e senza un bambino._

(11:32) ****Esatto!****

(11:33) _Oh no, mamma ha tirato fuori l’album delle foto.  
_

(11:33) _Perché finisce sempre così._

(11:34) ****Il mondo è crudele, Lunastorta.****

(11:34) _Nonna: sembrava strano da piccolo.  
_

(11:34) _Grazie nonna, sono accanto a te._

(11:35) ****AHAHAH MERAVIGLIOSO****

(11:35) ****Adoro le persone anziane.****

(11:36) _Foto da neonato nudo. Oh no._

(11:36) ****Cosa mi sto perdendo.****

(11:37) _Non fare il pervertito!!_

(11:37) ****Oh mio dio no. Sono per l’umiliazione, non la pedofilia.****

(11:38) _Grazie. Sembri sempre di più un criminale ogni giorno che passa._

(11:39) ****Ti piace il pericolo?****

(11:40) _Il potenziale pericolo di essere ucciso da uno sconosciuto con cui messaggio tutti i giorni? No._

(11:40)****La sensazione cambi********e********rebbe se ti dicessi che ho una moto?****

(11:41) _…__Davvero?_

(11:41) ****Giuro.****

(11:42) _Oh mio dio._

(11:42) ****Cosa?****

(11:43) _Che figata._

(11:43) ****Aww, è la cosa più carina che tu mi abbia mai detto.****

(11:44) _Puoi usarla?_

(11:44) ****Tecnicamente? Sì. Legalmente? Non proprio.  
****

(11:45) ****Oh sì, respira il pericolo.****

(11:46) _Mmm, profuma di pedoni morti._

(11:46) ****Devi sapere che solo io e Ramoso ci siamo fatti male nella creazione della moto.****

(11:47) _Creazione?_

(11:47) ****Sì, l’ho fatta con pezzi di ricambio.****

(11:48)_ Sorprendente. Davvero… incredibile._

(11:49) ****Aw, smettila.****

(11:49) _Ha un nome?_

(11:50) ****È qualcosa che fai?****

(11:50) _Beh, l’hai fatta con le tue stesse mani. È tipo come un figlio._

(11:51) ****Farò un brainstorming e ti dirò.****

(11:52) _Ti prego sì. Se è qualcosa tipo il tuo nome da spogliarellista, dire che sarà interessante è il minimo.  
_

(11:55) _Felpato?_

(11:58) ****Dovremo posticiparequel brainstorming Lunastorta. ********Sono appenaandato a sbattre contro unlampione credo diavere una concssione cioa****

(11:59) _Oh mio dio Felpato.  
_

(12:00)_Scusa ma non riesco a smettere di ridere.  
_

(12:01) _Gesù, Felpato._

(12:02) ****Colione****

*

Venerdì pomeriggio

(2:32) Scusa, sei andato a sbattere contro un lampione perché eri troppo impegnato a messaggiare?

(2:33) Fammi indovinare: Lunastorta?

(2:34) ****gli piace la mia moto****

(2:34) E SEI ANDATO A SBATTERE CONTRO UN LAMPIONE E TI SEI PRESO UNA CONCUSSIONE 

(2:34) Shh, Codaliscia, voce interna, il povero piccolo Siri si sta riposando dopo aver sbattuto contro un palo.

(2:35) ****chiamami siri un’altra volta e utilizzerò un palo per spiaccicarti la testa  
****

(2:35) ****vediamo quanto ti piacerà****

(2:36) Guarda, Ramoso, deve stare davvero male, i suoi messaggi fanno schifo.

(2:37) ****Sto solo messaggiando come fai te, Codaliscia.****

(2:37) Signori, placatevi. Dobbiamo lasciare il bel principe riposare. Dovrà disperarsi più tardi quando lo informeremo che non potrà più bere.

(2:38) ****COSA****

(2:38) Shh Sirius devi riposare.

(2:39) ****Ti ucciderò****

(2:39) E non messaggiare a Lunastorta.

(2:40) ****E ti torturerò.****

(2:41) Buona notte, dolce principe Felpato.

(2:41) Dolce notte, piccolo siri

(2:42) ****fanculo a tutti e due****

*

Sabato

(9:02) _Ho dormito in un venerdì sera._

(9:03) ****Anch’io. Che noia.****

(9:03) _Che ti è successo?_

(9:04) ****Io, ehm, ho sbattuto contro un lampione.****

(9:04) _Scusa, cosa? Puoi ripeterlo con termini più semplici?_

(9:05) ****TESTA CONTRO LAMPIONE.****

(9:05) _COM’ È SUCCESSO_

(9:06) ****ERO TROPPO PRESO DAL MESSAGGIARTI, COGLIONE. È COLPA TUA. LA TESTA MI FA MALE ED È VIOLA.****

(9:07) _Quindi hai dormito tutto il giorno?_

(9:07) ****Sì. Devo stare tutto il giorno a letto perché, perché no, ho ********ancora la caviglia leggermente storta.****

(9:08) _Povero piccolo Felpato._

(9:08) ****Dovete smetterla di trattarmi come un bambino.****

(9:09) _Scusami. Stai bene?_

(9:09) ****Presto, sì.****

(9:10) _Hai una partita domani?_

(9:10) ****Sì.****

(9:11) _Potrai giocare?_

(9:11) ****Spero di sì. Per questo oggi mi riposo.****

(9:12) _…__È sabato._

(9:12) ****Ci sono cose da fare di sabato.  
****

(9:13)****Tipo lucidare Elvendork.****

(9:13) _È la moto?_

(9:14) ****Sì!****

(9:14) _Ma che nome è!_

(9:15) ****Unisex!****

(9:15) _Mi immaginavo qualcosa tipo… Bestia della Notte, Piuma di Corvo. Qualcosa di oscuro e sinistro._

(9:16) ****Piuma di Corvo?****

(9:16) _Penso sia meglio del tuo._

(9:17) ****Mi dispiace, Lunastorta. Mia moto. Mio nombgsyqfcfhg****

(9:17) ****Ciao Lunastorta, sono Ramoso. Devo confiscare il cellulare di Felpato così che possa dormire. ********Poverino, ha la bua. E grazia divina, quante parolacce mi sta dicendo. Sapevi che quando avevamo undici anni ha riso così tanto che si è pisciato addosso? Tipico di Felpato. Sempre uno spasso.  
****

(9:18) ****Aspetta un attimo, penso voglia salutarti.****

(9:18) _Stai attento Felpato. Se Ramoso muore, sono classificabile come testimone._

(9:19) ****Sono io, e non lo ucciderò. Lo chiuderò da qualche parte e lo torturerò lentamente. OKAY STA TORNANDO CIAO LUNASTORTA****

(9:19) _Sii forte, Felpato._

*

Domenica mattina

(11:43) ****Sabato è stata una lunga giornata.****

(11:43) _Oh, sei tornato._

(11:44) ****Dimentichiamo che sia successo, okay?****

(11:45) _Intendi quando Ramoso ha preso il tuo telefono o quando mi ha detto che ti sei fatto la pipì addosso quando avevi undici anni?_

(11:45) ****Entrambe. Cancellale ora********.****

(11:46) _Ma con cosa ti ricatterò ora?_

(11:47) ****Speravo di poter evitare i ricatti.****

(11:47) _Scempiaggini__. Le amicizie forti sono forgiate dai ricatti._

(11:48) ****Non so che tipo di amici tu abbia, ma mollali immediatamente.****

(11:48) _Non ne ho molti, Alice, Frank.  
_

(11:48) _Ah, te._

(11:49) ****Pensandoci, ho Ramoso, Codalisc********ia********, immagino anche Lily ora...  
****

(11:49) ****E te.****

(11:50) _Ne hai comunque uno in più._

(11:50) ****Non posso impedire di essere così popolare.  
****

(11:51) ****Quiiiiindi… è come ci definiamo? Amici?****

(11:51) _Ci ho sempre pensati così. Forse. Sperato._

(11:52) ****Sì, beh, certo.****

(11:52) _Okay, figo, sì.  
_

(11:53) _Giochi oggi quindi?_

(11:53) ****Sì, sono sul campo. Iniziamo fra… sette minuti.****

(11:54) _Dovresti tipo-- riscaldarti?_

(11:54) ****AHAHAH, sì, Ramoso mi sta urlando ********contro********. Ti dico poi come va.****

(11:55) _Buona fortuna, Felpato. Forza Lions._

*

Domenica pomeriggio

(8:13)****Non so come dirlo, mi fa male, ma abbiamo perso.****

(8:14) _Oh Felpato, mi dispiace un sacco._

(8:14) ****DI UN GOAL. SONO INCAZZATO NERO.  
****

(8:15) ****No, sarò maturo a riguardo. È okay.  
****

(8:15) ****NO NON È VERO.  
****

(8:15) ****Okay, no, tutto bene. Ramoso sta piangendo però. Codaliscia ci sta evitando.****

(8:16) _Era tipo una partita importante?_

(8:16) ****No, ma Ramoso odia davvero tanto perdere.****

(8:16) ****Lo odia così tanto che non avremo nemmeno una festa post partita. Schifo.****

(8:17) _Cazzo, mi spiace per la perdita._

(8:18) ****Grazie Lunastorta. Farò i compiti dell’ultimo minuto. A dopo.****

(8:18) _A dopo, Felpato._

*

(11:44) ****Ehi Lunastorta****

(11:45) _Mm?_

(11:45) ****Forse sto esagerando, ma  
****

(11:46) ****Posso chiamarti?****

(11:46) _Va tutto bene?_

(11:47) ****Sì, sì, è solo che continuo a pensarci e penso di voler sentire una voce che posso far corrispondere ai messaggi che leggo. Se non è strano.****

(11:47) _Sì, no, lo capisco. I telefoni non fanno sempre giustizia, però.  
_

(11:48) _Chiama._

(11:48) ****Okay.****

_ ** **[** ** _ _ ** **Chiamando Lunastorta]** ** _

_“_ _Ciao?”_

**“** **Ciao. Ti ho svegliato? Con i messaggi?”**

_“_ _Sì, ma va tutto bene.”_

**“** **Okay, bene. Ehm, non mi sono effettivamente preparato al fatto che la conversazione andasse avanti.”**

_"Ahah, sì, immaginavo. Non suoni… come mi aspettavo.”_

**“** **Cosa ti aspettavi? Un uomo vecchio?”**

_“_ _Ahahah, no, tipo, con la voce più acuta. Non così… maschile.”_

**“** **Sembra** ** maschile?”**

_“_ _Oh, dai, lo sai.”_

**“** **Tu suoni ** **rauco.”**

_"Arghh, mi sono appena svegliato. Non istigarmi.”_

**“** **Ahah, no, mi piace.”**

“_…__Oh._”

**“Uhm…** ** Posso chiederti una cosa?”**

_“_ _Immagino di sì finché ci siamo.”_

**“** **Qual è il tuo nome?”**

_“_ _Okay, ti risponderò, ma in nessuna circostanza puoi ridere.”_

**“** **Stessa cosa vale per te. Credimi, niente può essere strano quanto il mio nome.”**

_"Sono Remus.”_

“**…******Remus…****”

_“_ _Ho detto che non puoi scherzarci!”_

**“** **Non lo sto facendo, mi piace un sacco. Okay, ora davvero, niente risate.”**

“_Ok._”

**“** **No, giuramelo.”**

_“_ _Aaaah, va bene, croce sul cuore.”_

“****Sirius.****”

_“_ _Sono serio! Ti ho detto-”_

**“** **No, no! Intendo, il mio nome è Sirius. S-I-R-I-U-S.”**

_“_ _Oh merda, scusami. Scusami-”_

**“** **Va bene, Lunastorta, me lo sarei dovuto aspettare. Dovrei lasciarti andare a dormire.”**

_“_ _Anche tu dovresti. Hai lezione domani.”_

**“** **Sì, purtroppo.”**

_“_ _Buona notte Sirius.”_

**“** **Buona notte Remus.”**


	4. Settimana 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accordi, appuntamenti, smalto per unghie e the name game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sirius - bold.**  
_Remus - italics._  
James - regular.  
Peter - underlined.  
_ **Alice – tutto.**_

Lunedì mattina

(9:05) Non sei così silenzioso quanto pensi di essere.

(9:05) Già, la prossima volta vai nell’altra stanza.

(9:06) ****???****

(9:06) La chiamata!!

(9:06)****Oh mio dio l’avete sentita****

(9:07) Eh.

(9:07) ****Oddio no****

(9:08) Oddio sì

(9:08) Non è colpa nostra se non sai sussurrare.

(9:09) Per fortuna non era sesso telefonico.

(9:09) Ehi!!

(9:10) Dico soltanto.

(9:10) Sirius, sei fucsia.

(9:10) ****A nessuno di voi due è rimasta ********un po’ di******** decenza?****

(9:11) Nope.

(9:11) Nah.

(9:12) Sembravi una ragazzina che parla con la sua cotta.

(9:12) No, no, Coda, non hai sentito? La sua voce è maschile.

(9:12) ****Giuro che vi ammazzo entrambi se non chiudete quella cazzo di bocca.****

(9:13) Ok, ok. Stiamo solo scherzando.

(9:13) ****Mhm.****

(9:14) Quindi com’è stato?

(9:14) ****Huh?****

(9:15) Parlargli. È stato strano?

(9:15) ****È stato decisamente… surreale.****

(9:16) Qual è già il suo nome?

(9:16) ****Remus.****

(9:17) Molto mitologico. Pensi che sia inventato?

(9:17) ****Il mio nome è Sirius. No, non penso sia inventato.****

(9:18) Quindi qual è la prossima mossa?

(9:18) ****In che senso?****

(9:19) Beh, incontrerai il ragazzo prima o poi?

(9:19) ****Non so, se vuole, forse. Di sicuro non ora. Ho appena saputo come si chiama.****

(9:20) Onesto.

(9:21) Continuo a scommettere che vi incontrerete per la prima volta al giorno del vostro matrimonio o una roba così.

(9:21) ****Sta zitto Codaliscia.****

*

Lunedì mezzogiorno

(12:22) ****Ho fatto una piacevole scoperta in quella chiamata****

(12:23) _Mm?_

(12:23) ****Tu che dici parolacce.****

(12:23) _Ho imprecato?_

(12:24) ****Hai detto “oh merda” quando ti sei confuso con il mio nome.****

(12:24) _...__scusa._

(12:25) ****Smettila di scusarti.****

(12:26) _La parolaccia è stata “una piacevole sorpresa”?_

(12:27) ****Non ne dici molte nelle nostre conversazioni.****

(12:27) _Ho una sorta di filtro nei messaggi._

(12:28) ****Mi stai dicendo che imprechi spesso?****

(12:28) _Più spesso rispetto a quando messaggiamo._

(12:29) ****Chiedo una rimozione immediata del filtro.****

(12:29) _Sul serio?_

(12:30) _Immagino di non poterlo più dire ora._

(12:30) ****Sarebbe apprezzato.****

(12:31) _Scusa._

(12:31) ****Smettila di scusarti! Non è colpa di nessuno eccetto i miei genitori se ho un nome così stupido.****

(12:32) _Ah, Sirius non è un nome comune?_

(12:32) ****Gne-gne. Però in effetti, sono il terzo in famiglia.****

(12:33) _Sirius Il Terzo. Da che tipo di famiglia arrivi??_

(12:34) ****Una incasinata.****

(12:34) ****Ma ci stiamo dimenticando ********di ********REMUS****

(12:35) _Abbiamo detto niente scherzi._

_(12:35) _ ** **Ehi, sto solo dicendo, quant’è comune Remus?** **

****(12:36) _Non lo è. Non sono nemmeno Il Terzo._

(12:36) ****Ah, meno comune di Sirius quindi?****

(12:37) _Mi rifiuto di crederlo._

(12:37) ****Quindi era okay?****

(12:38) _La chiamata? Sì. Magari la prossima volta facciamola durante il giorno. Sai, quando non sto dormendo._

(12:39) ****Direi che si può fare.****

(12:39) _Quindi sì, a parte quello mi è piaciuta._

(12:40) ****Quindi stiamo dicendo che ci sarà una prossima volta?****

(12:40) _Penso di sì._

(12:41) ****Okay, figo. Ci sta.****

(12:41) _Penso di dover studiare ora._

(12:42) ****Sì, okay. Noioso.****

(12:42) ****Remus, un’ultima cosa.****

(12:43) _Dimmi._

(12:43) ****Impreca per me.****

(12:44) _Fottiti._

*

Lunedì pomeriggio

(3:34) _****Una chiamata?!****_

(3:35) _Ah, hai ricevuto il mio messaggio._

(3:35) _****Com’è...intimo.****_

(3:36) _Oddio, Alice._

(3:36) _****A che ora ti ha chiamato?****_

(3:37) _Erano tipo le undici e mezza._

(3:37) _****Intimo.****_

(3:38) _Posso non avere esperienza in questo campo, ma non credo che una chiamata alle undici della sera possa essere considerata “intima”._

(3:38) _****Perché no?****_

(3:39) _Non c’è stato niente che… lo suggerisse. Per niente._

(3:39) _****Mi sembri deluso.****_

(3:40) _Non affronteremo questo argomento._

(3:40) _****Beh, sei riuscito a sapere il suo nome almeno?****_

(3:41) _Ah, sì._

(3:41) _****E?****_

(3:42) _Sirius._

(3:42**) **_****È… diverso.****_

(3:43) _Credo davvero che abbia un nome __stupido e misterioso__, che è anche __un modo dire__._

(3:43) _Non posso più usare frasi semplici come “sono serio” o “sei fottutamente serio?” perché ha rovinato quella parola._

(3:44) _Ecco, ci si è attaccato. Ora non andrà mai più via._

(3:44) _****Non facciamo i drammatici. ****_

(3:45) _Hai ragione, sto cominciando ad essere come lui._

(3:46) _****Di cosa avete parlato?****_

(3:46) _Niente.. è stato solo uno scambio di nomi._

(3:47) _Ha anche detto che gli piace la mia voce rauca._

(3:47)_****REMUS****_

(3:48) _COSA_

(3:48) _****Tutto ciò che mi hai raccontato riguardo le vostre interazioni ha indicato finora implicazioni romantiche.****_

(3:49) _No, Alice, noooooo_

(3:49) _****Non puoi dirmi che chiamate spontanee e corteggiare la tua voce siano cose innocenti.****_

(3:50) _Ma ho quest’abitudine di male interpretare… i segnali._

(3:51) _Questa è una cosa da coppia. Chiunque sia in una relazione vede immediatamente relazioni ovunque. Sei stata contagiata, Alice._

(3:51) _****No****__****n è una cosa da coppia. E per il male interpretare, posso aiutarti.****_

(3:52) _Puoi?_

(3:52) _****Se mi facessi leggere i messaggi.****_

(3:53) _Dirò di no._

(3:53) _****L’hai appena provato.****_

(3:54) _Perché non voglio che __tu __legga le mie conversazioni private?!_

(3:54) _****Esatto. Vuol dire che gli hai detto dei segreti e magari ci hai anche flirtato un po’ tu stesso e ora non vuoi che lo veda.****_

(3:55) _****Cazzo, sarei stata un’ottima detective.****_

(3:55) _Puoi ancora, Alice._

(3:56) _****No Remus, non può succedere.****_

(3:56) _Facciamo un accordo. Se salta fuori che Sirius ha davvero dei sentimenti romantici per me, devi andare alla scuola di polizia. Okay?_

(3:57) _****Non è giusto! Prova sicuramente qualcosa per te!****_

(3:57) _Ah, ma non ha ancora detto niente in modo esplicito. Abbiamo un accordo?_

(3:58) _Eddai, non farti le paranoie._

(3:58) _****E va bene! Abbiamo un accordo.****_

(3:59) _Eccellente._

_*_

Martedì mattina

(9:55) ****Descrivi il tuo appuntamento ideale.****

(9:55) _...__cosa?_

(9:55) _Okay, intendi la persona o l’uscita?_

(9:56) ****L’uscita. Per favore, Lunastorta, lo sappiamo entrambi che sono io il tuo appuntamento ideale.****

(9:56) _Ti uso __solo per Elvendork._

(9:57) ****Lo sapevo.****

(9:57) ****Ma no, davvero. Appuntamento ideale. Ramoso porta “quella giusta” fuori per il suo compleanno questo weekend e non ha idea di dove andare o cosa fare.****

(9:58) _Hmmmmm_

(9:58) _Effettivamente non __lo __so. Tipo, per niente. Cosa fa di un appuntamento un appuntamento? Deve essere consumato un pasto?_

(9:59) ****Credo che tu ci stia pensando un po’ troppo.****

(9:59) _Non sono mai stato ad un appuntamento finora._

(10:00) ****Ugh, nemmeno Ramoso o Codaliscia, e ********io ********non voglio contare quello al primo anno.****

(10:00) ****Mio dio, è stato terribile.****

(10:01) _Cosa avete fatto?_

(10:01) ****Siamo andati in questo posto in cui tutti ********i ********drink erano rosa. I biscotti: rosa. L’arredo: rosa. Ora, non ho niente contro il rosa. Ma c’è un limite, Lunastorta, c’è un cazzo di limite. ****

(10:02) _Sembra un horror troppo reale._

(10:02) ****Esatto. Ho avuto la colonna sonora di “Psycho” che partiva nel mio cervello ogni volta che accoltellavo la mia torta (rosa).****

(10:03) _Quindi immagino che non possiamo considerarlo un appuntamento ideale. Ma era comunque un appuntamento?_

(10:03) ****Se DOBBIAMO chiamarlo così.****

(10:04) _So che Alice e Frank vanno in questo ristorantino tipo anni ‘50. __E__ nei giorni migliori, la sala giochi._

(10:04) ****La sala giochi? Davvero?****

(10:05) _Alice è molto brava __a__ basket, __a lanciare la palla nel canestro__, e le piace ricordarlo a Frank._

(10:05) ****Mentre queste informazioni sono molto interessanti e le sto passando a Ramoso, non mi hai ancora risposto alla domanda iniziale.****

(10:05) _Immagino che a questo punto della mia vita qualsiasi appuntamento __sia ideale per me._

(10:06) ****Oh eddai.****

(10:07) _Beh, dimmi il tuo e magari capisco cosa considerare._

(10:08) ****Oh, um, ok.****

(10:09) ****Mi piace la spiaggia. Quindi magari esplorare le grotte e nuotare e cose del genere. Un picnic magari. Oddio, è tutto troppo sdolcinato.****

(10:09) _Non solo sdolcinato ma ti piacciono anche le lunghe camminate sulle spiagge. _

(10:10) ****OH CAZZO NON L’AVEVO NOTATO****

(10:10) ****È decisamente il tuo turno ora. Mi sono imbarazzato abbastanza.****

(10:11) _Okay… il mio probabilmente è noioso però._

(10:11) ****Sputa il rospo, Lunastorta.****

(10:12) _Sarebbe probabilmente qualcosa di semplice tipo… andare al museo. Non so. Mi piacciono i musei._

(10:12) ****Ci sta.****

(10:13) ****Aspetta, musei****

(10:13) ****MUSEI. MOSTRE PUBBLICHE. GALLERIE.****

(10:14) _???_

(10:14) ****LUNASTORTA SEI UN GENIO.****

(10:15) _Grazie, credo._

_*_

(10:14) ****GALLERIA D’ARTE****

(10:14) FELPATO SEI UN MIRACOLO

(10:15) ****È UN’IDEA DI LUNASTORTA MA LO SO. LO SO.****

(10:15) Significa che ora possiamo parlare di altro

(10:16) Sei una rottura di palle, Codaliscia.

(10:16) E Felpato: ringrazia Lunastorta da parte mia.

*

Martedì pomeriggio

(3:36) _Sto guardando una soap opera e sono contemporaneamente intrattenuto e annoiato._

(3:37) ****Ramoso dice sempre che le soap opera gli ricordano me.****

(3:37) _Sì, lo posso capire._

(3:38) _Sono così drammatiche._

(3:38) ****Ti ringrazia, fra l’altro.****

(3:39) _Cosa?_

(3:39) ****Ramoso ti ringrazia per l’ideale geniale. Andranno ********a una galleria d’arte.****

(3:40) _Tecnicamente non una mia idea, ma sono contento di aver aiutato._

(3:41) _Oh-oh, Mary sta tradendo Steven._

(3:42) ****Ma pensavo che stesse con Fabio?****

(3:42) _È anche incinta di Tim._

(3:43) ****Cazzo, Mary, ********Tim******** credev********a******** in te!****

(3:43) _Lo sai che non è stato più lo stesso dopo l’incidente!_

(3:44) ****C’era tutto quel sangue, Mary non era nemmeno lì, NON SAI COSA PROVA.****

(3:45) _SEI L’UNICA PERSONA CHE RICONOSCE __ANCHE CON__ L’AMNESIA MARY COME HAI POTUTO FARGLI QUESTO_

(3:46) ****Devi guardarti le spalle Mary, credo che sia il suono di una bomba quello ********che viene dalla******** borsetta della madre di Tim.****

(3:46) _Lo farà, Mary, sa__c__rificherà il nipote per l’onore del figlio._

(3:46) ***** Funerale di Mary *****

(3:47) _“__Era la mia vicina preferita. Mi mancano le sue torte al limone e la sua dolce voce. Riposa in pace, Mary.”_

(3:48) ****\- ********Discorso fatto dalla mamma di Tim. - ****

(3:49) _Scandalo!_

(3:50) ****AHAH. Uff, devo andare alla punizione ora. Ti scrivo dopo.****

(3:51) _A dopo Felpato. Guardati dalle bombe e dagli uomini con la benda sull’occhio._

*

Mercoledì mattina

(9:33) ****SONO STATO BUTTATO FUORI DALLA CLASSE.****

****(9:33) _Cosa? Perché?!_

(9:34) ****PERCHÈ HO LO SMALTO.****

(9:34) _… Non puoi metterti lo smalto?_

(9:35) ****È QUELLO CHE DICE L’INSEGNANTE DI CHIMICA MA EVANS – CIOÈ LILY – LE SUE SONO ROSSE!!****

(9:35) ****NON SO DIRE SE SIA UN DOPPIO STANDARD O SE SIA SOLO LA SUA PREFERITA.****

(9:36) _Beh, dove sei ora?_

(9:36) ****...uhm, beh****

(9:37) _Sirius, dove sei?_

(9:37) ****Nel parcheggio.****

(9:38) _Nel parcheggio degli insegnanti?_

(9:38) ****...già.****

(9:39) _Vicino all’auto dell’insegnante di chimica?_

(9:39) ****Giuro di ********tagliare******** solo una ruota.****

(9:40) _Felpato, se tagli una ruota il tuo insegnante avrà ragione e ti additeranno tutti come coglione. Non importerà a nessuno cosa farai per rimediare._

(9:40) ****Ma mi farà stare bene.****

(9:41) _Ti farà stare ancora meglio poter tornare in classe con lo smalto sulle unghie e sbatterglielo in faccia._

(9:41) ****E se il preside lo bandisce?****

(9:42) _Beh, a quel punto gli tagli le gomme. Ma non quelle del preside. Non vuoi essere espulso._

(9:42) ****No?****

(9:43) _No, Felpato. Ramoso e Codaliscia sono lì. Ami condividere la stanza e uscire con loro, sì?_

(9:43) ****...********seh.****

(9:43) ****Vado nell’ufficio del preside.****

(9:44) _Bene. Ne sono contento._

(9:44) _Dimmi come va._

(9:45) ****Grazie Remus.****

(9:45) _Per averti fermato dal tagliar__e_ _del__le gomme? Ahah, nessun problema._

(9:46) ****Davvero.****

(9:46) _Sì, okay. Prego._

(9:54) ****Sto aspettando di vedere il preside.****

(9:55) _Buona fortuna._

(9:55) _Ah, e Felpato?_

(9:56) ****Mm?****

(9:56) _Lo smalto è sexy._

(9:57) ****Oh cazzo****

(9:57) ****Haha****

(9:57) ****A presto, Lunastorta.****

(9:58) ****Oh, ci siamo.****

(9:58) _Sii coraggioso._

*  
(9:35) Felpato?

(9:36) FELPATO?

(9:37) Sirius, eddai.

(9:40) Sirius dove sei?

(9:45) ****Sto andando da Silente.****

(9:45) Davvero? Avevi la faccia di uno che stava per costruire una bomba e metterla sotto un’auto.

(9:46) ****Sì, beh****

****(9:47) ****Mi è stato fatto notare che distruggere le proprietà private di un insegnante non avrebbe aiutato il mio caso****

(9:47) Intendi, Lunastorta te l’ha fatto notare.

(9:48) ****Sticazzi****

(9:50) Quale colore pensi sia meglio: rosso o verde?

(9:51) ****Cosa****

(9:51) Riconosco che Codaliscia spaccherebbe con un blu e Lily dice che ce l’ha. Ha anche il rosso e il verde.

(9:52) **…**

(9:52) ****Verde. Lily mette sempre il rosso.****

(9:53) Vedi, è quello che ho pensato, ma Codaliscia mi fa “sarebbe proprio da sfigati se tu e Lily aveste gli smalti che si abbinano” e Lily non smetteva di ridere.

(9:54) ****Sarebbe effettivamente da sfigati. Non ********vorrei farmi vedere con voi.****

(9:55) Non sei mai con noi dai.

(9:55) ****Vi baciate****

(9:55) ****Non fatelo, tipo, più.****

(9:56) Geloooooooooooosssssso

(9:57) È okay. Un giorno tu e Lunastorta vi vedrete e vi bacerete molto.

(9:57) ****Fottiti****

(9:57) ;-)

*

Mercoledì pranzo

(12:02) ****Dopo aver esaminato attentamente il regolamento scolastico abbiamo scoperto che non c’è nessuna regola che impedisca di mettersi lo smalto.****

(12:03) _Quindi il tuo insegnante di chimica è solo un coglione._

(12:03) ****Sì, esatto. E il preside dice che non farà una nuova regola solo per fermarmi, quindi continuerò a metterlo!****

(12:04) _Aaah, giustizia._

(12:04) ****La parte migliore****

(12:05) ****È che ********abbiamo di nuovo chimica oggi e sia Ramoso che Codaliscia stanno scegliendo i colori.****

(12:05) _Questa è vera amicizia. Alice una volta mi ha chiesto di farle le unghie._

(12:05) _È finito / ovunque /._

(12:06) ****Non per te?****

****(12:06) _Ho il brutto vizio di mangiarm__ele._

(12:07) _Sto uscendo di casa per fare pranzo con mamma. Ti scrivo più tardi._

(12:07) ****Wow, il mondo di fuori.****

(12:08) _Lo so. Terrificante._

(12:08) ****Divertiti con mammina.****

(12:09) _Congratulazioni per la rivincita._

*

Mercoledì pomeriggio

(4:13) ** **Perché l’hai detto?** **

(4:14) Detto cosa?

(4:14) Non dovresti essere in punizione?

(4:15) ****Ci sono****

(4:16) ****Perché hai detto che quando io e Lunastorta ci vedremo ci baceremo molto?****

(4:17) Non so, era una battuta?

(4:17) ****James****

(4:18) Vi messaggiate parecchio e non vi conoscete nemmeno. Non lo sto condannando. Solo. Lo sai.

(4:18) ****Mi piace parlargli.****

(4:19) Sì lo so. Davvero, era una battuta.

(4:20) ****Sì. Ok. ****

(4:20) Oh eddai. Non starai mica avendo una Grande Rivelazione Gay vero?

(4:21) ****Ugh, no, idiot********a.****

(4:21) Beh allora perché mi hai fatto il terzo grado??

(4:22) ****Non so. Mi è sembrata una cosa strana da insinuare.****

(4:22) ****La McGranitt è tornata.****

(4:23) Trattala gentilmente.

*

Giovedì mattina

(10:02) ****Sto per fare la domanda più ovvia del mondo e mi sto già preparando a chiederti scusa.****

(10:05) _Penso di sapere già di cosa si tratta ma ti permetterò di chiederla._

(10:06) ****Ugh ok****

(10:06) ****Come hai fatto a capire che sei gay?****

(10:07) ****Scusa.****

(10:07) _È okay, me l’aspettavo._

(10:08) ****Sì ma non dovresti perché è una domanda stupida.****

(10:08) ****Puoi chiedermi come facevo a sapere di essere un coglione.****

(10:09) _Come facevi a sapere di essere un coglione?_

(10:09) ****Quando me lo sono chiesto, ********tutto ha avuto un senso.****

(10:10) _La Questione di Frank ha avuto parecchio senso._

(10:10) ****Sì, ma ti ha chiesto se lo fossi e tu hai risposto di sì.****

(10:11) _Beh, c’erano dei segnali._

(10:12) _Ugh okay te lo dico_

(10:12) ****Erezioni imbarazzanti?****

(10:13) _Non esattamente ma ci sono andato vicino._

(10:13) _Ok, c’era questo dottore gnocchissimo._

(10:14) ****Gnocchissimo? Tipo Mark Sloan di Grey’s Anatomy?****

(10:14) _Zitto. Avevo 13 anni. Dottore gnocchissimo._

(10:15) ****Oooooh dottore, mi esamini.****

(10:15) _Oh, Cristo._

(10:16) ****È lo spirito giusto.****

(10:16) _Basta! Non ne parleremo mai più!_

(10:17) ****Va bene, va bene.****

(10:17) _Sai che ora devo ricambiare il favore vero?_

(10:18) ****Eh?****

(10:18) _È semplicemente giusto che ti chieda come sapevi di essere_

(10:19) _Beh. Nel senso. Non voglio dare niente per scontato._

(10:20) ****Ah, tipo****

(10:20) ****Giusto. Uhm.****

(10:21) ****Beh. È proprio il motivo per cui ti ho chiesto.****

(10:21) ****Non lo so.****

(10:22) _Oh, ok._

(10:22) _Possiamo aggiungerlo alla lista “cose che è okay non sapere/aver fatto a 17 anni”_

(10:23) ****Beh, tu lo sai! Ramoso lo sa!****

(10:23) ****Fanculo, pure Codaliscia lo sa.****

(10:24) _È solo più chiaro per alcune persone. Non c’è bisogno di impanicarsi. Felpato._

(10:24) ****Non mi sto impanicando, tu ti stai impanicando.****

(10:25) ****È solo che… non voglio essere il Frank di qualcuno.****

(10:26) _Credo che il fatto che Frank ti faccia così tanto schifo ti fermi da esserne uno._

(10:27) ****O mi odierei e basta.****

(10:27) _Ok, magari hai solo bisogno di testare le acque in un posto neutrale._

(10:28) ****Dove cazzo lo trovo un posto neutrale?****

(10:28) _Stavo pensando a una discoteca o una cosa del genere._

(10:29) ****Io...****

(10:29) ****Non credo mi piaccia l’idea di baciare sconosciuti.****

(10:30) _Giusto._

(10:31) _Hai detto che hai baciato un paio di ragazze. Le conoscevi?_

(10:31) ****Sì. Vengono a scuola qui.****

(10:32) _E niente fuochi d’artificio?_

(10:32) ****È sembrato… qualcosa da fare.****

(10:33) ****Ma non credo mi renda gay automaticamente.****

(10:33) _Sei autorizzato a essere qualcos’altro oltre che gay o etero. Non è bianco e nero._

(10:34) ****Pensi che sia tipo bisessuale?****

(10:35) _Io non… non è compito mio avere un’opinione in merito. Questo riguarda te._

(10:35) _Ma c’è di più. Ci sono interi spettri di attrazione romantica e sessuale. Dato che sono due cose differenti._

(10:36) ****Questo sta cominciando a sembra********re******** un po’ troppo.****

(10:37) _Come ho detto: non impanicarti. Hai solo 17 anni._

(10:37) _E __fra l’altro__, internet è tuo amico. Googla certe cose._

(10:38) ****Ti ricordi quando mi hai consigliato di scopare? Mi stai dicendo di guardare del porno?****

(10:39) _Cosa? No!_

(10:39) _In effetti_

(10:40) _Potrebbe aiutare, ma non era ciò che stavo suggerendo._

(10:41) ****Hai dei video da consigliarmi?****

(10:41) _Coglione._

(10:42) ****Sei più tipo da rivista vero?****

(10:42) _Oh mio dio_

(10:43) _Vai via_

(10:43) _Non sei in classe?_

(10:44) ****Aw guarda sei tutto agitato.****

(10:44) _Vattene via, strano._

(10:45) ****Ok, ok.****

(10:45) ****Grazie Lunastorta.****

(10:46) _Piacere mio, Felpato._

*

Giovedì pomeriggio

(7:34) _Sono stato lasciato a __fare il babysitter a__ dei bambini._

(7:34) _Riesco a malapena a badare a me stesso._

(7:35) ****Quanti bambini?****

(7:35) _Due. Maschi. Rossi._

(7:36) ****Perché rossi è importante?****

(7:36) _È che sono così tanto rossi_

(7:37) _Hanno anche le lentiggini. STANNO ROMPENDO COSE_

(7:38) ****AHAHAH, wow, hai mai fatto da baby sitter prima d’ora?****

(7:38) _No. Di solito le persone badano a me._

(7:39) ****Beh quindi dovresti sapere cosa fare!****

(7:40) _Sì, ma io sono sempre stato un bambino accondiscendente. Questi… cosi non ascoltano._

(7:41) ****Cosa stanno facendo?****

(7:43) _Usano piatti di ceramica per fare una torre._

(7:44) ****Tu.. li fermerai?****

(7:45) _In effetti sono troppo colpito per fermarli. Stanno __avendo__ u__n__ buon bilanciamento._

(7:46) ****Lunastorta, sei inutile!****

(7:47) _O perlomeno una terribile figura autoritaria. Devono farsi il bagno, aspetta._

(8:00) _Finalmente sono nella vasca._

(8:01) ****Di chi sono questi bambini? Non ne hai presi alcuni a caso vero?****

(8:02) _Certo che no. Parenti lontani e amici di amici. Non sono sicuro. Tutto quello che so è che la loro madre (e la mia) sono in ritardo di mezz’ora._

(8:03) ****Sei a casa loro?****

(8:03) _Sì. Qui si sta molto bene – oh si stanno schizzando con l’acqua._

(8:04) ****Ti prego dimmi che li hai seguiti a ruota.****

(8:12) _L’ho fatto. Sono completamente bagnato. Il bagno è allagato. I bambini sono collassati sul divano e stanno guardando Spongebob._

(8:12) _Il bagnetto non è durato quanto speravo._

(8:13) ****Quale episodio di Spongebob?****

(8:13) _…__Krusty Krab Pizza._

(8:14) ****Mmm. Bell’episodio.****

(8:14) _Perché non mi sorprende._

(8:15) ****Perché sono ancora un bambino?******(8:15)**_Mi sembra logico._

(8:16) _Oh mio dio mi fanno scassare_

(8:17) _“Bill, assomigli molto a quella pizza.”_

(8:17) _“Zitto Charlie, sei stupido come Patrick.”_

(8:18) ****AHAHAH L’HA ARROSTITO PER BENE****

(8:19) _AHAHAHAH SÌ, __SI __STANNO PRENDENDO A CUSCINATE ORA._

(8:19) _I bambini sono affascinanti. Ne voglio esattamente zero._

(8:20) ****Come dicevo, puoi sempre adottare quelli degli altri.****

****(8:20) ****Alice ********e******** Frank?****

(8:21) _Alice si rifiuta. L’idea della gravidanza la terrorizza. Credo che Frank sia rassicurato._

(8:21) ****La gravidanza sembra orribile. Le donne si meritano il mondo dopo la merda che passano.****

(8:22) ****Mi ricordo che tu non possa averne.****

(8:23) _Aggiungilo alla lista dei sintomi._

(8:23) ****Scusa, ********sono stato indiscreto.****

(8:24) _Mannò, va bene._

(8:24) _Stai davvero cercando di capire cos’ho? Non mi dà fastidio._

(8:25) ****Ci ho pensato.****

(8:25) ****No, ho mentito. Ho una pagina piena di teorie e sintomi.****

(8:26) _Wow_

(8:26) ****Scusa, mi piacciono i misteri.****

(8:27) ****NON CHE LA TUA MALATTIA SIA UN TRIVIA QUELLO CHE INTENDO È****

(8:28) _Sirius_

(8:28) ****NON VOGLIO CHIEDERTI ALTRO PERCHÈ TI HO CHIESTO GIA’ TROPPO****

(8:28) _Sirius!!_

(8:29) ****… Sì****

(8:29) _Non mi dà fastidio. In realtà sono molto curioso di vedere se riesci a capirlo._

(8:30) ****Ok ma devi dirmi ora se è un qualcosa di super oscuro che solo tu, Frank e Alice avete.****

(8:31) _Non è oscuro. Abbastanza __conosciuto. Frank e Alice non ce l’hanno comunque._

(8:32) ****Oh,**** ****ok.****

(8:32) _E devi capire cos’è. Se penserò che starai tirando a indovinare, ti squalifico._

(8:33) ****Riceverò un premio?****

(8:34) _Hmmmmm_

(8:35) _Mamma è qui. Ci penserò e ti farò sapere.__(8:35)_****Okay. Come stanno i bambini?****

(8:36) _Ahah, si sono addormentati una ventina di minuti fa._

(8:36) ****Sei magico, Lunastorta.****

*  
(10:44) _Sono finalmente a casa._

(10:45) ****Quanto cazzo è lontano casa tua dalla loro?****

(10:45) _Venti minuti. Mamma non la smetteva di parlare._

(10:46) ****Yikes.****

(10:46) _Ho però avuto tempo di pensare al tuo premio._

(10:47) ****Hai pensato a qualcosa?****

(10:47) _Direi di sì, __se non sto esagerando._

(10:48) ****Sono sicuro che qualunque cosa sia mi sta bene.****

(10:48) _E se non ti andasse, potresti sempre non indovinare apposta._

(10:49) ****Va bene allora.****

(10:50) _Uhm, beh._

(10:51) _Stavo pensando. Quando indovini, possiamo vederci. Una cosa così._

(10:51) _Okay ora che l’ho detto sembra stupido._

(10:52) ****No, no, è****

****(10:52) ****Mi piace. Sì, facciamolo.****

(10:53) _Okay. Figo. _

(10:53) ****Lunastorta, sei appena diventato il mio premio di consolazione.****

(10:54) _Oh mio dio_

(10:54) _Andrò a dormire prima che tu possa continuare_

(10:55) ****Buona notte, Remus.****

*****

Venerdì mattina

(9:31) ****Chi sono?****

****(9:31) Un coglione

(9:31) Felpato

(9:32) ****Oh ah-ah come siete simpatici. Forza, giocate.****

(9:32) Va bene. Ma se è come l’ultima volta e la risposta è James e gli indizi sono “sa di colla” ti squalifico.

(9:33) Risposta: Peter. Indizi: sembra un cavallo. Queste cose fanno male, Felpato.

(9:33) Aspe’, sto per avere una premonizione

(9:33) È Lunastorta la risposta.

(9:34) ****È una frase grammaticalmente scorretta, Ramoso, dovresti vergognarti.****

(9:34) Non è proprio una domanda. La risposta è Lunastorta.

(9:35)Senti, sono sicuro che sia un ragazzo simpaticissimo e tutto il resto ma possiamo parlare di qualcos’altro

(9:35) ****Una proposta è stata fatta: se riesco a capire che malattia ha ci incontreremo.****

(9:36) …Questo non sarebbe barare?

(9:36) ****Non deve saperlo.****

(9:37) Quindi per davvero? Lo incontrerai?  


(9:37) ****Il piano è scoprire il prima possibile la malattia e poi capire quando voglio vederlo. QUINDI GIOCHIAMO CHI SONO, MHHH?********  
****

(9:38) VA BENEEEE, tanto questa lezione è noiosa.

(9:38) Okay, vai.

(9:39) ****Chi sono?****

(9:39) ****Le mie caratteristiche fisiche sono pallore e magrez********z********a. Ho momenti di salute che possono degenerare al punto del ricovero. Non posso fare sport.****

(9:40) ****Ho molti mal di testa. Vomito (credo) e sono infertile.****

(9:41) Infertile? Di che cazzo parlate?

(9:41) ****Ovviamente, ora sono molto rassicurato dal fatto che non mi picchierà accidentalmente.****

(9:42) Sono contento. Non posso gestire due bambini**.**

(9:42) ****Zitto, Ramoso.****

(9:43) ****PS: qualsiasi cosa sia, è cronica.****

(9:43) ****E non è qualcosa di cui non abbiamo sentito. Apparentemente è conosciuta.****

(9:44) Perché non è dai un’occhiata online e gli elenchi le malattie che corrispondono?**  
**

(9:45) ****Dice che non posso indovinare. Devo scoprirlo.****

(9:45) Quali sono le tue teorie?

(9:46) ****NESSUNA. NON HO NIENTE.****

(9:46) Hai bisogno di più informazioni.

(9:47) ****Grazie professor Codaliscia.****

****(9:47) Sono il professor Minus per te, Black.

(9:48) ****Sono il signor Black per lei, professor Minus.****

****(9:49) Quali sono le regole dell’interrogatorio?

(9:49) ****Immagino di non poter semplicemente chiedergli altri sintomi. Devono essere rivelati.****

(9:50) Che cazzo è, una matriosca? A ogni turno apri una bambolina

(9:50) ****O magari è una persona vera che sta imparando a fidarsi di me poco alla volta. Ma non saprei. Scegli tu.****

(9:50) Voi due, smettetela. Felpato, abbiamo bisogno di più informazioni.

(9:51) ****Ok. Credo di poterlo fare.****

*****

Venerdì mezzogiorno

(12:22) _****Sono libera!!!****_

(12:23) _Congratulazioni! Benvenuta nel mondo reale!_

(12:23) _****È fantastico. Qua fuori non c’è niente di bianco. Ci sono i colori.****_

(12:24) _Lo so. Aspetta di mangiare qualcosa._

(12:24) _****Adesso aspettiamo Frank.****_

(12:25) _Quanto tempo ancora dovrà stare dentro secondo i medici?_

(12:25) _****Non lo so. È stato bene questi ultimi giorni. Ma lo conosci. Potrebbe essere morto entro domani e non ce lo direbbe.****_

(12:26) _Sì, lo so. Questo significa che riprenderemo le cammina-tonate?_

(12:27) _****Oh sì. Mettiti le scarpe da ginnastica, ragazzino.****_

(12:27) _Mi pento di averlo menzionato._

(12:28) _****Ti fa bene! A corpo e mente!****_

(12:28) _Non riesco mai a starti dietro._

(12:29) _****Ci andrò piano, tranquillo.****_

(12:30) _****Come sta Casanova?****_

(12:31) _A chi cavolo stai facendo riferimento?_

(12:32) _****Mhhhhh tu che dici???****_

(12:33) _Sei ingiusta._

(12:34) _****Perché ho ragione?****_

(12:35) _Abbiamo un accordo. Se riesce a capire che malattia ho, ci incontreremo._

(12:35) _****Wow, sta diventando serio eh?****_

(12:36) _****Cazzo, hai ragione. Non posso più usare quella parola ormai.****_

(12:37) _Vedi cosa intendo?_

(12:38) _****Quanto sa?****_

(12:38) _Effettivamente, non molto. La cosa più evidente che ha è l’infertilità._

(12:39) _****Come diavolo è saltata fuori?****_

(12:40) _Puoi fare dei figli con Frank così non dovrò averne di miei?_

(12:41) _****Io e Frank che abbiamo figli è realistico tanto quanto me che vado all’accademia di detective.****_

(12:42) _Nel senso che __però ci __scommetti __la mia vita amorosa__?_

(12:43) _****Stronzetto.****_

(12:45) _****Vengo da te alle nove domattina.****_

(12:46) _Perché così presto?_

(12:46) _****Così posso essere sicura che sei fuori dal letto a un orario decente.****_

(12:47) _Va bene. Sarò pronto alle nove._

(12:48) _****Bravo ragazzo! Possiamo farcela!****_

(12:48) _Ti prego fermati. Cominci a sembrare la mia personal trainer._

(12:49) _****Questo è il tipo di atteggiamento negativo che non voglio sentire! Fammi sentire che puoi farcela!****_

(12:50) _Posso.. farcela?_

(12:50) _****PIU’ FORTE****_

(12:51) _Stiamo messaggiando, Alice._

(12:52) _****Più forte, Remus.****_

(12:53) _POSSO FARCELA._

(12:54) _****Eccellente. Ci vediamo domani, campione.****_

_*_

Venerdì pomeriggio

(8:22) _Fumi?_

(8:23) ****Che?****

(8:24) _Sei punk rock, hai una moto e le unghie con lo smalto. Il pacchetto include anche il fumare?_

(8:25) ****Aaahhh… non più?****

(8:25) _Oh, Felpato. Davvero?_

(8:26) ****Beh, lo sai. Gioventù bruciata.****

(8:26) _Non scherzarci._

(8:27) ****Senti, era più un “cosa posso fare per far incazzare al massimo i miei genitori?”****

(8:27) _“__Cancro ai polmoni.”_

(8:30) ****Va bene, le ho buttate tutte dalla finestra.****

(8:31) _Quindi ora stai sporcando in giro?_

(8:32) _Sto scherzando._

(8:32) _Ma, beh, grazie._

(8:33) ****T’appò. Pensavo comunque di farlo.****

(8:34) ****Immagino debba darti fastidio.****

(8:34) _Non infastidirmi, no. Più… incredulo._

(8:35) ****Quindi… i polmoni?****

(8:36) _Ahah, sì. Immagino tu abbia colto l’indizio dalla mia cazziata._

(8:37) ****Non prenderla a male, sono un po’ perplesso.****

(8:37) _Non la sto prendendo male. Sono io che l’ho suggerito._

(8:38) ****Sì, ma se vuoi uscire dall’accordo per qualsiasi motivo non sentirti pressato ad andare avanti. Capirò.****

(8:39) _Voglio andare avanti._

(8:40) ****Okay, anch’io.****

(8:40) _Ti conviene cominciare a pensare allora._

(8:40) _Devo andare a letto. Devo alzarmi presto domani._

(8:41) ****Di cosa stiamo parlando? Le sei, sette della mattina?****

(8:42) _Devo essere pronto per le nove. Quindi nove meno dieci._

(8:42) _Non aggiungerlo ai sintomi. Sono io che amo dormire._

(8:43) ****Sì, lo vedo. Dodici ore.****

(8:43) _Beh a che ora ti svegli il sabato mattina?_

(8:44) ****Tipo, alle undici.****

(8:45) _E a che ora vai a dormire?_

(8:45) ****Stasera? Mezzanotte probabilmente. Di solito più tardi ma ugh, nessuno beve.****

(8:46) ****Okay, capisco il punto.****

(8:47) _Mhm. Buona notte Sirius._

(8:47) ****Buona notte Remus.****

*****

Sabato mattina

(8:45) _****Sono davanti alla tua porta.****_

(8:46) _Sei in anticipo._

(8:46) _****Dovresti comunque essere in piedi. Starti preparando e tutto il resto.****_

(8:47) _Mi sono seduto._

(8:47) _****Sono nel tuo soggiorno, Remus. Muoviti!****_

(8:48) _Bleah._

(8:52) _Va bene, sono pronto. Sei comunque in anticipo._

(8:52) _****Porta il tuo culo qui.****_

*****

Sabato mezzogiorno

(11:56) ****LUNASTORTA!****

(11:56) ****LUNA LUNASTORTA****

(11:56) ****BU-BUNASTORTA****

(11:57) ****BANANA FANA FU-FUNASTORTA****

(11:57) ****FEE FI MU-MUNASTORTA****

(11:57) ****LUUUUUNASTORTA****

(11:59) _Che cosa diavolo è appena successo_

(12:00) ****The name game è successo. Eddai. ****

(12:01) ****Devo farlo con Remus?****

(12:01) _No, va bene così_  
(12:02) ****REMUS.****

(12:02) ****REMUS REMUS BO-BEMUS****

(12:02) ****BANANA FANA FO-FEMUS****

(12:03) ****FEE FI MO-MEMUS****

(12:03) ****REMUS****

****(12:04) _Non capisco_

(12:05) ****Dov’è finita la tua cultura.******(12:06)******Lunastooooooooortaaaa****

(12:06) ****Ramoso è via e Codaliscia ha le lezioni di recupero, devi tenermi compagnia.****

(12:07) _Immagina questo: __io__ che v__engo_ _inseguito__ da un cane in un parco pubblico._

(12:07) _Ah, e immagina Alice seduta su una panchina che se la ride._

(12:07) _Ora immagina la sua immediata morte._

(12:08) ****SEI DAVVERO STATO INSEGUITO DA UN CANE****

(12:09) _Potrei aver avuto, nella tasca, dei biscotti che voleva. Ma non facendo subito il collegamento, gli ho permesso di inseguirmi per il parco mentre il proprietario se ne fregava il cazzo._

(12:10) ****Oh mio dio****

(12:10) ****OHMIO DIO SEI STATO INSEGUITO PER DEI BISCOTTI****

(12:11) ****Perché porti biscotti nelle tasche?****

(12:12) _… per uno spuntino? Non per cani, questo è certo._

(12:13) ****Quando è successo?****

(12:13) _Tipo due ore fa._

(12:14) ****AH QUINDI NON È NEMMENO UN EVENTO TRAUMATICO INFANTILE****

(12:15) _No, no, ho un livido blu dove il cazzo di animale mi ha morso sulla gamba._

(12:15) ****Non una persona da cani eh?****

****(12:16) _Per qualche motivo non piaccio ai cani. In effetti, non piaccio alla maggior parte degli animali._

(12:16) ****A me piaci.****

(12:17) _… a meno che non abbiamo raggiunto nuovi livelli di ingegneria in cui gli animali possono rispondere ai messaggi e tenere decentemente una conversazione, non credo che tu valga come animale._

(12:17) ****Sono praticamente un animale. Devi darmi da mangiare e farmi il bagno altrimenti non lo farò.****

(12:18) _Vale lo stesso per me. Ho tre sveglie per le medicine perché altrimenti ignoro le prime due._

(12:18) _La McGranitt ti fa il bagno?_

(12:19) ****Oh sì. È super delicata e massaggia i miei capelli con le sue lunghe dita.****

(12:20) _Poi __ti scrolli via l’acqua e ti rotoli nel fango?_

(12:21) ****Sì, sì, esatto.****

(12:22) ****Ah, alcune persone della squadra mi hanno appena invitato a giocare a calcio. Ti lascio libero dalle mie attenzioni.****

(12:23) _Dovrei farmi un bagno, dato che l’hai menzionato. Ho fatto esercizio stamattina._

(12:23) ****Non credo che scappare da un cane valga come esercizio.****

(12:24) _1\. certo che conta. 2. abbiamo fatto una passeggiata stamattina, per questo sono finito al parco. Ho davvero camminato. E anche fatto un po’ di jogging. Orribile._

(12:24) ****RIP alla voglia di vivere di Remus.****

(12:24) _Esatto, considerando che sarà una cosa settimanale. Aiutami._

(12:25) ****Non posso. Mi perderei tutte le tue bravate.****

(12:25) _Sei inutile. Vai a correre/calciare cose e sii compiaciuto delle tue abilità fisiche._

(12:26) ****Oh lo farò.****

(12:26) ****Se ti fa sentire meglio, sto di nuovo indossando i pantaloncini corti.****

(12:27) _Compiaciuto._

*****   
Sabato pomeriggio

(1:33) Stiamo tornando indietro proprio ora. Ho scoperto di non sapere niente di arte.

(1:33) ****Dovresti davvero starmi messaggiando mentre siete ancora insieme?****

(1:34) Lei, beh, si è addormentata sulla mia spalla. Ed è dolcissimo, ma significa anche che non sta parlando. Sono annoiato. Il treno ci metterà un po’.

(1:35) ****Fai schifo in arte, eh?****

(1:35) Continuava a parlarmi di tutti quegli artisti e delle loro vite, e cosa ogni dipinto rappresentasse. Tutto quello che potevo fare era annuire. Non avevo idea di che cazzo stesse parlando.

(1:36) ****Le è piaciuto alla fine?****

(1:36) Oh sì, l’ha adorato. Però sembravo proprio un cretino.

(1:37) ****È il pensiero che conta.****

(1:37) Immagino di sì. Il pensiero di Lunastorta, comunque.

(1:38) ****È stato inseguito da un cane oggi. Perché aveva dei biscotti nelle tasche. Chi cazzo si porta in giro dei biscotti? Lui. Ed è carinissimo.****

(1:38) Wow, Felpato.

(1:39) ****Lo so, Ramoso, credimi. Lo so.****

(1:40) Sei sicuro che non sia una Grande Rivelazione Gay?

(1:41) ****È Grande, e non è esattamente una Rivelazione, più un “Dovrei fare qualcosa a riguardo” ma non Gay.****

(1:42) un Bel Bi Basito?

(1:43) ****AHAH NO MA LO VORREI È UN BEL NOME****

(1:43) ****Ma sono stato informato che****

(1:43) Lunastorta ti ha informato

(1:44) ****Okay, sì. Lunastorta mi ha informato che ci sono ********vari tipi e tante cose diverse… cose da considerare. Quindi nemmeno bi. Ma vedremo se è PAN per i miei denti.****

(1:45) Okay ma perché hai scritto PAN in maiuscolo?

(1:45) ****Doveva essere un battuta su un orientamento sessuale. Immagino non abbia funzionato.****

(1:46) Forse dovresti farle all’unico ragazzo gay che conosci.

(1:47) ****Giusto. Lunastorta apprezzerà le mie battute.****

(1:47) O ti odierà di più. Non lo sappiamo.

(1:48) ****Non potrebbe mai odiarmiiiiiiiiiiiiii****

(1:48) Non ti ha ancora incontrato.

(1:49) ****Ha-ha****

(1:49) ****Non dire cose del genere.****

(1:50) Ok, ok. Il treno si sta fermando. Ci vediamo dopo.

(1:50) ****Mi hai portato qualcosa?****

(1:50) Fottiti.

*****

Domenica pomeriggio

(3:43) _Sono annoiato._

(3:43) _Ricordi quando eri annoiato e ti ho raccontato una storia?_

(3:43) _Esatto, ne voglio una._

(3:55) _Mi è appena venuto in mente che probabilmente stai giocando. Dannazione._

(4:03) ****Fortuna vuole che io sia stato messo in panchina.****

(4:03) _Hai di nuovo fatto lo sgambetto a qualcuno?_

(4:04) ****… ********sì.****

(4:05) ****Non ci siamo chiamati questa settimana.****

(4:06) _No, vero. Vuoi farla ora?_

(4:07) ****La partita durerà ancora un’ora. ********Non mi piace guardare e basta.****

(4:07) _Ok.  
  
__**[Chiamando Lunastorta]**__  
_

**“** ** **Hey, babe.** ** **”** _  
_ _“_ _Non mi hai appena chiamato babe.”  
_ ** **“Oh sì.”  
** ** _“Questo è troppo. Cambio argomento.”  
_ ** **“DOVRAI ALZARE LA VOCE-”  
** ** _“SMETTILA DI URLARE!”  
_ ** **“-SONO A UNA PARTITA DI CALCIO, COSA TI ASPETTI?”  
** ** _“Com’è così?”  
_ ** **“Andrà bene.”  
** ** _“Spero che tu abbia qualche convenevole con cui iniziare. Non voglio che diventi imbarazzante.”  
_ ** **“Non preoccuparti, Lunastorta, voglio commentare la partita per te.”  
** ** _“Va bene, se pensi di poter rendere interessante una partita di calcio.”  
_ ** **“Certo che posso. Conosco tutti quelli che giocano, quindi ti becchi anche i retroscena interessanti.”  
** ** _“Oh, non vedo l’ora.”  
_ ** **“So che sei entusiasta.”  
** ** _“Muoviti, l’ora non sta passando velocemente.”  
_ ** **“Hai delle maniere terribili al telefono. Comunque, Ramoso ha la palla. Probabilmente sai già abbastanza su di lui che potresti scriverci un rapporto.”  
** ** _“Devo ancora prendergli le impronte, purtroppo. Non posso incastrarlo per omicidio ancora.”  
_ ** **“Ah, te le ho mandate per email. Dovrebbero arrivarti presto.”  
** ** _“Finalmente.”  
_ ** **“L’ha passata a Gideon, un tizio grande e grosso che una volta mi ha fatto fare un volo per le scale-”  
** ** _ **“Ma che caz-”  
** _ ** **“No, no, era okay, avevamo i cuscini al fondo delle scale.”  
** ** _“Più so sul tuo collegio, meno _ _sembra lussuoso_ _.”  
_ ** **“** ** ** **L’unica cosa lussuosa è la montagna di soldi che devi pagare per starci. E a volte la cioccolata calda è buona.”  
** ** _“Benedetta cioccolata, allora.”  
_ ** **“Dunque, Gid ha passato a suo fratello, Fabian. Che è anche lui grande e grosso. È il più bello fra i due, ma non dire a Gid che l’ho detto.”  
** ** _“Ti butterebbe di nuovo giù dalle scale?”  
_ ** **“Esattamente – CAZZO FABIAN È STATO INTERCETTATO DA NIENTE POPO’ DI MENO CHE MIO FRATELLO. CHE VERGOGNA.”  
** ** _“Hai un fratello?”  
_ ** **“Sì, ma non ti racconterò la sua storia ora. Assomiglia a me, ma io sono il pi** ** ** **ù** ** ** ** bello. Questo puoi dirlo a Gid.”  
** ** _“Ti crederò sulla parola per evitare che Gideon decida di causarmi un incidente, dato il mio stato di salute.”  
_ ** **“Nah, Gid è un gigante buono. Ti coccolerebbe come si fa con un gattino.”  
** ** _“Non mi incoraggia.”  
_ ** **“Scusa. Okay, MALFOY HA LA PALLA E STA ANDANDO A SEGNARE – MERDA NO.”  
** ** _“Cosa?!”  
_ ** **“CODALISCIA È IL PORTIERE. OH CAZZO. FANCULO HA SEGNATO.”  
** ** _“Ma quindi state vincendo o perdendo?”  
_ ** **“PARITA’. OH MIO DIO.”  
** ** _“Stai – stai saltellando?”  
_ ** **“Sì, certo. È roba eccitante, sono sorpreso che tu non sia aggrappato alla sedia.”  
** ** _“Eh, in effetti.”  
_ ** **“Okay, Ramoso ha la palla in tutta la sua maestos** ** ** **ità** ** ** ** divina. La passa a Gid, ** ** ** **che la tira a Crouch – oh mio dio, Barty ci va dentro. Quel ragazzo non ce la fa.** ** ** **”  
** ** _“_ _Ba_ _rty?_ **”  
** ** **“** ** ** **Non c’è bisogno di essere così stupiti.”  
** ** _“Quello è il nome che si dà a un piccolo bambino.”  
_ ** **“Lui è un bambino. Più immaturo di me, immagina. Quando ti parla si sfrega le mani, il che può essere inquietante, ma si lecca anche le labbra di continuo, che lo è ancora di più.”  
** ** _“Barty non sembra un vincitore.”  
_ ** **“Barty non ha limiti, va avanti e basta. Sta scartando tutti. Ramoso è incazzato.”  
** ** _“Sta monopolizzando la palla?”  
_ ** **“Sì, e quando lo capiamo ormai sta per segnare ma va nel panico e tira dalla parte sbagliata – oh eccolo lì, eddai cazzo!”  
** ** _“Com’è il loro portiere?”  
_ ** **“Rosier. Nome ** ** ** **adorabile** ** ** **, ma ha tentato di vendermi della metanfetamin** ** ** **a** ** ** ** una volta, un po’ troppo oltre i miei livelli di punk.”  
** ** _“Una volta sono stato a una scuola statale, tipo, per un anno? Avevo quattordici anni. Le persone che ho incontrato lì non erano così. Erano… carine.”  
_ ** **“Carine?”  
** ** _“Beh per lo meno non hanno cercato di vendermi droghe, il che è già un punto a favore rispetto alla tua scuola privata.”  
_ ** **“Sento che c’è un ma.”  
** ** _“Sono riusciti a chiudermi in un armadietto.”  
_ ** **“Cristo, Remus.”  
** ** _“Potrebbe andare peggio, potrei essere drogato.”  
_ ** **“Barty non è riuscito a segnare, comunque.”  
** ** _“L’ho immaginato. Ho sentito qualcuno imprecare.”  
_ ** **“Era Ramoso. Ha ricevuto un cartellino. Idiota del cazzo.”  
** ** _“Prendete il calcio come una cosa seria, eh?”  
_ ** **“Presto sarai come noi se continui con le camminate-”  
** ** _“Fanculo.”  
_ ** **“Cosa?”  
** ** _“Mi stai prendendo in giro. Vedi – smettila di ridere!”  
_ ** **“Scusa, scusa.”  
** ** _“No, non ti dispiace nemmeno un po’, stai ancora ridendo, coglione!”  
_ ** **“Okay okay, basta. Oh merda – cazzo. Fabian e Mulciber si stanno prendendo a pugni. Cristo, raga.”  
** ** _“Succede spesso?”  
_ ** **“Cosa, la violenza?”  
** ** _“Sì, sembra feroce.”  
_ ** **“Solo con questa squadra. I nostri rivali. È sempre stato così, fin dall’inizio, e se perdiamo questa settimana, non la smetteranno di parlare fino al prossimo anno.”  
** ** _“Che squadra?”  
_ ** **“Serpeverde. Serpenti. Cazzo di gente subdola.”  
** ** _“I serpenti non sono subdoli.”  
_ ** **“Coglioni col sangue freddo, allora.”  
** ** _“Non suona meglio come insulto.”  
_ ** **“Ahah, lo so. Oh dio. Ramoso le sta dando di santa ragione a Malfoy. È tutta la squadra. Se continua così verrEMO SQUALIFICATI.”  
** ** _“Ma stanno ancora giocando? Che succede?”  
_ ** **“No. La palla è stata ** ** ** **abbandonata. Si stanno tutti scegliendo un target e prendendo a pugni. Siamo in svantaggio – perché sono al telefono.”  
** ** _“… Se stai aspettando che ti dia il mio permesso per picchiare qualcuno, non credo che lo permetterò.”  
_ ** **“Solo un po’ di botte amichevoli, andiamo!”  
** ** _“Ma che cazzo – no tu rimani seduto su quella panchina. Ora sembro / tua / madre.”  
_ ** **“A proposito di mammine, sta guardando da qualche parte negli spalti. Spero abbia visto quando ho fatto cadere Reg.”  
** ** _“Immagino sia tuo fratello.”  
_ ** **“Sì. Okay, l’arbitro sta separando tutti. Aspetta un attimo… AH! Partita annullata. Non vince nessuno!”  
** ** _“Così nessuno viene preso in giro?”  
_ ** **“Esatto!! Dovremmo farlo più spesso.”  
** ** _“Voi siete pazzi.”  
_ **“**Preferiamo essere chiamati spiriti libri, per favore.”  
**** _“Psicopatici.”  
_ ** **“Aw, intendi amorevolmente parlando vero?”  
** ** _“Sì, come no. Il mio dolce psicopatico.”  
_ ** **“Adorabile! Lo amo. Che ne dici – ah, niente, devo andare.”  
** ** _“Sì, sento le parole “sta zitto” e… “fidanzato”?”  
_ ** **“È Ramoso, ignoralo. Esatto. Ignoralo. Okay devo andare. Ciao Remus.”  
** ** _“Congratulazioni per la, uhm, vincita? Ciao Sirius.”_  
** **“Ciao, babe.”  
** ** ** **[Chiamata Disconnessa]** **

*****

(6:32) ****Ramoso si è ********spaccato******** gli occhiali e Codaliscia ha un labbro rotto. Nel frattempo, io mi sono goduto la rissa da lontano e senza un graffio. Bella intuizione, Lunastorta.****

(6:32) _Mamma sa sempre cosa fare._

(6:33) ****Aw, sei come la madre che non ho mai avuto.****

(6:34) _Come ti sembrano i Serpeverde?_

(6:34) ****Sfortunatamente, Regulus è ancora vivo, non si può far niente per quello. Ramoso ha dato un bel gancio a Malfoy, che ha un occhio nero. Domattina ti aggiornerò con altri dettagli.****

(6:35) _Non vedo l’ora._

(6:36) ****È stato… bello. Parlarti. ****

(6:37) _Sì, il tuo commento è stato spazzatura per__ò__. Continuavi a imprecare. Anche se era un bell’imprecare._

(6:37) ****Immagino di non poter essere deluso. “Mhhhh, sì, c’è stato u********n be********ll’imprecare in quella conversazione.”****

(6:38) _Zitto._

(6:40) ****Okay, sarà meglio che mi metta a fare i compiti dell’ultimo minuto. O per lo meno fingere di farli mentre lancio palline a Ramoso. Ma comunque, è stato divertente oggi.****

(6:41) _Sì, lo penso anch’io._

(6:41) _Ah, ancora una cosa._

(6:42) ****Sì?****

(6:43) _Felpato._

(6:43) _Felpato. Felpato._

(6:43) _Bo- Belpato._

(6:43) _Banana fana fo- Fel__p__ato._

(6:44) _Fee, fi, mo- Melfato._

(6:45) _Felpato._

(6:46) ****LUNASTORTA SEI IL MIGLIORE.****

(6:47) _Lo so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni volta che leggo una fic che si concentra su un personaggio che si chiede “perché, come, quando ho iniziato ad essere attratto dai ragazzi?!?! nON è poSSiBiLe, sOnO EtERo?!?!?” mi piace chiamare la trama la Grande Rivelazione Gay. Quindi ecco a voi. Qualcosa che Sirius non sta avendo.


	5. Settimana 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare, preparare dolci, un grande malinteso e un incontro a sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius - bold.  
Remus - italics.  
James - regular.  
Peter - underlined.  
Alice – tutto.

Lunedì mattina

(9:28)Rosier sta zoppicando. A causa mia. Sono una macchina da guerra.

(9:28)**Coda, hai utilizzato i taccheti delle scarpe. È barare.**

(9:29)In amore e guerra tutto è lecito. Comunque meglio di te.  
  
(9:29)****Non ho fatto niente.****

(9:29)Esattamente. Ti sei tirato fuori, cazzo.

(9:30)Mi aspttvo 1 po’ ke finissi Reg.

(9:30)****Non sarebbe stato uno scontro ad armi pari, vista la mia superiorità.****

(9:31)Stiamo tutti ignorando il mio commento?

(9:31)****Di proposito.****

(9:32)Aw, qndi Lunastorta nn diventerà la nstra cheerleader?

(9:32)****Posso chiedere, ma non credo indosserà la gonnellina.****

(9:33)Nah, è solo la groupie di Sirius.

(9:33)****Non farmi mangiare i tuoi compiti, Codaliscia. Lo farò di nuovo.****

(9:34)Per favore no. È stato terrificante guardarti mentre lo facevi.

(9:34)****Che ti sia di lezione.****

(9:35)Nvi sintomi da aggiungere, cmq?

(9:35)****Nah.  
******  
**(9:36)Quindi tutto ciò che abbiamo è che non può andare a scuola e non può avere figli?  
  
(9:36)****Sì, in sintesi-****

(9:37)Dvi cpire qle sistema è affetto, lo ammtto. Csì è facile indovinare.

(9:37)****Ehi scusa, il cibo che ingerisci lo caghi? Sì? E invece il cuore? Avuto qualche arresto cardiaco recentemente? No? Che disdetta.****

(9:38)Ovviamente saresti più discreto.

(9:38)****Certo.****

(9:39)****Malfoy sembra un mirtillo.****

(9:39) Nn sprei, nn vedo 1 czzo.

(9:40)Uno penserebbe che dovresti avere un paio di occhiali di scorta, no?

(9:41)Fttiti tu e la tua logca.

(9:41)****AHAH vedi quanto tiene lontano il telefono dalla faccia?****

(9:41)Che meraviglia. Non vedo l’ora che vada a sbattere contro qualcosa.

(9:42)fnculo entrmbi

(9:42**)******Strabico.****

*

Lunedì pranzo  
  
(12:11)**_**Frank verrà a casa giovedì!**_**

(12:12)_Wohoo! Ora posso di nuovo fare il terzo incomodo._

(12:13)**_**Invita Casanova e sarà un appuntamento a quattro.**_**

(12:13)_Sei incredibile._

(12:14)**_**Lo prenderò come un complimento.**_**

(12:14)_Non dovresti._

(12:16)**_**Qualche aggiornamento?**_**

(12:16)_Mi ha fatto la telecronaca della sua partita di calcio ieri._

(12:17)_Al telefono, intendo._

(12:17)**_**Uhhh, un’altra chiamata. Le cose **_****_**si **_****_**stanno, immagino di poter dire, “serie”.**_**

(12:18) _Stop stop stop stop_

(12:18)**_**Ok, ok, que**_****_**st**_****_**a era abbastanza brutta.  
**_**  
(12:19)_Ah, ma davvero?_

(12:19**)****_**E l’indovinello?**_**

(12:20)_Sa che sono i polmoni. È solo questione di tempo ormai._

(12:21)**_**Sei pronto?**_**

(12:21)_Pensavo di sì._

(12:22)**_**Ma?**_**

(12:23)_Conosci la trama de “Colpa delle stelle”?_

(12:24**)****_**Non sei il protagonista di un libro angst per ragazzini.**_**

(12:24)_Incomincio a sentirmi tale. È così cliché._

(12:26)**_**Senti, sa che sei malato e non ha smesso di scriverti. Avrebbe potuto smettere tempo fa ma non l’ha fatto. Non preoccuparti.  
**_**  
(12:27)_Quanto pensi sarà contento di vedermi tossire catarro al nostro primo appuntamento? Sa che sono malato, sì, ma non può vederlo o sentirlo. È come se fosse disconnesso._

(12:28**)****_**Non hai un brutto aspetto ora.**_**

(12:29)_Ma la prossima settimana potrei sembrare la Morte in persona._

(12:30**)****_**Beh, allora quando indovinerà gli dovrai dire tutte queste cose. Fai in modo che capisca.**_**

(12:31)_Oh, lo capirà. E poi si sentirà obbligato a restare. E poi eventualmente inizierà ad odiarmi per averlo costretto in questa situazione._

(12:32)**_**Remus, stai zitto.**_**

(12:33)**_**Se comincia a sentirsi costretto, è colpa sua. Lo sappiamo. Ci è stato detto. Quello che gli altri fanno intorno a noi è una loro scelta, e se li rende infelici possono andarsene.**_**

(12:35)_Non voglio che se ne vada._

(12:35**)****_**Lo so, Remus. Mi dispiace.**_**

(12:36)_Immagino di dover solo aspettare di vedere cosa succede._

(12:36)**_**Esatto. Fino ad allora, **_****_**noi **_****_**prepariamo una torta per Frank.**_**

(12:37)_Davvero? Quando dici “noi”… _

(12:37)**_**Sì, tu la preparerai insieme a me.**_**

(12:38)_Non credo sia una buona idea._

(12:39)**_**Non mi interessa cosa pensi. Ci vediamo mercoledì.**_**

*

Lunedì pomeriggio  
  
(1:11)****Ci sono due dodicenni davanti a me che si baciano.****

(1:12)_Non guardarli troppo a lungo. Potrebbe diventare un reato._

(1:12)****In realtà è abbastanza deprimente. La ragazza sembra si stia per addormentare.  
****  
(1:13)_Potresti sempre fare un ingresso trionfale e salvarla, Ser Cavaliere._

(1:14)****È una sfida?****

(1:15)_Oddio no- sì, nel senso. Va’ avanti.  
_**_**  
[Chiamando Lunastorta]  
**_**_“È una pessima idea.”_**_  
_******“Ciao anche a te. Mi sembra di ricordare che questa fosse una tua idea. Non preoccuparti, non abuserò dei bambini.”  
****_“Mi sento come Frankenstein. Ho creato un mostro.”  
_****“Shhh, ami la tua creazione. Okay ora zitto e ascolta.”  
****_“Andrà male!”  
_****“Ahem – mi scusi, signore? Signore? Sì, salve, ha un momento per parlare del nostro Signore e Salvatore Gesù Cristo?  
****“-a che cazzo stai giocando-”**  
******“Oh, sono scioccato! Che linguaggio volgare. Per favore, venga al gruppo della Chiesa. Sua madre è molto preoccupata.”  
****“Vattene via, strambo del cazzo!”**  
******“Possa Dio avere pietà della sua anima e redimerla dai suoi peccati-”  
****“Fottiti!”**  
******“Arrivederci e Dio benedica- ah merda!”  
****_“__Felpato?”_  
****“Mi ha lanciato un succo di frutta. BRUCERAI ALL’INFERNO PER QUESTO.”  
****_“Oh mio dio – Felpato!”  
_****“Lunastorta! ********Hai pronunciato il nome del signore in vano! Smettila di ridere.”  
****_“Non posso! Sei troppo scemo!”  
_****“È stata una tua idea!”  
****_“Oh, dio * tossisce * Felpato, sei * tossisce *, sei * tossisce * -”  
_****“Ehi, stai bene?”  
****_“Sto-* tosse* Sto bene. Dav-aehm-vero. Scusa.”  
_****“No, scusami tu. T’appò?”  
****_“Ahemmm. Sì. Tutto okay.”  
_****“Quando ho detto che mi piace la tua voce rauca… non era questo quello che intendevo.”  
****_“Ahah, l’ho immaginato. Il ragazzino?”  
_****“Mi ha fatto il medio. Che insolente.”  
****_“Brucerà all’Inferno.”  
_****“Ah, merda, dovrei andare in classe. Ti scrivo dopo.”  
****_“Non vedo l’ora di vederti terrorizzare di nuovo un ragazzino.”  
_****“Prenditi cura di te, Remus.”  
****_“Anche tu, Sirius.”  
_**_**[Chiamata Disconnessa]**_**

*

Martedì mattina  
  
(10:23)****Com’è la tua lezione di inglese?  
****  
(10:24)_Leggo un libro, ne imparo i temi principali, ci scrivo un tema._

(10:24)****E poi?****

(10:25)_Mamma ha studiato inglese all’università quando era incinta. Li legge e li corregge. Niente di impegnativo._

(10:26)****Posso chiederti quante volte l’hai fatto?****

(10:26)_Ah, beh, molte. Troppe da contare._

(10:27)****Qualcuna di Shakespeare?****

(10:27)_Una moltitudine._

(10:28) **…Oh no.**

(10:29)_Avete voi un problema?_

(10:29)****Che cosa ho fatto.****

(10:30)_Perdonatemi, per quale ragione provate vergogna della lingua Shakespear__i__ana?_

(10:31)****Cristo Remus, devi star googlando ‘sta roba.****

(10:32)_Venite in fronte a me e ditemelo in prima persona, meticcio sfacciato!_

(10:33)****COMUNQUE NON UNA BUONA SCUSA PER USARE LA PAROLA ********SFACCIATO.****

(10:34)_VILE __FIGLIOL__O__._

(10:35)****Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo.****

(10:36)_Sono sorpreso. Pensavo che ti unissi a me._

(10:37)****Questa volta ho preferito rimanere in disparte e apprezzare la tua dedizione al concetto.****

(10:37)_Spero tu sia soddisfatto._

(10:38)****In verità. ****

(10:38)_Non ci hai provato abbastanza._

(10:39)****Mi sto ancora riprendendo dalla disavventura.****

(10:39)_Torna da me quando il tuo cervello funziona di nuovo._

(10:40)****Potrebbe prendere un po’ di tempo. Dammi un momento.****

(10:40)_Debole._

*

(10:30)Sembra che tu abbia appena ingoiato un pesce e ora stia cercando di nuotare controcorrente nella tua gola per uscire.

(10:30)****Lunastorta mi sta parlando in Shakespeariano.****

(10:30)****Penso di essermi innamorato.****

(10:31)Buon dio, Felpato. La situazione ti sta sfuggendo di mano.

(10:32)****Oh, non guardarmi così.****

(10:32)****Ti ho detto di amarti il secondo giorno ********che ci siamo conosciuti.****

(10:33)Anche questo è vero. Sei strano così.

(10:34) Voglio solo dire, comunque, che qualsiasi sessualità elusiva tu abbia

(10:34)Ha decisamente una cotta per Lunastorta.

(10:35)****Senti, lasciami godere lo strano senso d’umorismo che ha questo ragazzo senza diventare Tinder, okay?****

(10:35)Va bene, Felpato.  
  
(10:35)Come vuoi.

*

Martedì pomeriggio  
  
(2:34)_Non ci sto credendo._

(2:34)****Che succede?****

(2:35)_Mia madre mi ha preso un pesce rosso._

(2:35)****Aw****

(2:36)_Perché pensava che fossi troppo solo. Come cavolo cambierà la situazione con un pesce rosso?_

(2:37)****Spalla comica?****

(2:37)_Non sei tu quello?_

(2:38)****Ha-ha.****

(2:38)****Hai parlato a tua madre di me?****

(2:39)_No, ed è per questo che pensa che sia solo. Sto nella mia stanza tutto il giorno a far niente._

(2:39)_Nel senso, in parte è vero, ma spesso ci sei tu con le tue conversazioni fuori di testa._

(2:40)****Vedo che la solitudine ti ha reso affascinante.****

(2:40)_Non hai ancora visto nulla._

(2:42)****Ti senti solo? Onestamente.****

(2:43)_Dio, non lo so._

(2:43)****Stai mentendo, Remus.****

(2:44)_Beh se sapevi la risposta_

(2:45)****No, sto dicendo che TU non sai la risposta.****

(2:45)_Ugh_

(2:46)_Senti. Okay. Magari avere qualcuno qui non sarebbe male._

(2:46)_Alice fa quello che può e lo apprezzo. Ma non può stare qui tutto il tempo._

(2:47)****Io posso però.****

(2:47)_Non fisicamente._

(2:48)****No. Perlomeno, non ancora?****

(2:49)_Sì immagino di sì. Non ancora._

(2:50)****Ho un’altra domanda che mi preme farti.****

(2:50)_Quale sarebbe?_

(2:51)****Che nome hai dato al pesce rosso?  
****  
(2:55)_Oh santo cielo. Nessuno, ancora._

(2:52)****!!!!****

(2:52)_Va bene. Felpato, vorresti dargli un nome?_

(2:54)****Ne sarei felice, Remus!****

(2:54)_Niente cose tipo Elvendork però!_

(2:53)****Sigh. D’accordo.  
****  
(2:56)_Bravo ragazzo._

*

(4:56)****Il pesce è maschio o femmina o indefinito?****

(4:56) _Uh…_

(4:57)_Ho chiesto a mamma e dice che non lo sa. Indefinito._

(4:57)****Perfetto. Non deve conformarsi alle norme di genere ora.****

(4:58)_Ti stai fissando con la roba della sessualità e identità di genere, eh?_

(4:58)****Devo ancora trovare qualcosa che mi convinca del tutto, ma è tutto molto interessante. Avevi ragione, internet è fantastico.****

(4:59)_Però non ti sorprendere quando incapperai accidentalmente nei blog neo-nazisti et similia. È stato un giorno terrificante._

(4:59) ****Wow. Ok.****

(5:00)****COMUNQUE. PESCE ROSSO. RULLO DI TAMBURI, PER FAVORE.****

(5:00)_* __rulla i tamburi nervosamente *_

(5:01) ****Bathsheba.****

(5:02)_Non ti lascerò più dare il nome a qualcosa._

(5:03)****Awww, eddai Lunastorta.****

(5:03)_Va bene, ti incontrerò a metà strada. L* chiamer* Sheba._

(5:03)****Immagino di non potermi lamentare.****

(5:04)****Avrà un amico?****

(5:04)_Sì, me._

(5:05)****No, un altro amico pesce! Forza Remus!****

(5:05)_No, non prenderò un altro pesce. Questo è già abbastanza come responsabilità._

(5:05)****Eh, in effetti ho sentito dire che devi dar loro da mangiare, tipo ogni giorno.****

(5:06)_Zitto. Niente altri pesci. Non prenderò un altro pesce così che tu possa dargli un nome._

(5:06)****D’accoooooordo. Divertiti con Sheba allora.****

(5:07)_Oh sì, ci divertiremo da morire. Non riesco a contenere l’eccitazione._

(5:07)****La tua faccia è impassibile vero?****

(5:08)_Ovviamente._

*

Mercoledì mezzogiorno  
  
(12:09)_Alice mi sta facendo cucinare. Necessito immediato aiuto._

(12:10)****Uuuuhhhh cucina! Che stai facendo?****

(12:10)_Una torta. Dall’impasto. Tipo, perché dal niente?! _

(12:11)****Non è lì con te a dirti cosa devi fare?****

(12:12)_Mi ha scritto la ricetta e ora sta facendo altro._

(12:12)_BISCOTTI! STA FACENDO BISCOTTI! PERCH__É__ NON POTEVO FARLI IO I BISCOTTI? SONO FACILI!_

(12:13)****La vita è piena di sfide, Lunastorta. Devi solo affrontarle.****

(12:14)_Mi sembra di aver avuto la mia fetta onesta di sfide. Fanculo, perché non mi ha preso un preparato? Burro e uova e sono a posto._

(12:14)****Wow. Devi proprio odiare cucinare.****

(12:15)_È che faccio schifo. Non so perché, ma in qualche modo le cose prendono fuoco e mi riempio di farina._

(12:16)_Alice mi ha informato che ho della farina sul naso. Perfetto._

(12:16)****È adorabile!****

(12:17)_Non sono adorabile._

(12:17)****Sì, lo sei.****

(12:18)_Sono collera pura._

(12:18)****Sei un gattino.****

(12:19)_Okay, sto usando la planetaria ora. Non finirà bene._

(12:20)****Credo in te.****

(12:27)_È finito tutto sulle pareti. Alice mi sta picchiando con una presina._

(12:28)****Dille che una padella fa più effetto.****

(12:34)_Mi ha buttato fuori, finalmente._

(12:35)****Wow, fai davvero così schifo?****

(12:36)_Sì. Sono più un consumatore del prodotto __finale__ che il creatore._

(12:37)****Per chi state cucinando fra l’altro?****

(12:38)_Frank torna a casa. Torta di bentornato._

(12:38)****Uuuh, puoi fare una torta e lanciargliela in faccia?****

(12:39)_Spero davvero che non vi incontriate mai._

(12:40)****Io sì. Ho un paio di cose da dirgli.****

(12:41)_Mi sta urlando dietro. Okay, okay, devo andare, sta prendendo le pinze._

(12:42)****Divertiti con le tue avventure culinarie!****

(12:42)_Probabilmente non succederà._

*

Mercoledì sera  
  
(10:58)****Psssst. Lunastorta. Sei sveglio?****

(10:58) _Mhm._

(10:59)****Merda, ti ho svegliato di nuovo?****

(11:00) _No, no, sono sdraiato che fisso il soffitto dalle nove. Mi annoio._

(11:01)****Avresti dovuto scrivermi.****

(11:01)_Non volevo romperti le palle._

(11:02)****Non potresti mai rompermi le palle.****

(11:02)****Però puoi divertirmi.****

(11:03)_Come?_

(11:04)****È notte fonda e sono annoiato. Richiedo una storia spaventosa.****

(11:04)_Sei rannicchiato intorno a un fuoco nel bel mezzo di una foresta?_

(11:05) ****No.****

(11:05)_E allora non si può fare._

(11:06)****Mi devi una storia! Io te ne ho data una. Una bella storiella.****

(11:06)****Uhh ho i marshmellow. Se può aiutare.****

(11:07)_Dove cavolo hai preso dei marshmellow?_

(11:07)****Da sotto il letto.****

(11:08)_Non era esattamente quello che stavo chiedendo ma non credo di volere ancora la risposta._

(11:08)****Sai cosa voglio? Una storia spaventosa.****

(11:09)_Okay, va bene, ma non ti aspettare chissà che. Non l’ho mai fatto prima._

(11:09)****Davvero? Cazzo, ti stai perdendo un sacco d’ansia quando i pavimenti scricchiolano.****

(11:10)_Okay. Aspe’ un secondo.  
_**_**  
[Chiamando Felpato]  
**_**_  
“Penso che così faccia più effetto.”_

**“**Mm, sono d’accordo. Ma dovrò sussurrare perché l’ultima volta Codaliscia e Ramoso stavano ascoltando.”****

_“Onesto. Sussurrerò anch’io così non ti verrà da alzare il tono.”_

**“** ** **E non svegli Sheba.”** **

_“_ _Certo. Ovviamente.”_

**“** ** **Ora, Lunastorta, raccontami questa storia.”** **

_“_ _Non riesco a pensare a un inizio che non sia cliché.”_

**“** ** **Lo farò io allora: era una notte buia e tempestosa.”** **

_“_ _Era una notte buia e tempestosa quando stavi tornando al tuo dormitorio dopo un’eccezionale serata di… moto.”_

**“** ** **Aspe’, mi stai usando come protagonista?! Mi ucciderai di sicuro!!”** **

_“_ _Non voglio dipingere la mia morte! In più, volevi che fosse spaventoso. Potresti decisamente spaventarti così.”_

**“** ** **Va bene. Stavo tornando da un’eccezionale serata di moto.”** **

_“_ _Era_ _ tutto buio come la pece intorno a te, e la notte era così silenziosa che l’unico rumore udibile era quello delle foglie che si sgretolavano sotto i tuoi passi. Cerc_ _avi_ _ di non farti prendere dal panico, ma non ri_ _uscivi_ _ a trattenere _ _il_ _ brivido che percor_ _s_ _e la tua spina dorsale quando un gufo _ _bubolò distante.”_

**“** ** **Sembro un bambino.”** **

_“_ _Sono abbastanza sicuro che ci fosse la regola di non interrompere.”_

**“** ** **Uff, va bene.”** **

_“_ _Sgattaiolare dentro il dormitorio _ _era_ _ difficile, dato che il vecchio edificio continua_ _va_ _ a scricchiolare ad ogni tuo passo. Il pavimento di legno trema_ _va_ _ sempre di più, e quando qualcosa cigol_ _ò_ _ tre _ _passi pi_ _ù_ _ in là _ _quasi non lo not_ _asti_ _.  
“La porta _ _stride_ _tte_ _ mentre la aprivi piano, e scopristi che i tuoi compagni stavano già dormendo. _ _Butti l’elmo sul letto e ti ci stravacchi per toglierti le scarpe, quando noti che la porta è ancora aperta e lascia filtrare dei raggi di luna.  
“Ti alzi per chiuderla, _ _con una sensazione strana alla base del collo. Quando torni indietro al tuo letto a tentoni, nel buio, le tue mani si imbattono in un qualcosa di solido, tipo un maglione. Scatti all’indietro e inizi a prendere a pugni il buio, ma non c’è nulla. Tiri fuori il telefono e accendi la torcia, per scoprire che non c’è niente. Quindi ti rassegni e vai a letto.”_

**“** ** **Sono diventato un coglione all’improvviso in questa storia?”** **

_“_ _Sto solo descrivendo cosa succederebbe davvero.”_

**“** ** **Pensi che prenderei a pugni l’aria così, a caso?”** **

_“_ _Okay, ho mentito. Penso che urleresti come un bimbo _ _e ti dimeneresti.”_

**“** ** **Non succederebbe!”** **

_“_ _Succederebbe eccome. Ora zitto, stai rovinando l’atmosfera.”_

**“** ** **Va beneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”** **

_“_ _Okay. Uhm. Oh, okay, quindi, sei sdraiato nel letto e cerchi di addormentarti lasciando che la spossatezza della notte prenda il sopravvento quando noti che la porta è di nuovo aperta. _ _Esasperato, sposti le coperti e sbatti la porta dalla frustrazione.  
“Ma i tuoi compagni non si muovono.  
“Cerchi di convincerti che è solo uno spiffero quello che fa rabbrividire il tuo collo, e quando ti rimetti nel letto ignori il freddo improvviso.  
“Sta facendo un qualche effetto?”_

**“** ** **Il pavimento ha appena scricchiolato quindi sì. Vai avanti.”** **

_“_ _Mi sento un idiota.”_

**“** ** **Vai avanti! Devo sapere come muoio. Dai.”** **

_“_ _Okay okay. Il vento fuori ulula e attraverso le crepe delle finestre sembrano urla. Mentre sei sdraiato, non riesci a non sentire una presenza nella stanza. Non riesci a vedere niente ad occhi aperti, ma immagini una figura in piedi nell’angolo che ti guarda.”_

**“** ** **C’è un cazzo di buio qua.”** **

_“_ _Non ne sei del tutto sicuro, ma ti sembra di vedere al buio che la figura si sposti, e senza pensarci chiedi ‘Ramoso?’ ma non risponde.  
“Ti tiri le coperte sulla testa, punti la luce del telefono sulle lenzuola e attraverso esse vedi una figura nera che si muove verso di te.  
“Felpato? Sirius?”_

**“** ** **Non si parla. Solo la storia.”** **

_“_ _Okay va bene. _ _Mentre hai il telefono acceso, mandi messaggi a raffica a Ramoso e Codaliscia. Nell’oscurità senti i loro telefoni vibrare, ma i corpi non si muovono. All’improvviso, la figura sfugge dal tuo campo visivo, e tu tendi le orecchie per cercare di capire cosa succede nella notte, tutt_ _o a_ _ un tratto, quieta.  
“Poi, senti qualcosa di pesante cadere ai piedi del letto, come se qualcuno-”_

**“** ** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH FANCULO CAZZO!”** **

_“_ _Felpato?!”_

**“** ** **GEEEEEEEEEESU’ CRISTO.”** **

_“_ _Non c’è bisogno di prendermi in giro.”_

**“** ** **RAMOSO SEI PROPRIO UN COGLIONE.”** **

_“_ _Cosa?”_

**“** ** **IDIOTA ** ** ** **DEL CAZZO ** ** ** **TI UCCIDO. Scusa Lunastorta, Ramoso mi ha appena preso per un piede perché è un defic** ** ** **i** ** ** **ente senza rispetto.”** **

_“_ _Per lo meno ti sei spaventato eh? Non era quello il punto?”_

**“** ** **Prendermi il piede è barare! E sarò onesto, / ero / spaventato un pochino dalla tua stupida storia. Dovevi davvero ambientarla dove vivo?”** **

_“_ _Effetto massimo.”_

**“** ** **Serio. Oh dio. ** ** ** **Ramoso non la smette di ridere. Oh no, non anche tu!”** **

_“_ _Hai urlato! Come avevo detto!”_

**“** ** **Smettila di ridere! Fanculo, certo che ho urlato, sono un grande bimbo.”** **

_“_ _Un grande, spaventato bi_ _m_ _bo. Un bimbo stridulo.”_

**“** ** **Okay, ho capito! Bimbo!”** **

_“_ _Non arrabbiarti adesso, bimbo.”_

**“** ** **La prossima volta che mi chiami ‘bimbo’ deve essere un nomignolo dolce- zitto, Ramoso!”  
** ** _“Immagino che il tuo sussurrare non abbia funzionato.”_

**“**Sorprendentemente, no. Credo di dover andare a letto ora. È quasi mezzanotte.”****

_“Ci sentiamo poi, Felpato.”_

**“**Sì. Ciao Remus.”****

_“Buona notte.”_

_ ** **[Chiamata Disconnessa]** ** _

*****

(9:38)_Alcuni commenti che arrivavano __dal sottofondo erano interessanti ieri notte._

(9:39)****Tipo?****

(9:39)_“__Smettila di flirtare e vai a dormire.”_

(9:40)****È solo Ramoso che fa il coglione. Ignoralo.****

(9:41)_Frank torna a casa oggi. Faremo una festa con la mia torta fallita e ci saranno persone._

(9:41)****Puoi farcela.****

(9:41)****Com’è venuta la torta?****

(9:42)_Alice l’ha coperta con uno strato significativo di glassa per mascherare la sua bruttezza._

(9:42)****Sono sicuro sia un capolavoro.****

(9:43)_Alice ha la scrittura di una dea, ed è riuscita a scrivere “Bentornato a casa Frank” con delle lettere arzigogolate su quel mostro di torta. Incredibile._

(9:43)_Farei meglio a prepararmi._

(9:44)****Stai bene?****

(9:44)_Certo. Ti scrivo dopo._

(9:45)****Divertiti.****

*

Giovedì mezzogiorno  
  
(12:23)_Alla fine la festa è da Frank e sua madre fa scassare._

(12:24)****Foto da neonato?****

(12:24)_No, insulta tutti mentre indossa un cappello con un’anatra._

(12:25)****Le anatre sono carine! ********Non parlare male di loro!****

(12:25)_No, è letteralmente un’anatra. Che hanno ucciso e impagliato e cucito su un cappello._

(12:26)****Oh no. Aspetta che tiri fuori la sciarpa di cigno.****

(12:26)_Non mi sorprenderebbe._

(12:27)_Mi ha appena detto che “i miei occhi diventeranno quadrati se non la smetto di fissare quella cosa” intendendo il telefono_

(12:27)****Ha ragione, Lunastorta. È una condizione grave, l’Occhio Quadrato. Non vorrei che tu ne cadessi vittima.****

(12:28)_Ho già gli occhiali, non so cosa potrebbe andarmi peggio di così. _

(12:28)****HAI GLI OCCHIALI?****

(12:29) _… __sì? Per leggere._

(12:29)****PERCH********É******** NON SONO STATO INFORMATO PRIMA???****

(12:30)_Devi mettermi la testa nel cesso per essere così nerd?_

(12:30)****Lunastorta, questa è la notizia più bella di tutta la giornata. Sei un idiota.  
Un adorabile idiota.****

(12:31)_Te l’ho già detto, non sono adorabile._

(12:31)****Sì, sì, sei un giovane arrabbiato con gli occhiali. Che modello hai?****

(12:32)_Non risponderò._

(12:32)****Per favooooooooooooooooooooooooore, Luna?****

(12:33) _Ugh._

(12:33)_Neri. Con la cornice un p__o__’ spessa._

(12:34)****Mi stai dicendo...****

(12:34)_Sì ho gli occhiali da hipster, okay?_

(12:35)****Oh mio dio.****

(12:35)_Avevo quindici anni! Era di moda!_

(12:35)_E li uso SOLO PER LEGGERE._

(12:36)****“********Solo per leggere”… li hai ora?****

(12:36)_Voglio cambiare discorso._

(12:37)****Li hai ora, vero?****

(12:37)_Ugh. Beh, sto leggendo, giusto?_

(12:38) ****Neeeeeeeerd.****

(12:38_La nonna di Frank mi ha appena chiamato Quattrocchi. Perché sta succedendo._

(12:39)****Sono una calamita. È un alto livello di hipster.****

(12:39)_Dillo di nuovo e verrò a prenderti con la mia bici e l’ukulele._

(12:40)****Oh, sono terrorizzato. Anche di più di quando mi hai raccontato la storia.****

(12:41)_Mi piace pensare che io e Ramoso abbiamo fatto gioco di squadra. Hai urlato come un maiale._

(12:41)****Sì, va bene, ho capito, grazie! Anche Ramoso ha gli occhiali. Tondi, perché anche lui è un idiota.****

(12:42)_E anche lui sembra, come dici, un adorabile idiota?_

(12:42)****Ew no, Ramoso è tipo mio fratello. Non essere strano, Remus.****

(12:43)****Nel senso, se potessi scegliere mio fratello, sceglierei Ramoso.****

(12:43)_A parte questo misterioso fratello di cui ho sentito la scorsa settimana, hai altri fratelli o sorelle?_

(12:44)****Nah, in compenso ho fin troppi cugini che sono – erano – sempre a casa mia.****

(12:44)****Fanculo, abitazione in cui abitavo.****

(12:45)_Casa loro._

(12:45)****Casa loro, esatto.****

(12:45)****Tu?****

(12:46)_No, solo io e Sheba._

(12:46)****Posso immaginare chi sia il preferito.****

(12:47)_Se dici Sheba, ti picchio._

(12:47)****Con la bici e l’ukulele?****

(12:48)_Esatto. Quindi non provocarmi._

(12:49)****Sei carino quando ti arrabbi.****

(12:49)_Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

(12:50)****Scherzo, scherzo. Sono sicuro che la tua rabbia sia valida.****

(12:51)_Non sono davvero arrabbiato. Sei s__o__lo insistente._

(12:51)_La nonna di Frank mi sta dicendo che “sono troppo magro”. Che donna affascinante._

(12:52)****La nonna di Frank comincia a suonare stronza come il nipote.****

(12:52)_Aspe’_

(12:53)_Quella frase era una scusa per farmi mangiare la torta._

(12:53)****La TUA torta??****

(12:54)_Oddio sto mangiando la mia torta._

(12:54)****Com’è?****

(12:55)_Incredibilmente buona. È al cioccolato, quindi non puoi sbagliare. È difficile sbagliare una torta al cioccolato, anche con le mie capacità. _

(12:55)****Perché il cioccolato è così buono?****

(12:56)_Perché è difficile da vedere e assaporare un cattivo cioccolato quando è tutto __mescolato__ insieme._

(12:57)_Okay, Alice mi minaccia di prendermi il telefono._

(12:57)****Molto bene. Sembra che qualcuno si sia messo di nuovo in mezzo a noi.****

(12:58)_Non pass__erà molto tempo fino a che tornerò da te._

(12:58)****Non vedo l’ora che quel giorno arrivi. Fino ad allora, arrivederci.****

(12:59)_Ricordami, Felpato._

*

Giovedì pomeriggio  
  
(2:23)_Mia madre ha saputo della tua esistenza._

(2:24)****E hai ancora il telefono? Un miracolo.****

(2:24)_Alice mi ha venduto. Tradito la mia fiducia. Non le parliamo adesso._

(2:24)****Severo. Mi piace.****

(2:24)_Ugh, ora mia madre__ continua a chiedermi quando possiamo averti a cena. Sta diventando “Incontra i miei”.  
_

(2:25)****AHAH, so cosa intendi.  
****

(2:26)_??  
_

(2:28)****Ahah, beh, tutti i miei amici pensano che tu sia il mio fidanzato.****

(2:28)_… Che?_

(2:29)****Ahh scusa. È strano.****

(2:29)_Non davvero. Nel senso. Credo che anche i miei lo pensino._

(2:30)****Perché?****

(2:31)_Alice ti chiama __Casanova._

(2:31)****AHAH OH MIO DIO****

(2:32)_Quindi i nostri amici sembrano intenzionati a farci stare insieme._

(2:32)****Vero? L’amicizia è sottovalutata.  
****

(2:33)_Io lo chiamo Effetto Coppia. Sono in una relazione, quindi ne vedono una per tutte le persone che non ce l’hanno._

(2:33)****Ohh mi piace. Sì, Ramoso non è mai stato così prima di incontrare “quella giusta”. Però non lo fa con Codaliscia.****

(2:34)_Arriverà il suo momento._

(2:34)****Sarà meglio.****

(2:34)****Anche Frank lo pensa?****

(2:34)_Sì, è abbastanza preso. Credo sia il senso di colpa._

(2:37)****Non ti ha mai m********e********ritato.****

(2:38)_Oh_

(2:38)_Um_

(2:39)_Grazie?  
_

(2:42)****Ahah, Luna. Davvero, però. Ti meriti di meglio.****

(2:43)_Beh ho te ora.  
_

(2:45)_È una risposta strana, scusa.  
_

(2:46)****No, è okay. ********E poi hai ragione. Hai me ora.****

(2:48)_… __Sì?  
_

(2:49)****Sì. Decisamente. Aha.****

(2:50)****Wow, suona da sfigato.  
****

(2:52)_È okay. Non credo di potermi liberare di te tanto facilmente comunque.  
_

(2:52)****Non ti lascerò****

(2:53)****So che probabilmente non mi crederai ma davvero, Remus. Avremo ottant’anni e ti manderò una stupida foto del cane che vedrò ********per strada.****

(2:54)F_elpato… non arriverò a ottant’anni.  
_

(2:54)****Allora non ti lascerò finché sarai qui.  
****

(2:55)_Grazie, Sirius.  
_

(2:55)_Non siamo affatto fidanzati, eh? Ahah.  
_

(2:56)****Ahah, magari dovremmo ripensarlo.  
****

(2:56)****Nel senso. Tipo. Se è. Qualcosa da considerare.  
****

(2:56)****Non so.****_  
_

(2:57)_Uh, sì okay. Mi piacerebbe._

(3:05)_… __ok forse non eri serio._

(3:18)_Scusa._

(3:33)_Merda._

*****

(5:22)REMUS SONO SIRIUS MI DISPIACE MI HANNO PRESO IL TELEFONO NEL BEL MEZZO DELLA LEZIONE E IL CAZZO DI PROFESSORE HA LETTO AD ALTA VOCE I MESSAGGI ED È STATO MORTIFICANTE E TI STO SCRIVENDO DAL TELEFONO DI RAMOSO SCUSAMI SCUSAMI PARLEREMO DOMANI QUANDO RIAVRÒ IL MIO TELEFONO PER FAVORE NON ESSERE ARRABBIATO.

(5:23) COME PROVA DELLA MIA SINCERITÀ RENDITI CONTO CHE SÌ HO IMPARATO IL TUO NUMERO A MEMORIA.

(5:32)REMUS?

(5:53)MERDA.

*

Venerdì mattina  
  
(8:32)**_**Io e Frank siamo fuori. Camminata mattutina!**_**

(8:34)_No._

(8:34)_****Forza. Te l’abbiamo detto ieri che sarebbe successo.****_

(8:34)_E ti ho promesso che lo faremo la prossima settimana. Non oggi._

(8:35)_****No, perché la prossima settimana dirai la stessa cosa e finiamo in quel circolo per un anno. Fuori dal letto, Remus.****_

(8:35)_Non oggi, Alice. Per favore, vai via._

(8:36)_****Che è successo?****_

(8:36)_Niente._

(8:37)_****È Casanova?****_

(8:37)_Smettila di chiamarlo così._

(8:38)_****Quindi sì.****_

(8:39)_Torno a letto._

(8:40)_****No, non di nuovo. Tua madre ci farà entrare e ti faremo uscire con la forza ****__****se dobbiamo. E poi camminerai, ci dirai che è successo e ti aiuteremo.****_

(8:41)_Perché lo fai_

(8:42)_****Perché siamo i tuoi cazzo di amici, Remus, ora facci entrare.****_

(8:43)_Fammi mettere i pantaloni almeno._

(8:44)_****Bravo ragazzo.****_

*

(9:21)****Ha risposto sul tuo telefono?****

(9:22)No, Felpato.

(9:23)****Cazzo. Ho rovinato tutto.****

(9:23)Non hai rovinato niente, Sirius. Lumacorno l’ha fatto. È colpa sua.

(9:24)****Sì, ma Lunastorta non può saperlo!****

(9:25)Non puoi farci niente.

(9:25)****BEH GRAZIE JAMES È PROPRIO PER QUESTO CHE STO DI MERDA****

(9:26)Ok, ok, calmati! Devi solo… convincerlo in qualche modo.

(9:26)****Wow, non ci ho mai pensato.  
  
****_[Codaliscia è stato aggiunto alla conversazione]_

(9:27)Sono senza idee. Pete, ho bisogno d’aiuto.

(9:28)Se riguarda Lunastorta, hai provato a chiamarlo?

(9:29)****Non questa mattina. Aveva il telefono spento stanotte.****

(9:29)****Non ce l’ha mai spento.****

(9:30)Batteria morta?

(9:31)****Siamo realisti. Stava tentando di evitarmi. Ancora adesso.****

(9:31)Prova a chiamarlo dopo le lezioni. Dovrà accenderlo prima o poi.

(9:32)****Pensate che mi perdonerà se imparo a chiedergli scusa in 32 lingue differenti?****

(9:32)Penso che ti perdonerà nello stesso momento in cui sarai in grado spiegargli la situazione. Sarà presto acqua sotto i ponti, Sirius, lo prometto.

(9:33)A parte messaggiare in classe, non hai fatto niente di sbagliato.

(9:34)Finché non potrai chiamarlo dopo le lezioni, dobbiamo progettare vendetta contro Lumacorno.

(9:34)Sì! Se ti farà stare meglio, farà stare meglio anche me.

(9:35)****Hai qualcosa in mente Ramoso?****

(9:36)Sì, e coinvolge anche Evans. Dovrebbe dirti quanto sarà infido.

(9:36)****Sto ascoltando.****

(9:37)Signori, mettiamoci al lavoro.

***  
** ** _ **[Messaggio lasciato alle dieci e trentacinque della mattina]  
** _ ** ** **“** ** ** **Merda. Oh. Remus. Sono Sirius, in caso non fosse ovvio. Ti chiamo per parlarti di ieri. Non hai risposto a nessuno dei miei messaggi e… uh, beh, penso di doverti chiedere di nuovo scusa. Lo stesso stronzo che mi ha buttato fuori dalla classe quella volta ha confiscato il mio telefono e letto i messaggi ad alta voce. Questo non significa che non penso ciò che ho detto. Niente affatto, cazzo, per favore credimi. Io – cazzo ho quasi finito il tempo. Per favore, scrivimi o chiamami o qualsiasi cosa e non azzardarti a pensare chehai fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. ** ** ** **Ero serio. Veramente serio. Ero così serio che potresti quasi dire-”  
** ** ** _ **[Messaggio completato. Premere 1 per eliminare il messaggio]** _ **

*****

(10:40)_Ha lasciato un messaggio nella segreteria telefonica. Oddio, che faccio?_

(10:41)_****Quello che abbiamo discusso.****_

(10:42)_E se la prendesse male e smettessimo di parlare?_

(10:42)_****Non lasciare che questo rovini il vostro rapporto. Penso sia onesto, ****__****e se lui non lo pensa, allora saprai che non ti rispetta.****_

(10:43)_****Quello che stai facendo è okay.****_

(10:43)_****E se dovesse andare di merda, lo picchiamo.****_

(10:44)_Mi piacerebbe vederti picchiare qualcuno._

(10:45)_****Potrei totalmente! Potrei prenderti a calci in cu****__****lo ogni giorno.****_

(10:46)_E Frank?_

(10:46)_****Remus, non hai idea. Quel ragazzo è un dolcino.****_

(10:47)_****Potrei ****__****farvi fuori nello stesso momento.****_

(10:47)_Lo so. Per questo sono abbastanza spaventato da te__._

(10:48)_****E allora muoviti e parla a Casanova.****_

(10:48)_Agli ordini, Capitano.  
_*

Venerdì mezzogiorno  
  
(12:02)_Da quale messaggio __ha__ letto?  
_(12:02)****Da “Non ti lascerò” a “Mi piacerebbe molto.”****

(12:03)_Mi dispiace che il tuo professore sia un coglione._

(12:03)_E mi dispiace se non ho risposto._

(12:04)****T’appò. Però. Sei arrabbiato?****

(12:04)_No. Più che altro, mi sono spaventato._

(12:05)****Lo capisco. Mi spiace.****

(12:05)_Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. Mi dispiace._

(12:06)****Nemmeno tu.****

(12:06)_No, ma il resto lo sarà._

(12:07)****In che senso?****

(12:08)_Hai detto che pensi sul serio quello che hai detto._

(12:09)****Uh huh.****

(12:10)_Anche io._

(12:10)_Però vorrei riconsiderare alcuni… aspetti._

(12:11)****Ah. Tipo?****

(12:12)_Il, uhm, punto che stavamo considerando._

(12:13)****Non vuoi considerarlo più?****

(12:13)_Non voglio considerarlo ora. Mentre tu sei ancora lì e io qui e non so nemmeno il tuo cazzo di cognome._

(12:14)****Black.****

(12:15)_… non capisco._

(12:15)****Pollo, il mio cognome è Black.****

(12:16)_Mi stai prendendo in giro??_

(12:16)_Il tuo nome è Sirius Black._

(12:17)****Yup.****

(12:17)_Questo è ridicolo. È un nome da un libro o una roba del genere._

(12:18)****Sto tentando di non offendermi.****

(12:18)S_cusa. Ma cazzo, solo wow._

(12:19)****Forse dovremmo tornare alla conversazione?****

(12:19)_Sì._

(12:20)_Sì beh, solo perché mi hai detto il tuo cognome non cambia come vedo la situazione._

(12:20)****Come la vedi?****

(12:21)****Qualunque cosa sia questa che abbiamo.****

(12:22)_Questo è l’altro punto. Non sappiamo cosa “questo” sia e penso che dovremmo __rimandare a__ quando.. beh, quando ci incontreremo effettivamente._

(12:22)_Sai, come fanno le persone normali._

(12:23)****Mi sembra… Onesto.****

(12:23)_Sei arrabbiato?_

(12:24)****No, Lunastorta, certo che no. Lo capisco e vedo perché sarebbe un’idea migliore.****

(12:25)_E per essere chiari: non perché non lo voglia._

(12:25)****Sì, sì, lo so.****

(12:25)****E nemmeno io.****

(12:26)_Figo. Uhm, bene._

(12:27)****Okay. Andiamo avanti perché tutto ciò è stato un sacco ********intenso, Remus.****

(12:28)_Lupin._

(12:29)****È forse il tuo****

(12:29)_Il mio nome è Remus Lupin._

(12:30)****Porca miseria è meglio di quanto potessi aspettarmi.****

(12:31)****Piacere di conoscerti, Remus Lupin. Sono Sirius Black.****

(12:32)_Buongiorno, Sirius Black. Il piacere è tutto mio._

(12:32)****Non vedo l’ora di incontrarti in futuro, signor Lupin.****

(12:33)_Anch’io, signor Black. Fino ad allora._

(12:33)****Arrivederci.****

_*_

(12:40)_FAI LE VALIGE SFIGATA ANDRAI ALLA SCUOLA DI POLIZIA._

(12:41)_****CAZZO REMUS LUPIN TE L’****__****AVEVO****__**** DETTO CHE AVEVO RAGIONE!****_

(12:41)_E GUARDA! ORA HAI UNA CARRIERA GRAZIE A QUESTO. SEI COS__Ì __INTELLIGENTE, ALICE!_

(12:42)_****Quando mi laureerò, la prima cosa da fare sarà utilizzare la mia conoscenza per ucciderti.****_

(12:43)_Non vedo l’ora di essere ucciso da te, Alice._

(12:43)_****Ci puoi scommettere.****_

_*_

_Venerdì pomeriggio_ _  
(1:38)_ _Com’è andata?_

(1:38)Sta sorridendo, quindi deve essere andata bene.

(1:39)E non ha ancora dato fuoco a niente.

(1:39)****Sì, è andata bene, grazie.****

(1:39)Beh?

(1:40)****Beh cosa?****

(1:40)Ho un cognato o?

(1:41)****Oh, dio, no.****

(1:41)Ma i messaggi che ha letto Lumacorno sembravano suggerire il contrario...

(1:42)****Beh sì, forse abbiamo deciso di incontrarci dal vivo prima di iniziare una relazione.****

(1:42)La distanza non è per tutti.

(1:43)Quindi, aspetta, tutto qui?

(1:43)****No? In che senso? Stiamo ancora parlando.****

(1:44)Ah, quindi non è strano?

(1:44)****Beh, non per me almeno. Non so lui.****

(1:45)****Credo che questa serie di eventi ci abbia dato la possibilità di capire ********a che punto******** siamo. ********Ha utilizzato il termine rimandare.****

(1:46)Quindi cosa? Ora che lo sapete entrambi e…?

(1:46)****Andiamo avanti fino a nuovo ordine.****

(1:47)Figo. Considerando che non conosci _/ _davvero / il ragazzo, giusto? Tipo, non sai nemmeno ancora che malattia abbia.

(1:47)****Ah, l’ho totalmente dimenticato. Ma sì, immagino sia un fattore in più.****

(1:48) L’altra notizia: l’intera scuola sa che sei almeno un pochino gay.

(1:48)****Non mi interessa.****

(1:49)Fammi riformulare: la tua famiglia sa che sei un po’ gay.

(1:49)****Non mi interessa comunque.****

(1:50)Amico, la tua famiglia è terrificante. Non credo che te la faranno passare liscia?

(1:50)****Ah sono sicuro che Reg avrà qualcosa da dire di molto moralista e se potessi “solo smetterla” perché “sto facendo piangere mamma” (che dubito fortemente) ma a parte questo, credo mi lasceranno stare. O trattarmi nello stesso modo.****

(1:51)Se lo dici tu.

(1:51)E se non sarà così, avremo le tue spalle. Pronti a prendere a calci il loro brutto culo.

(1:52)Sì, quello che ha detto!

(1:52)****Grazie raga.****

(1:53)Questo significa che fermiamo Operazione Sale?

(1:53)****Col cazzo.****

(1:54)Quindi abbiamo ancora lavoro da fare.

*

Sabato mattina

  
(10:32)_Mi è stato dato troppo potere._

(10:33)_****Sapevo di non dovertelo suggerire.****_

(10:34)_Non ho ancora cliccato il link. Ma è qui. Ne ha uno._

(10:34)_****Era uno scherzo! Non credo tu debba davvero farlo.****_

(10:35)_Lo so. Però mi tenta. C’è solo un profilo e deve essere lui. Chi altro ha un nome così?_

(10:35)_****Sta diventando molto strano.****_

(10:36)_Lo soooooooooooooooooooooooo Alice, lo so. Ma sicuramente saresti curiosa anche tu._

(10:36)_****Sono curiosa infatti.****_

(10:37)_****Okay, e se ci dessi un’occhiata ****__****e ti dicessi le cose più… rilevanti? In questo modo sapresti, ma non sapresti.****_

(10:37)_Va bene. Onesto._

(10:38)_****Specialmente perché tu non hai Facebook. Non può stalkerarti.****_

(10:38)_Possiamo non usare quella parola?_

(10:39)_****Stalkerare? SCUSA, FARE LO STALKER TI METTE A DISAGIO?****_

(10:39)_ZITTA OKAY LO SO SONO VISCIDO._

(10:40)_****Menomale che lo sai. Okay. Black, vero?****_

(10:40)_Sì._

(10:41)_****Ohh eccolo qui. Lo sto facendo.****_

(10:42)_Ok, ok._

(10:42)_****La sua foto profilo è una cazzo di moto. È una di quelle persone.****_

(10:43)_Mi sa che è Elvendork._

(10:43)_****Non voglio sapere.****_

(10:44)_****Okay, le sue foto sono private, ma posso perlomeno confermare che ha 17 anni e vive in Inghilterra.****_

(10:44)_Oh grazie al cielo._

(10:45)_****Niente foto sue però. Scusa.****_

(10:45)_Penso sia onesto._

(10:46)_Ehi, che succede se cerchi il mio nome?_

(10:48)_****Ummmm****_

(10:48)_****OH MIO DIO****_

(10:48)_Cosa?!_

(10:49)_****OH BUON DIO MANDACI AIUTO****_

(10:49)_ALICE COSA CAVOLO HAI TROVATO_

(10:50)_****MYSPACE  
  
****_(10:50)_NO_

(10:51)_****CI SONO FOTO****_

(10:51)_NO QUESTO NON STA SUCCEDENDO_

(10:52)_****CRISTO REMUS LA TUA BIOGRAFIA È UN TESTO DEI BLACK VEIL BRIDES****_

(10:52)_MERDA NON RICORDO LA PASSWORD NON MI FA ENTRARE_

(10:53)_****HAI PROVATO RAGAZZOLUPO96?****_

(10:54)_Oh grazie al cielo, Alice sei un genio. Oh mio dio è terribile._

(10:55)_AHA SEI FRA I MIEI TOP FRIENDS_

(10:56)_****Stai mentendo. L’ho eliminato. Lo giuro.****_

(10:57)_È tutto bianco ma c’è ancora la foto profilo. __Carine le meches orizzontali da scene queen._

(10:57)_****Frank non lo sa. Oh mio dio è orribile.****_

(10:58)_Non so come fare per eliminare l’account. L’hanno fatto di proposito. Myspace vuole che ognuno di noi si ricordi la sua miserabile vita._

(10:59)_****Puoi… eliminare tutte le foto e informazioni e cambiare il nome in Jericho McHindleburg.****_

(10:59)_****E quando dico di cambiare nome, intendo che non sei più Remus Lupin. Devi andare avanti con la tu****__****a****__**** nuova identità ora.****_

(11:00)_Lo sto considerando seriamente. Tutto ciò è tragico. Penso di voler diventare una nuova persona ora._

(11:01)_****Perlomeno lo abbiamo trovato prima dei nostri partner.****_

(11:02)_Mi sento come se dovessi precisare che Sirius non è il mio partner, ma sì, sono sollevato che questa cosa muoia prima di finire nelle sue mani._

(11:03)_****È così tanto il tuo partner.****_

(11:04)_****Okay, Frank è arrivato, devo farlo dopo. TROVA NELLE IMPOSTAZIONI L’OPZIONE CANCELLA ACCOUNT.****_

(11:04)_Signorsì, Tenente._

(11:04)_****Riposa, soldato. Buona fortuna con la tua missione.****_

*

Sabato pomeriggio

  
(2:42)****Non siamo strani, vero?****

(2:43)_Non lo sono se non lo sei._

(2:43)****Non lo sono. Ramoso mi ha chiesto se lo fossimo e ho pensato di voler controllare.****

(2:44)_Beh, tutto okay da parte mia._

(2:45)****Anche da parte mia. Il che è una fortuna dato che non c’è una partita questo weekend, quindi niente allenamento. Quindi non so cosa fare.****

(2:45)_Io __mi sto dando pugni sul petto tipo King Kong. Fa molto ridere._

(2:46)****Soprattutto perché non ti avvicini nemmeno un po’ alla sua stazza.****

(2:46)_Mi ci avvicino quando tengo una Barbie in mano e altre persone mi lanciano addosso aeroplani di carta._

(2:47)****HA****

(2:47)****Perché ti stai colpendo il petto?****

(2:48)_Trattamento. È strano, lo so. Funziona però._

(2:48)****E come vanno le camminate?****

(2:49)_Stai tentando di annoiarmi a morte o mi tieni sotto controllo?_

(2:49)****Entrambe.****

(2:50)_Nessun cane questa settimana, il che mi ha reso felice. Ma __un sentiero non è esattamente fatto per tre persone._

(2:50)****Che bello fare la candela.****

(2:51)_È anche peggio quando si tengono per mano. È tipo davvero necessario?_

(2:51)****Hai bisogno di trovare un quarto membro. Io ho Codaliscia quando Ramoso è con “quella giusta” e fanno gli sdolcinati.****

(2:52)_Dovrei tenere delle audizioni. Posto per: un nuovo amico per alleviare la noia mentre gli altri due si toccano e altre cose._

(2:53)****Mi proporrei.****

(2:53)_Sai recitare?_

(2:54)****Non mi chiamano mica drama queen per niente.****

(2:54)****In effetti ho pure recitato nei panni di Romeo nello spettacolo teatrale dell’anno scorso.****

(2:55)_Stai scherzando._

(2:55)****Nope. Ramoso era pure incazzato perché “quella giusta” faceva Giulietta.****

(2:56)_Oh mio dio._

(2:56)_Hai dovuto baciarla?_

(2:57)****No, per fortuna, altrimenti credo che Ramoso mi avrebbe ucciso.****

(2:57)_Hai dovuto recitare in Shakespeariano? Se sì, sappi che sono molto deluso dalla mancanza di impegno __l__‘__altro giorno._

(2:58)****Ah no, abbiamo fatto una versione moderna e abbiamo riscritto le battute.****

(2:58)****La mia primissima battuta è stata “Cazzo, voglio scopare Rosaline.”****

(2:59)_No_

(2:59)****Sì.****

(2:59)_È inaccettabile. _

(3:00)****Ramoso era Benvolio e Codaliscia Mercuzio. Quando abbiamo dovuto uccidere Tebaldo, Ramoso ha urlato “FALLO PER VINE” e il corpo di Codaliscia si è schiantato sopra quello del tizio che faceva Tebaldo. Non era nello script, nota bene, ma è stato esilarante, cazzo.****

(3:01)_Ho cambiato idea, sembra fichissimo._

(3:02)****Prima di vendicare Codaliscia ho urlato “QUESTA. È. VERONA.” e ho dato un calcio nel petto a Tebaldo.****

(3:02)_OH MIO DIO._

(3:03)****Già, non siamo più autorizzati a fare recite.****

(3:03)_Lo immagino. Avete fatto un casino._

(3:04)_Mi dispiace anche per Tebaldo._

(3:04)****OH era Gideon! Stava bene.****

(3:05)_Sicuro non ti abbia causato qualche frattura?_

(3:05)****Abbiamo dovuto pagarlo con alcune bombe scoreggia, ma per il resto t’appò.****

(3:06)_Bombe scoreggia. Non mi sorprende._

(3:06)****Eheheh. ********Penseresti che siamo cresciuti ma… Ramoso sta facendo scorta per domani.****

(3:07)****Abbiamo un piano.****

(3:07)_Per?_

(3:08)****Non si umilia Sirius Black facilmente.****

(3:08)_Ti prego dimmi che non bucherai le sue ruote._

(3:09)****Oh no. Niente di così illegale, rasserenati!****

(3:09)_Davvero?_

(3:10)****Sul momento ero ver********a********m********e********nte furibondo e Ramoso ha letteralmente dovuto tenermi insieme a Codaliscia, ma ora sono nella fase progettuale.****

(3:10)_In un certo senso mi spaventa di più._

(3:11)****Sì, dovrebbe, ma ti garantisce anche che non succederà niente di illegale.****

(3:11)_Sono nervoso. Cosa stai pianificando?_

(3:12)****Non esserlo, Lunastorta! È a prova di scemo. Ti dirò quando lo facciamo.****

(3:12)_Oh dio __mi ansia ancora di più._

(3:13)****Andrà tutto beneeeeeeeee. Ansiogeno. ****

(3:13)_Punk incosciente. _

(3:14)****Oh, mi piace.****

(3:14)_Pft. Okay, mamma mi sta urlando dietro perché “non sente abbastanza esercizi”. Ti scrivo dopo._

(3:15)****Ciao Luna. Divertiti “facendo esercizio”.****

(3:15)_Ho la Wii Fit. Non conta davvero._

(3:16)****Wii Fit Yoga?****

(3:16)_Aha, no, magari._

(3:17)****Niente leggins?****

(3:17)_E niente scaldamuscoli. _

(3:18)****Mi hai davvero deluso, Remus.****

(3:19)_Faccio quello che posso._

(3:19)****Smettila di scrivermi e vai a sudare.****

(3:20)_Tu smettila di scrivermi. E non fare lo strano._

(3:20)****No, tu per primo.****

(3:21)_Cazzo di perdente._

(3:21)****;-P****

(3:22)_Oh mio dio. Non farlo mai più, ti prego._

(3:22)****Devo avere l’ultima parola.****

(3:22)_Va bene._

(3:23)****Bene.****

*

Domenica mattina  
  
(10:02)_Vado fuori __nel mondo oggi._

(10:02)****Wow, lasci la casa? Tutto solo soletto?****

(10:03)_Lo so, è tragico._

(10:04)_Odio le persone pubbliche._

(10:04)****Persone pubbliche?****

(10:05)_Sembra sempre che le persone carine rimangano a casa. Non ti capita mai di incontrare qualcuno di gentile. Le persone pubbliche sono stronze e puzzano._

(10:05)****È vero, oggi sono rimasto a casa.****

(10:06)_E tu non sei decisamente uno stronzo._

(10:06)****Certo che no.****

(10:07)****Che devi fare nel grande mondo, comunque?****

(10:08)_Comprare libri. Ah, e a quanto pare non va bene camminare con le Converse quindi devo comprare delle scarpe da ginnastica vere._

(10:09)****Uhhh, ne prenderai un paio tutte fluorescenti?****

(10:09)_Quale credi che sia davvero la risposta a questa domanda?_

(10:10)****Un modo gentile per deludermi, Luna.****

(10:11)_Probabilmente dovrò prenderle nel reparto bambino perché ho i piedi piccoli. Quindi se non saranno giallo fluo avranno Dora l’Esploratrice o qualcosa di simile._

(10:11)****Non mi lamento.****

(10:12)_Però non mi rendono abbastanza intimidatorio quando tento di minacciare qualcuno di prenderli a calci._

(10:12)****… ********quanto spesso minacci qualcuno di prenderlo a calci?****

(10:13)_Uh, Alice, ieri._

(10:13)****Wow, intenso.****

(10:14)_Stava diventando insopportabile, giuro._

(10:15)****Caspita, ti crederò.****

(10:16)_Va bene, la mia fermata è qui. Non posso messaggiare e camminare altrimenti finisco come te e la tua stupida concussione. _

(10:16)****È successo una volta sola.****

(10:17)****Buona fortuna nella tua avventura.****

(10:17)_Sì, grazie, ne varò bisogno._

*****

Domenica pranzo  
  
(12:38)_Ce l’ho fatta. Ho comprato delle scarpe che mi stanno __e __che __non__ sono da bambino. Questo è ciò che si prova quando si vince._

(12:39)****Aw, quindi niente Batman?****

(12:39)_Mi sa di no._

(12:40)****Che delusione gigantesca.****

(12:40)_Mi dispiace che la mia selezione di scarpe non sia all’altezza dei tuoi standard._

(12:41)****Sei sulla via di casa ora?****

(12:41)_Sì, sono sul pullman. E c’è questo tizio dietro di me che fuma._

(12:42)****Cosa? ****

(12:42)_Sta fumando._

(12:43)_SUL PULLMAN._

(12:43)_Aspe’, mia madre mi sta chiamando._

(12:43)****Ok.****

(12:58)_Si preoccupa troppo._

(12:58)****Sono un po’ preoccupato anch’io a dir la verità.****

(12:59)_Oh eddai, non anche tu._

(12:59)_Il fumatore mi ha sentito parlare al telefono e ora mi sta chiamando cocco della mamma._

(1:00)****Wow, hai ragione sulle persone pubbliche.****

(_1:00)__È esattamente dietro di me e continua a parlare._

(1:01)_Sto inalando il fumo, non va bene._

(1:01)****Lunastorta, devi spostarti.****

(1:02)_Sì._

(1:02)****Luna?****

(1:05)****Ehi ti sei spostato??****

(1:10)****Remus??****

(1:15)_Scusami sono dovuto scendere dal pullman._

(1:15)_Mi ha soffiato del fumo in faccia e ho tossito così tanto che ho vomitato nel giardino di qualcuno._

(1:15)****oh mio dio****

(1:16)****Remus stai bene????****

(1:16)S_ì, tutto okay._

(1:17)_C’è una coppia che è scesa dal pullman per aiutarmi._

(1:17)_Mi hanno anche offerto di rubare una macchina per portarmi in ospedale._

(1:17)****Che carini.****

(1:18)_Vero?_

(1:20)_Oh cazzo_

(1:20)****Cosa?****

*  
(1:22)Sirius non dare di matto ma credo di aver appena incontrato Lunastorta.

(1:22)****COSA****

(1:24)Okay okay è sceso dal pullman ora

(1:24)****BRO****

(1:24)LO SO

(1:25)MI SPIACE

(1:25)****BROOOOOOOOOOOOOO****

(1:26)STAI BENE?

(1:26)****NON LO SO.****

(1:26)****NEL SENSO.****

(1:27)****LO INCONTRI PRIMA TU DI ME???????****

(1:27)****COME HAI POTUTO****

(1:28)NON È COLPA MIA GIURO

(1:28)****oh dio****

(1:28)****È un disastro****

(1:29)****Dimmi tutto****

(1:29)****NO È UNA VIOLAZIONE****

(1:30)****No no dimmi, me lo devi.****

(1:30) Vuoi che te lo dica?

(1:31)****Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiì****

(1:31)Okay, beh per prima cosa è divertente.

(1:32)****MA DAI****

(1:32) Intendo che quando il tizio lo stava sfottendo, gli ha chiesto con chi stesse messaggiando (e assumo fossi tu) ma lui ha risposto “Tuo padre, mi sta chiedendo quando possiamo vederci così che possa farmi un pompino.”

(1:33)****OH CAZZO****

(1:33)Già, ma poi ha iniziato a tossire quindi è stata la fine del botta e risposta.

(1:34)****Okay sto per chiedere una cosa ovvia.****

(1:34)Come mi è sembrato?

(1:35)****Sì.****

(1:35)Beh, abbastanza come ce l’hai descritto. Pallido, magro, occhi verdi e tutto il resto.

(1:36)Quindi ehi!, non sei stato raggirato.

(1:36)****Raggirare qualcuno implica il mostrarti più attraente di quanto tu non sia.****

(1:37)Beh, sarò onesto, ma si sottovaluta MOLTO.

(1:37)****In che senso?****

(1:38)Aspe’.

(1:39)Lily dice che è quel tipo di bellezza timida-che arrossisce, ma quando sorride diventa improvvisamente sexy.

(1:39)****Lily sta uscendo con te quindi non mi fido troppo del suo giudizio.****

(1:40)Fidati di me. È gnocco.

(1:40)****Okay bene.****

(1:41)****Nel senso, non importa.****

(1:41)Ma aiuta.

(1:42)****È un bel bons.****

(1:42)****Sa di aver incontrato / te /?****

(1:43)Sì. Sono tipo… saltato sulla sedia e ho colpito Lily, urlando “è lui”.

(1:43)****Oh wow, molto sottile.****

(1:44)Zitto.

(1:44)****Come l’ha presa?****

(1:45)È sembrato sorpreso. Non sapeva che dire.

(1:45)Ti sta scrivendo?

(1:46)****Nah, ha detto di dover vedere un dottore e che avremmo parlato dopo.****

(1:46)Giusto.

(1:47)Mi spiace di averlo spaventato.

(1:48)****Non credo tu l’abbia spaventato. Non preoccuparti.****

(1:49)****Immagino… grazie? Per esserti preso cura di lui?****

(1:49)****Mi ha detto che gli hai offerto di rubare una macchina e portarlo in ospedale.****

(1:50) Oh merda sì sembro io.

(1:50)****Mm?****

(1:51)So… so cos’ha.

(1:51)****La malattia?****

(1:52)Eh.

(1:53)****Oh****

(1:53)****Immagino che questo romperebbe i termini del contratto.****

(1:54)Felpato, credo che il contratto potrebbe cadere dopo questo.

(1:54)****Vedremo. ****

(1:55)Vuoi ancora vederlo?

(1:56)****Certo!****

(1:57)È okay se non vuoi.

(1:57)****Voglio. ****

(1:58)Quindi?

(1:59)****Beh ovviamente Ramoso sono del tutto spaventato.****

(2:00)Di cosa?

(2:00)****E se pensa che sono fastidioso?****

(2:01)Stavo scherzando Sirius. Non sei fastidioso.

(2:02)****Ma se lo pensasse?****

(2:03)Non lo penserà.

(2:03)****E se pensa che sono strano?****

(2:03)****O che ci provo troppo****

(2:04)****O pretenzioso****

(2:04)****O un idiota****

(2:05)Felpato! Basta!

(2:05)****E SE NON GLI PIACCIO JAMES?****

(2:06)GLI PIACERAI SIRIUS PERCHÉ SEI UNA PERSONA PIACEVOLE E SEI UN AMICO INCREDIBILE, LEALE E DIVERTENTE MA ANCHE INTELLIGENTE E PREMUROSO E per favore smettila di preoccuparti Sirius. Gli piaci ora e continuerai a piacergli quando vi incontrerete. Te lo giuro.

(2:06)****Davvero?****

(2:07)Cazzo, direi pure seriamente.

(2:07)****Coglione.****

(2:08)Punk sfigato.

(2:09)****Grazie, Ramoso.****

(2:09)T’appò. Ora vai a prenderlo.

(2:10)****Non dirlo mai più.****

_*_

_ ** **[Messaggio lasciato alle otto e ventidue del pomeriggio.]** ** _

_“Ehi, Felpato. Non ti sto ignorando ma fra un test e l’altro non ho avuto il tempo di risponderti. Ti scriverò domani. Sono sicuro che mi lasceranno andare o al massimo mi confineranno a letto per un po’. Comunque, dovrei aver tempo. Fino ad allora, Ramoso è davvero gentile e anche la sua ragazza lo è. E credo di non averli ringraziati nel modo giusto. Quindi se potessi dirglielo, sarebbe fantastico. A presto, Felpato. Promesso.”_

_ ** **[Messag** ** _ _ ** **g** ** _ _ ** **io completo. Premere 1 per eliminare il messaggio]** ** _


End file.
